Falling Away
by jilly74
Summary: AU - A chance meeting on Emma Pillsbury's first full day in Lima, Ohio starts a chain of events that will change her life forever, thanks to the kindness of a stranger who will become a major force in her life. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The July heat was unbearable, even for Ohio standards. Sure, I knew it would be hotter than this back home in Kentucky - the humidity here was nothing like it was there. However, when you automatically broke out in a sweat the minute you stepped outside your door, it qualified as too hot no matter your location.

I reached into the shopping cart and retrieved my bags. I was actually excited - I'd just gotten my specialists degree in counseling, and was really looking forward to my first day as the guidance counselor at William McKinley High School. It would definitely be different than being in the classroom, that was for sure. I still loved teaching English and Literature, but I was ready for a change.

I climbed into my car and cranked the engine, then backed out of my parking spot, excited to get back to my new condo. I had already met my neighbors next door, and other than having an annoyingly friendly dog, they seemed to be fairly nice. I couldn't wait to get home and finish unpacking the last few boxes and finally sit down to rest in my own home.

I noticed the back-up in traffic ahead and started to slow down. It looked like construction work - the traffic was down to one lane on either side of the four-lane highway. Cranking up the AC and the Beatles song on the radio, I put the car into park and tapped the steering wheel in time with the drum beat.

The jolt from behind scared me as my head hit the steering wheel, the force of the speeding car behind me coming to a stop as my car slammed into the semi-truck in front of me. I could smell the gasoline and the burned rubber on the pavement, a wave of nausea coming over me before my eyes closed.

"_Miss, hey - Miss, can you hear me?"_

The sound was faint and muffled, with a slight echo. It was like they were calling to me from the end of a long tunnel.

I opened my eyes to see two men standing outside my door.

"_Miss - can you get out?"_

I looked at the men again - they were now sharing a body. "I'm…what's that smell? I'm sleepy."

I felt my nose wrinkle up, along with the shooting pain that accompanied it. Reaching up to wipe the sweat from my forehead, I glanced again at the man, then to my hand. It was covered in thick red liquid.

"_Miss - can you -?"_

I tried to pull at the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"_Try your window," _the one bodied, two headed man shouted.

I waved at him. "I - I can't…"

I felt my eyes began to close again, and rather than fight it, I lay my head back on the headrest.

The shattering of glass startled me back to consciousness. I opened my eyes to see the same two headed man as before - only this time he was shirtless and leaning over my body. Somehow he had gotten my door open, and his hands were working to unfasten the seatbelt around my waist.

"C'mon, stay with me," he said, pulling me out of my car. I felt the sharp pain in my legs as he draped them over his arm, and I cried out in agony as he carried me away. Before long, I was lying down - just where I was lying I wasn't sure - but it wasn't comfortable. My head was pounding, and the pain in my legs was making me nauseous.

"Hey…what's your name?"

I chanced to look up at the two-headed man again, but this time, I was met by the most beautiful hazel eyes I had ever seen staring into mine.

"Emma…" My voice was barely a whisper.

He smiled down at me, his voice tender. "Hello, Emma. I'm…" The buzzing in my ears was deafening now, and I closed my eyes, unable to hear anything but the roaring in my head.

"Hey, c'mon…stay awake. Emma - please, you need to talk to me. Tell me anything…but please, keep talking to me."

There was a sharp, shrill noise now along with the buzzing sound, and I just wanted it all to stop. "You're beautiful." I said as my eyes closed once again.

"Dammit," I heard the stranger above me cursing, then felt something touching my mouth. "Please, Emma…you have to wake up."

I began to cough just then, and opened my eyes to see him above me, his tanned arms and torso leaning over my body. "Hey there," he said. "Glad you're back."

I started to sputter. "I never left - I…you have amazing eyes."

He chuckled, and I tried to smile, but my face hurt. "Thanks - why don't you keep yours open, and I'll let you look at mine for as long as you want."

It was at that moment that the deafening sirens came to a halt, and instantly the warm and caring hazel eyes were pulled away from me; his soothing voice was now just a memory. In his place were several pairs of gloved hands, reaching all over me. I felt the mask slip over my face and the unrelenting pain once again as they lifted me onto the gurney and into the awaiting ambulance.

Then - nothing.

* * *

_**Authors Note:**_

Before I take a self-imposed vacation, I wanted to get this prologue out there for all of you who so faithfully read my other story _"Life in Focus_".

This will be the premise for my new fic - I just wanted to give you all a teaser to garner interest. Please let me know if you think it should be continued.

_**NOTICE: THIS WILL BE AN AU FIC. **_There will still be some of the same character traits in Will and Emma, but I will not stick to canon for this story.

To all of my readers in the States - have a very safe and HAPPY 4th! To everyone else, Happy Sunday.

To ALL OF YOU REGARDLESS OF YOUR LOCATION, THANKS FOR READING.

**UNTIL SOMETIME NEXT WEEK when I post the first full chapter, ~Jilly**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emma's Point of View**_

"…_and in other news, a three car accident on State Road 27 yesterday backed traffic up for almost a mile. Information is still coming in, but preliminary police reports state that there were no fatalities, thanks to a quick thinking by-stander. Witnesses state that a gentleman in his mid-30's was seen pulling one of the accident victims from their 2004 Nissan Maxima, and provided potentially life-saving CPR until paramedics could arrive. The woman is in fair condition at St. Thomas Hospital. The name of this good Samaritan is not known at this time…._

I couldn't physically open my eyes, but my ears were working fine as I listened to the recount of the accident on the newscast. _Had I really almost died? Furthermore, who was the person who risked their life to save mine? _I didn't know anyone in Lima at all other than Principal Figgins, and that was only from the interview.

"Andrew, we've got to find out who that man is and do something for him." My mother's familiar voice filled the air as someone grabbed my hand.

"Gladys, it's most likely that we'll never know who that man is, but you're right." My father's deep timbre got louder as he walked to my bedside and gingerly kissed my forehead. "…He risked his life to save my princess, and I will be eternally grateful to him for that."

My mother agreed as I heard my door crack open. "Sorry folks, but visiting hours are over for now." I could hear the voice getting closer. "Besides, it's about time for some more pain medicine - Dr. Prater doesn't want to take any chances, especially with that leg."

I opened my eyes a crack to notice my leg, propped up in a sling hanging from the ceiling. I glanced down at my arm, which was covered in gauze. What skin wasn't covered was dotted in purple-green bruises. I heard both of my parents telling me goodbye and wanted to open my mouth to tell them that I loved them, but I just couldn't find the strength to do either.

The nurse stood over me now, and after writing something on a clipboard, reached down to my arm, administering the contents of the syringe into my IV. Instantly I felt the warmth encircling my body, followed by a sweet and peaceful sleep.

In my drug-induced dream, I relived my accident all over again - I could feel the pain, smell the gasoline, see the crumpled steel. Most of all, I could hear the voice of my rescuer - soft and soothing. _"You're going to be OK, Emma. Your nurse says that you're making progress…" _

I chanced to open my eyes - the voice sounded so real; so close. Through my blurred vision I saw the silhouette of a man - his voice matched that in my memories. It was darker now; there was no light filtering in through the window of my room. The lights were dimmed, and I couldn't see his face, but I knew that the man standing above me was my hero - my rescuer.

"You definitely look better than you did yesterday." His face drew closer to mine, and instantly I recognized his hazel eyes; these were the very eyes I looked into yesterday as I willed myself to stay conscious.

"Thank you," I whispered. "You saved me." I was sure that my lips had not moved - I was certainly still in a dream state, because that beautiful voice spoke back to me.

"Oh my God…You're conscious. Let me go get your nurse. I'll be right back…"

"Don't leave me," I pleaded, my voice still but a whisper. "Please…" I felt his hand cover mine gently as he reached for the call button attached to the rail of my bed.

The voice I recognized as my nurse came on through the intercom. "Yes?"

My angel spoke once again. "I believe she's waking up…she just spoke to me."

Within minutes there were several people that flooded into my room. "Emma, can you hear me?" I didn't recognize the voice. "My name is Dr. Prater- I am in charge of your care. Do you remember what happened?"

I spoke softly, feeling the cold steel of his stethoscope on my skin. "A car hit me, and I hit a truck, and then that man - where is he?" I struggled to open my eyes, looking for the shadow that I knew, but he was nowhere to be found. "Where did my angel go? He was just here…"

The doctor shined a light into my barely open eyes as the voice of my nurse spoke softly in my ear. "Dear, he left over an hour ago. He's quite a looker, I'd say. You're very lucky to have been rescued by such a brave and handsome man. Do you know him?"

I spoke louder. "NO! Where is he? I wanted to say thank you. You have to find him."

She lay her hand on my arm. "Sweetheart, we don't know his name. The only reason we let him in is because the paramedic that worked your scene recognized him. We aren't supposed to let anyone but family in to see you, but - he was really concerned, and I felt for him. He was so worried."

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. "I just wanted to say thanks."

Dr. Prater spoke to me as I finally opened my eyes enough to focus on his face. "I promise you this. If we happen to see him again, we'll make sure you get to say thanks, alright?" He patted my unbroken leg. "But for now, we need to get you better. Jackie, will you call down to the cafeteria and order a liquid diet for the next 24 hours, then we can try to get some solids in her after that." I noticed that the nurse was making notes on her clipboard. "And let's get her another dosage of morphine after we've gotten her something to eat." Returning his attention back to me, he smiled. "I'll be back in to check on you tomorrow. "

As the doctor left my room, I watched as the nurse called in the doctor's orders and then turned back to me. "I'm going to give your parents a call - I'm sure they'll be happy to know you're awake."

"Jackie?" I called out as she turned to leave.

"Yes, dear?"

I did my best to raise up. "Please let me know if he comes back, OK?"

She smiled as she opened the door. "I surely will."

_**Will's Point of View **_

I glanced at the digital clock in the console of my car. 8:37. Terri was sure to be in an ill mood, especially since I had told her I'd be home around 8:00. I knew she'd question every minute I was late. Knowing her, she'd assume that I was running around on her, or that I was purposely staying gone so she'd have to take care of the household chores. We'd known each other over half our lives, and when I married her, she was the brightest spot in my life. But now? She had become bossy, hateful, and quite honestly, she was a different person. I still loved her, but - I just didn't like her very much.

I knew that if I told her I was the one who rescued the woman that was all over the news, she would bawl me out. _"Why put yourself into danger for some other woman? You don't love me - did you know this woman? Were you sleeping with her? _ I didn't want to deal with her bitching tonight, especially since I knew that I was already on her shit list for being late.

Pulling into the driveway, I saw her pull back the curtains, the phone to her ear. She quickly closed them, and as I killed the ignition, I dreaded going inside.

"Hi, honey," she said, surprising me as I opened the door. "How was your workout?"

I threw my duffel bag to the floor, leaning in to give her a quick peck on the cheek. "Great." I was scared to say more - honestly, I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop, which is why I was shocked when she walked into the kitchen, returning to the dining room table with two plates.

"You cooked?" I knew she could hear the shock in my voice.

"Why not, Will? I know you have been working on getting things ready for your classes this year, and trying to find the right set list for Glee - besides, I wanted to do something nice for you."

_OK, where was my wife and the aliens responsible for her abduction? I owed them a thank you. _

I sat down at the table to enjoy the meal she'd prepared. "Terri, this looks magnificent," I said, digging into the steak. "Are you sure I haven't missed something?"

She smiled across the table at me. "No. I just felt like cooking and we never really get to sit down for a meal together anymore."

We sat in silence for a moment, both of us enjoying our meal, until she spoke. "Did you see on the news where someone saved a woman from her burning car yesterday over on 27?"

I almost choked on the bite I was chewing as she continued talking. "Kendra said she heard she was almost decapitated, and that one of her eyes was hanging out of her head."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious over exaggeration of Terri's hair-brained sister. "I doubt it was that bad. I heard on the way home that she was in fair condition, and that they expect her to make a full recovery."

Terri looked up from her plate. "Really? Well, that's good to know." She glanced around the room and then back to me. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you - I'm taking on a couple of night shifts at Sheets-N-Things. Howard's sister has come down with some strange virus, and well - James asked me if I would care to cover his shifts for the next few weeks."

"And you're doing this willingly?" The words escaped before I could censor myself. Terri already belly ached about the three days a week she already had on her schedule.

"Of course, Will." She lay her fork down and placed her napkin over her plate. "I realize that you're out there busting your butt to try and keep our heads above water, and I figured I should try to do more - pull my weight, so to speak. Do you not want me to?"

I shook my head. "Um…no, Terri…that's great."

She stood and took my plate as she started into the kitchen.

That night as I lie in bed, I thought about the days events. Emma, the young woman I had rescued was going to be alright. My wife had finally come out of her "me" phase and was actually acting like a 32 year old woman.

For the first time in my life, everything seemed to be going right.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks for reading - and as I have said once before, I write for myself - it's my way to release tension and forget about real life for awhile. Reviews are nice, but you'll never find me holding chapters for hostage in order to get X amount of reviews. I consider it a blessing that anyone wants to read my stuff to begin with. Reviews are just icing on the cake.

I had planned to have this out earlier, but unforeseen circumstances kept me from doing so. My Mother, who lives in Alabama, was taken to the ER Wednesday evening for shortness of breath and pain in her chest. My sister thought she might be having a heart attack, but instead, an X-ray showed that she had fluid in her left lung. The X-ray also showed a suspicious mass on her lung, and that it was eroding away at her breastbone. A CT Scan was done to get a better look at the spot, along with a biopsy and a bone scan. The bone scan came back normal, but we are still awaiting the results of the biopsy (they should be in at any time). They have called in both an Oncologist and a Pulmonary Specialist, along with her General Practitioner to care for her.

Needless to say, my vacation was not very vacation-y. My husband and I left our children with his parents to make the 4.5 hour drive to my hometown, where we slept in a waiting room for 2 days to find out that they had to drain over a liter of fluid out of her lung, and that the fluid is starting to build up again.

I tell you all of this to let you know that, depending on what the biopsy shows, I might be out of commission for a while which would delay the next chapter. If it shows a malignancy, I will be heading to Alabama to be with my family to help make decisions on what needs to be done for my Mother's care.

I hope that all of you will understand if there is a longer than usual delay in chapters. I had really hoped to have at least 4 or 5 chapters written by now.

Until next time (which is uncertain), ~Jilly


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emma's Point of View**_

Looking in the full-length mirror, I smoothed down my black pencil skirt and straightened my bright yellow blouse. Other than the walking cast on my leg, a hidden scar on my upper thigh and a few small scars on my arms, I looked almost normal. The key word there was 'looked'; there was one other scar - the one that I didn't want to talk about. Things were far from normal, but I didn't have a chance to think of that now. Grabbing my purse and keys, I walked outside into the bright August morning on my way to my first day of work at William McKinley High School. I had been in the hospital for a little over two weeks, and the doctor mandated that I stay home for at least that many more to recover fully. Thankfully my injuries had looked worse than they really were.

The school was abuzz with the activity of summer practices. I could hear the faint sound of trumpets coming from nearby; the sound of helmets hitting and whistles blowing from the football field. A group of cheerleaders passed me as I walked into the front doors, their laughter echoing in the hallways of the mostly empty school. I could see a flurry of activity coming through the front office. Several harried adults - those who I were sure were my co-workers - were milling about. Most were carrying stacks of papers, and I was sure that they were trying to set up their classrooms before students reported after next week's Labor Day holiday.

"Hello dear, may I help you?"

I looked at the frazzled woman behind the desk. "Yes, I'm Emma Pillsbury - your new Guidance Counselor."

She smiled up at me. "Oh yes, Mr., Figgins was asking if you were here yet. He needed to speak with you." She stood from her desk and motioned for me to follow her. Knocking lightly on his door to announce her presence, she pushed on it gently. "Mr. Figgins, Ms. Pillsbury is here to see you."

I looked at his familiar face and noticed the smile. "Yes, Emma. Please, come in."

Nodding my thanks to the secretary, I took a seat in front of the desk. "I just wanted to thank you once again for this opportunity," I spoke as I picked at a piece of lint on my skirt. "I am really looking forward to working with the students here at McKinley."

He removed his glasses and placed them lightly on his desk. "As we are happy to have you here. I hope that you're feeling alright after your accident?" I nodded to him as he continued. "Didn't you tell me that you taught English in Kentucky?"

"Yes, I had both sophomore and junior composition, and I taught one creative writing class."

He leaned toward me. "The numbers for our freshman enrollment are up this year, leaving us a teacher short for one Freshman Composition class. I was wondering if you would care to take on a regular class for one period? We're under budget constraints, and so I don't have the funding to hire another teacher. To make it easier for you, we can schedule this class for the last period of the day." He reached over to hand me a copy of a teachers text and workbook. "This is the book our freshmen will be using this year. I hope this won't be too much of an inconvenience for you."

I looked at him, and was sure the shock was still visible on my face. "Um, no - that will be alright."

"Great," he said, standing. "If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your office and then to the classroom you'll be using."

After allowing me to store the box I had been carrying in my new office, Mr. Figgins led me down a hallway to a classroom not terribly far away. As he opened the door and turned on the lights, I noticed the signs on the wall. "You want me to teach English in a Spanish classroom?"

He laughed. "I'm afraid it's the only classroom we have available that period. The teacher who uses this room is also our Glee club instructor, so he is in the choral room for the last hour of the day. The only other available space is the media center…"

"Oh, NO, this is fine." I smiled at him as I counted desks. "So, no more than thirty-two students?"

"That's the Ohio Board of Education limit. I know, it makes for a rowdy classroom, but with three hundred and seventy-six incoming freshmen, it's a necessity."

A page over the intercom interrupted our conversation. "I trust you'll do a fine job. If you need anything, please let me or Mrs. Webb know." With that he turned on his heel and out of the door, headed toward the office and his page. I stood looking out at the empty rows of desks and smiled. I was looking forward to my job as a counselor, and had been looking forward to not making lesson plans and grading papers. But, having one class a day wouldn't be too bad, would it?

Picking up the books he had given me from the desk, I started out of the classroom and back toward my new office to get things set up.

_**Will's Point of View**_

As I walked into the hallways of McKinley High School, the familiar smell of wax and wood polish assaulted my senses. The school had been buffed and polished over the summer, just as it was every year, and I was ready for the new year to begin. The Glee Club had won sectionals last year, and I thought our chance at regionals was excellent this year, what with Shelby Corchran's sudden departure from our main competition, Vocal Adrenaline. Nodding at Mrs. Dean in the office, I whistled to myself as I made my way toward Room 107.

Opening the door, I threw my briefcase into my desk chair and turned on the small radio that I kept behind my desk. As the music started to fill my room, I began going over my rosters for my classes - two beginning, two intermediate, and one advanced Spanish classes, along with my planning period and the final hour of the day slated for Glee. I was thankful that Figgins had finally listened to my plea and gave me my planning period right before Glee. I needed that extra time to get out of "en espanol" mode and into my musical one. I'd often thought about going back to school and get my masters in music education. However, Spanish was becoming a necessity, and although it was taxing at times, I loved my job as an educator.

"William," I heard the familiar voice say, and I turned to see Principal Figgins standing behind me. "How was your summer?"

I nodded as I began to place the first year textbooks on each desk, along with a classroom questionnaire. "Great - I went down to the beach house with my Dad - we went deep-sea fishing. Other than that, there really wasn't anything that exciting." I left out the part where I jumped out of my vehicle and ran into a volatile crash scene, pulling a total stranger from a burning car.

"Wonderful. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be using your classroom for a run-over English class during seventh. The new guidance counselor has agreed to teach it."

I shook my head, already feeling for the poor soul. "Freshmen?"

Figgins nodded his head. "Almost four hundred this year alone. We need another high school but until the board gets off their collective asses and appropriates the money, we're stuck with what we have."

I agreed. "Well, we always seem to make it work, don't we?"

I watched as Figgins shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. " As he turned to leave, he called back over his shoulder. "Don't forget - we have a faculty meeting at eleven."

I told him I'd be there as I continued to get things set up in my classroom. By ten-fifteen, I had taken care of gathering my rosters and making out seating charts based on what I knew about the upperclassmen. I had both Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry in my first intermediate class. Although they never really showed it outwardly, I knew there was tension between the two girls due to their both having dated the same guy. Having them both in Glee had seemed to ease the tension somewhat, but I didn't want to take any chances.

As eleven o'clock neared, I grabbed a pen and legal pad from my desk drawer and headed toward the media center. Other fellow teachers were starting to file in, and as they did, we caught up on what had happened with everyone over the summer. A collective hush came over those gathered as Sue Sylvester entered the room. Although she had proven to me that she was indeed somewhat human, most of the other faculty knew her as a know-it-all hard ass, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of her wrath, especially if she'd been having a bad day.

As Figgins walked into the room, a glimpse of something familiar gnawed at my stomach. A petite redhead walked in behind him, her canary colored blouse holding my attention. I knew her from somewhere. _Had we both attended Ohio State? Had she done her student teaching here at McKinley? _I couldn't put my finger on it, but I was going to have to find out.

I watched as she took a seat on the front row, her delicate and manicured fingers curling around her pen as she began to jot something on the steno pad she held in her hand.

"Attention, everyone." Figgins stood in the front of the room that was now filled with the entire faculty and staff of McKinley High. "Welcome back for another wonderful year here at William McKinley High School. I trust that you all had a great summer, and that you're ready to get back to the work of molding the young minds of the students who will soon darken these halls." My mind zoned out as Figgins continued his usual welcoming speech. I glanced over at the familiar young woman once again, still not able to place where I knew her from. I was shaken from my reverie when Carl Howell, one of the teachers in the Science department, nudged my arm. I looked down to see he was holding his notebook over to me.

_The redhead's kind of hot. Wonder if she's available? _

I shrugged my shoulders as I looked back up to Figgins, feigning my interest in what he had to say as I scribbled something onto a clean sheet of my notepad.

_Not sure. Gonna try to add her to your wall of shame?_

It was no secret that Carl Howell, a two-time divorcee, was hell-bent on having his way with every available female teacher and substitute at McKinley. It wasn't my business to tell him how to live his life - he seemed to do alright for himself and I'd never heard anything bad about him from the various women he'd loved and left, but - well, there was something about this woman. She looked too delicate - too fragile; I didn't want him playing his game of 'Love 'em and Leave 'em' with her.

Figgins cleared his throat. "And now, I'd like to introduce you all to our new guidance counselor, Miss Emma Pillsbury."

My eyes widened and I gasped as I looked up at the woman who was now standing before us. Noticing the walking cast on her left leg, it hit me. This was Emma - _THE Emma _- I had pulled from her car. The one who I'd begged to stay with me. The one who stood before me now as a peer. And, she was healthy. Well. She was alright.

As she began to speak and tell us how she wanted to start an SAT and High School Graduation Prep class, I listened to her voice. She sounded confident and strong, so different from the weak and struggling voice I had heard only seven weeks earlier. She turned her head to address my side of the room and as our eyes met, she stopped speaking. Her eyes widened and I noticed her hands trembling, the sheet of paper she held began to flutter slightly. Her breath caught in her throat and she blinked. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she tried to will her voice to come, but it was with an abrupt halt that she turned and hurried out of the door, leaving everyone in the room in a state of shock.

Everyone but me.

_**Author's Note:**_

This is the third re-write of this chapter, and finally I have something I am proud of. I actually had to endure one of these meetings today when I went back into work, but thankfully there was NO crying and rushing out. Actually, that might have made the meeting better, but I digress.

I hope that those of you reading are continuing to enjoy this story, and that you'll bear with me while I set up the backstory. I'm trying to write plenty of opportunity for Will and Emma to have time to get to know each other. His planning period is the one before Glee; Emma's Freshman Comp class is in his room. Emma already feels strongly for him since he saved her life, and he feels the same kinship.

Once again, reviews are nice, but you'll not see me begging for them. I write to make myself happy - it's therapeutic, especially in my life these days. My Mom will be having surgery tomorrow to insert a pacemaker. We got the good news that her mass was NOT cancer, but in doing some of the tests to find out exactly what was giving her so many health problems, they noticed a heart arrhythmia, and are going to take care of that as well as the rare infection in her lungs that started all this mess.

Thanks to all of you who have supported me not only in this story, but also in sending me sweet messages regarding my Mom. You all are the best, and I mean that. A special thanks to the Matt Pack over on Twitter (you know who you are!). You've all been especially helpful in keeping my spirits up, and I appreciate your friendships.

Until next time, ~jilly


	4. Chapter 4

_**Will's Point of View**_

I watched my co-workers as they stared in shock at the current turn in events. Principal Figgins followed after Emma, and as he left the room, the quiet chatter started. Carl, who had quit doodling on his notebook long enough to see Emma dart out of the room, leaned over to talk to me.

"Um, maybe I shouldn't pursue that one. Looks like she might be a basket case. What set her off anyway? Maybe she was flabbergasted by charming good looks…"

My acidic tone didn't go unnoticed. "Carl, would you just shut up? Obviously she's upset about something."

I smiled inwardly at the shocked look he gave me as I stood up and walked out of the room. I could hear the muffled voices in the next hallway, and as I rounded the corner, I could see Emma leaning up against the wall, a tissue clutched in her hands. Figgins was standing in front of her, his hand gently resting on her shoulder. I cleared my throat to get their attention.

"Principal - might I have a moment with Ms. Pillsbury?"

My boss looked at me and smiled. "Surely, William." As he walked toward me, he leaned in to only where I could hear. "She told me what you did. What a wonderful thing to do for someone you didn't even know."

"I'd like to keep it that way if it's all the same to you," I whispered back.

Figgins nodded his head and clasped me on the shoulder. "You're a good man, William. Your secret is safe with me."

I waited until he was around the corner to approach her. She still stood against the wall, her long red hair draping her face from my view. I could hear the quiet sobs, and took a moment to collect my thoughts before speaking. "I've wondered how you were, Emma. I'm so happy to see that you're alright."

She looked up at me, her eyes brimming with a new set of tears. "Um…I…gosh - thank you. Thank you so much for what you did. You saved..." Before I knew it, Emma's arms were around me in an awkward but sincere hug.

Unsure of what I should do, or what she even wanted me to do, I gently wrapped one arm around her and patted her back. "There there," I said. "It's alright."

She released me quickly. "It's - you risked your life to save mine. I mean, I didn't even know your name until right now. So, thank you, William, for giving me a second chance."

I nodded my head as she pulled away. "You're most welcome, Emma. Please, call me Will, or Schue. That's what most of the other teachers call me."

She looked up at me as she dotted her eyes. "Shoe? Why would people call you that?"

I laughed aloud then. "William Schuester - Will or Schue for short." She laughed, and I was thankful that I had made her stop crying at least.

"You know, I tried to find out about you several times. The hospital wouldn't give me any information on you, and I had to bribe a paramedic into telling a nurse he remembered me just so I could come in and check on you for myself…"

"I knew it!"

She covered her mouth as her voice echoed through the empty corridors of the school. Lowering her voice, she continued. "I thought I had dreamed it. Those first few days are still just a big fog. I really don't remember much about them, other than lots of machines and random voices. But I remembered seeing you; hearing your voice." I noticed that she was looking me directly in the eyes. "And, your eyes - they really are as beautiful as I remember."

I felt a blush in my cheeks at her comment.

"We didn't really have that great of a first introduction, so…" She extended her hand. "Hello, my name is Emma Pillsbury, and I'll be your new guidance counselor, and eternally grateful for your act of kindness."

I took her hand into mine gently, and was surprised that she had a firm handshake. "Well, hello Emma, I'm Will Schuester - your friendly neighborhood Spanish teacher. And, no thanks necessary."

I could hear voices starting to move down the hall toward our location, which meant the faculty meeting was over. "Several of us are going out for lunch - would you care to join us?"

Emma thought for a moment before nodding her head and smiling. "Um, yeah - that would be nice. Just let me freshen up and grab my purse from my office. Where can I meet you?"

"We usually just meet at the front office and go from there. Is that alright with you?"

She agreed, and as I turned to leave, she called my name. "Will?"

"Yes?" I questioned.

She was fidgeting, her fingers absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair. "It was nice to meet you…again. Thanks for everything."

_**Emma's Point of View **_

I was sure that all but two members of the McKinley staff now thought I was cuckoo. After my abrupt departure from the meeting, I was sure to be the latest focus of the rumor mill. That is why I was glad that Will had asked me to lunch with some of the other teachers. Maybe meeting them face to face would help quell some of the gossip fodder. I checked my makeup one last time making sure I didn't have any stray signs of mascara, then flipped my compact shut and headed back toward the main office.

"Emma," he called from behind me, and I turned to see him heading toward me with a couple of other teachers in tow. "So glad you're joining us." He nodded to the others beside him. "Emma, this is Val Clemmons - she's the head of our English department, and this is Dana Emerson, our ESOL specialist." I nodded to the two women as Will walked over to the other group before returning with two other people.

"This is Ken Tanaka; he's head of the Athletics Department and our head football coach. And this beautiful young lady right here is Mrs. Darvett."

The older woman nudged him. "William Schuester, I'm not your teacher anymore, so stop sucking up to me for extra credit, and by all means, call me Olivia." Everyone laughed as she approached me and took my hand. "Dear Emma, I'm Olivia Darvett. Welcome to McKinley."

I thanked her for her welcome, and watched as Dana and Val started toward the door. "We're gonna go on over and get a table…how many?"

Will was about to speak when another, deeper voice caught my attention. "Where are we going?"

I turned to see the tall, handsome man approaching. His hair was black as night, and his olive complexion was a start contrast to his perfect, insanely white teeth. I looked over at Will, whose demeanor had changed.

Will spoke, his voice sounding annoyed. "Some of us were heading over to Connor's Deli."

"Alright then, count me in." I noticed that this man had not taken his eyes off me, and it made me feel both a little nervous and flattered. No one that looked like him had ever paid me any sort of attention. He extended his hand as he approached me. "Carl Howell, Biology and Human Anatomy."

He said it as if I was supposed to be impressed, and I smiled. "Emma Pillsbury. Nice to meet you."

Will approached me. "Ready to go, Emma?"

I nodded, feeling Carl's stare still on me. "Um, yeah. Can I follow you? I'm not quite sure how to get there."

Will looked at me sweetly, and then glared over at Carl. "How about you just ride with Mrs. - um, Olivia and me? I have room for three in my truck."

Carl interrupted. "Ah, I'm on the Harley today or I'd offer to give you a ride, Emma. Meet you there?"

Will nodded and as we watched Carl walk away, I could have sworn I heard Will mouth the word _'jerk'_ under his breath.

The ride to the restaurant was enjoyable as Will and Olivia filled me in on most of the people with which we would be having lunch. I was thankful for the inside information on Val. Knowing she was the head of the English department, I wanted to make a good impression.

"So, what's with this Carl fellow?"

I almost regretted asking it as silence filled the cab of the truck. "He's, um…he's nice," Will said as he glanced at me in the rearview mirror. "Very knowledgeable in his subject."

Olivia laughed under her breath. "Will, be nice."

I watched the exchange between the two. "OK- apparently I'm missing something."

Olivia turned to face me from the front of the extended cab. "Carl's a nice guy, but - he has a bit of a reputation around McKinley for being somewhat of a ladies man."

I thought back and could see where he might seem that way. Good-looking men like Carl usually intimidated most women. Then again, Will was quite handsome and I didn't feel the least bit of intimidation with him. Of course, the whole 'hero' bit with him was still fresh on my mind.

As we pulled into the parking lot, I noticed the sleek Harley Davidson pulling in behind us. Sure enough, under the helmet was Carl. He smiled and winked at me as he climbed off the bike.

Connor's Deli was a local establishment; I found out it had been in business for almost two generations. It also seemed to be the go-to place for the lunch crowd, as it was packed. I was thankful that Val and Dana had come ahead and gotten a table big enough to seat all seven of us. I took a seat across the table from Will, and was thankful that Olivia had taken the seat beside me. I already felt at ease with the two of them.

After placing our orders with the server, the inquisition began. "So, Emma…."

"Yes, Dana?" I had hoped I had gotten her name right.

"Tell us about yourself. Where did you teach before McKinley?"

I told them about my old school back in Frankfort and about my family who all still lived there. They asked about my preferred methods of teaching, and Val seemed impressed that I had four students from my creative writing class that had been published in a regional poetry magazine.

Ken Tanaka, the football coach, chimed in next. "So, are you married? Do you have any children?"

I found it odd, but answered anyway. "Nope, no husband. No children.

Val interjected. "Speaking of that, Ken - when is Ellen going to have that baby? It seems as if she's been pregnant for years now."

I looked over at Will, who was smiling. He leaned forward and whispered. "Just wait - it's about time for you to hear all the goods on our co-workers. Olivia and I have NOTHING in the way of dirt compared to these two."

Of course, Will was right. I found out who was dating whom, and who had gotten divorced, married, remarried, and pregnant in the short two months for summer break - all in the span of 10 minutes. I didn't know any of these people yet, but I had a feeling that when I met them, I would already have a pre-conceived opinion just by what I had heard.

"So, Emma - do you have a boyfriend?" Val stared at me in anticipation of my answer.

"Um, no. I just moved her about two months ago, and most of that time was - well…" I figured that I might as well just face the situation head-on. "I was in the hospital - I had a terrible wreck - my car was crushed between two trucks…"

Ken pointed his finger at me. "Wait a minute! Are you the girl - the one who was rescued by the unknown Good Samaritan?"

_Great, _I thought to myself - _I am still going to be tomorrow's gossip fodder - but instead of being the weird new counselor, I was going to be the damsel in distress._

"That's amazing."

It was the first time the entire meal that I had heard Carl speak. "That must have been quite an experience, being saved like that. You know, I'm thankful you were, so that you could grace our table with your beauty today."

I could hear the groans from the other end of the table, and noticed that the two younger women were rolling their eyes in disgust. "Why, thank you Carl. That's very sweet."

As our food started to arrive, conversation turned to other general news topics, and before long, it was time to leave. The server came around with our checks, placing one at every seat but mine. "Excuse me, ma'am - I didn't…"

Our server smiled. "Ma'am, your meal has already been taken care of."

I glanced down the table at Carl, who was frantically texting on his phone. As several of the others stood to go pay their checks, I looked around. I wanted to thank whomever it was that picked up my tab. Looking across the table, I caught Will's eye. "It was you, wasn't it?"

He held up his hands as a smirk crossed his lips.

"It _**was**_ you. Shouldn't I be the one buying _**your **_lunch?"

He put his finger to his lips. "Let's keep that under wraps, shall we?" He stood and walked around, pulling my seat out for me as we walked to the cashier.

The drive back was relatively quiet. I had really enjoyed my time getting to know my new co-workers; more specifically, Will. He was everything I had made him out to be in my dreams - kind, caring, compassionate. Well, I knew the first two were a given - but that last one - I sure hoped I could find out about that one.

"So," I said as we walked back into the cool air of the school building. "I appreciate you inviting me out for lunch."

"It was our pleasure," Olivia said, patting my shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my room and finish up my first week lesson plans. Figgins said he needs them by the end of the week."

I gasped. "Next week? I need to get to work then."

Will's eyes lit up as if he had thought of something. "Oh yeah - you're the one using my room during seventh period."

I looked at him. "Is that your room?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm in the choral room last period of the day. I'm also over the Glee Club."

"Well then, I guess that makes us roomies." I playfully nudged his shoulder.

"I guess it does." He toyed with the end of his sunglasses. "Well, so - if you have some time later this afternoon and you want to come by, I can clear off a couple of shelves and a drawer in my desk for your use, that is - if you want me to."

"Um, yeah - that would be great. I need to settle a few things in my office right now, but maybe later today or tomorrow?"

He smiled. "That'll be fine. I'll see you then, _roomie_."

I watched as Will started down the hall and couldn't help but stare. _How had I not noticed his build until now? _His broad shoulders pulled his shirt tight at his shoulder blades, and you could see the muscle straining against the fabric. His biceps pushed at the hem of his sleeves, and his ass filled out his jeans perfectly.

_Emma! Get a hold on yourself. _I already had this man on a pedestal for his actions. It was not helping matters that he was incredibly handsome and that his body seemed to be modeled after Adonis himself.

Almost an hour later, I had my office set up the way I wanted. My laptop would not be arriving until tomorrow, so there was not much else I could work on - at least not in here. We still had two hours in the workday, and I could not think of a better way to spend the time then prepping for my last period class.

Grabbing my teacher's manual, I started toward Room 107, where I secretly hoped that Will Schuester would still be there.

_**Author's Note:**_

Thanks to my in-laws, I only had one child at home last night, and she would rather go to her room with a book than hang out with the parents. That explains why we have a chapter earlier than I had anticipated. I surely hope that I'm not boring you all with the back-story - I promise, I will get to the meat of the story soon. I was discussing the future plot of the story with one of my most trusted advisors, and gauging by her response, the story I have in mind will be well received.

Again, thanks to the Matt Pack over on Twitter for all of their visual encouragement (SPECS PICS FTW!), and to all of you other readers who leave me such wonderful comments and praises. I appreciate all of you so much.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	5. Chapter 5

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I knew it was wrong, but I just couldn't help myself. I didn't really want to say anything, either. After all, it _was_ his classroom.

But as I stood outside the door, I watched him cradle the blonde woman's head in his hands, his mouth and hers engaged in what appeared to be a passionate kiss. Instantly I was deflated. Of course a man such as Will Schuester would be involved with someone.

Their lips parted and I took a couple of steps back so that I would not be noticed. Breathing in a cleansing breath, I walked back toward the door of Room 107, purposely stepping extra hard to make my approach known. It must have worked, as when I met the doorframe this time, he was only leaning against his desk. The blonde was still standing in front of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had a visitor - I'll just come back."

Will's voice stopped me. "No, Emma - come back. It's alright - she was just leaving."

I turned and walked into the room, and noticed the blonde eyeing me up and down. "I was just going to start working on my seating chart."

Will moved his hand to the office chair behind the desk and motioned for me to sit down. "Oh, Emma - this is my wife, Terri. Terri, this is Emma Pillsbury - our new Guidance Counselor. She'll also be teaching an English class in here while I've got Glee."

Terri looked at me, smiled, and held out her hand. "Very nice to meet you." We shook hands briefly, and then Terri turned back to Will. "I've got to work until closing tonight, and then we have a truck coming in, so I'll be staying to supervise until Howard and Lance finish unloading. Be home around eleven?"

Will nodded his head and pulled her in for a chaste kiss. "Alright, Terr - see you then."

She smiled at him briefly, and turned back to me. "Nice to meet you, again."

As she walked out of the room, Will turned his attention back to me. "OK, well - I have cleared out the bottom-right hand drawer for your use, and -" I watched as he opened one of the doors of the storage cabinet behind his desk. "These two half-shelves were the best I could do in the way of storage."

"That's fine - it's perfect," I said, watching as he moved back toward me. He took a seat in one of the pupil desks. "So, Kentucky, huh?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah - born and raised."

He rested his chin on his hand. "I thought I noticed a hint of an accent when we were in the hallway. I know most people find them distracting but - I've always loved the sound of the southern accent. When my parents and I used to go South Carolina when I was a kid, I loved to listen to the locals. I'd strike up conversations with them just to hear them talk."

He went silent for a moment, and I continued to smile at him. "Listen to me - I'm sorry. You're trying to work, and I'm hindering you with my blabbering about your accent. Please forgive me. I'm just, well - I always find myself over talking when…"

He fell silent, and although I was very interested in what he was going to say, it never came to fruition.

"Know what? I've got some work I need to do in the choral room." Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his keys and pulled a copper-colored key from the ring. "Not sure if I'll be back before you get ready to leave, but if not, will you lock up? I'll just be down the hall near the rear entrance - you can drop the key off there before you leave."

Grabbing his messenger bag from the floor beside the desk, he smiled. "See you later."

I spent the next hour and a half working through a rough draft lesson plan for the first two weeks, and then made my way to the workroom to pick up my textbooks. As I rolled them toward the classroom, I met resistance from the A/V cart I was using to transport them. I looked down to find that one of the wheels was stuck, and so I kicked it with my heel to try and get it moving again. That proved to be a bad idea as textbooks flew off of the cart and onto the floor below. As they slapped onto the freshly polished tiles, I could feel my face growing flush with embarrassment at the commotion.

Hastily I started picking up the books before anyone could see me and my predicament. I was almost successful, but when I heard the voice behind me, my cheeks once again went hot with humiliation. His familiar voice was close. "Problem?"

I turned to see his smiling face staring down at me, a stack of books held out in front of him. "Um, yeah. Stuck wheel."

Carl held the books out to me, and as I took them, I muttered my thank you. "You know, I've been telling them about this cart for almost two years now." He leaned down and lifted the wheel over the small lip between the two hallways that had initially started all of this. "Here, let me help you."

I was appreciative for his help, as the thirty-two textbooks were quite a feat to push especially on the antiquated cart. As we walked back toward the classroom, we made the usual small talk. I knew that I'd been told he was a player, but he didn't seem the part, at least not to me. He helped me store the books in the cabinet space that Will had cleared for me, and then took at a look at my roster.

"You've got a few repeaters in here."

"What? I thought I had all freshmen." I took the printed roster from his hands.

"Well, the majority are, but these two…" He pointed to a couple of names, marking them with a red pen. "I had these two last year in my Biology I class - this one will be fine, but Travis Marks - he can sometimes be a bit of a problem. You let me know if he gives you any trouble, and I'll make sure to talk to him. He and I had several 'talks' last year, and by the end of the year, he was doing alright in my class."

I glanced up at him and noticed his face once again. He had dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows, and his smile was infectious. I couldn't help but smile back at him as he looked at me. "Well, thank you for that information Carl. I'll keep it in mind, and if I need you?"

He pulled a post-it off Will's desk and wrote quickly, then handed me the slip of paper. "I'm in room 237 - you can buzz me at any time and I'll make sure to talk to him."

I took the piece of paper, and noticed that he'd also written his e-mail address and cell phone number.

"I didn't think we were supposed to use our cell phones on school grounds - you know, it really discourages the 'no cell use' policy with the kids when they see us…"

Carl stood from the edge of the desk and crossed his arms. "Well, that's for _your personal_ use. You know - if you need anything else - someone to show you around town, maybe go to a movie sometime." His smile was dazzling, and I saw a sparkle in his eyes. "Know what? That sounded so cliché. Just forget it - I don't know what I was thinking. I just - well…"

He started to back up toward the door, his head hung in what appeared to be embarrassment.

"Oh no, that's fine - it's sweet of you to offer."

He looked back up now, a look of shame on his face. "It was presumptuous and not at all professional. I'm sorry - I shouldn't have."

"I think it was very nice. And yeah, if I need someone to show me around I'll let you know."

Carl clasped his hands in front of him. "OK - alright then. Well, I'm going to get back to my room. Remember - if you need anything, just give me a call."

I nodded my understanding and watched as he backed back out into the hallway. _ Had he really just given me his number? Wasn't that something a girl usually did? _Regardless, I smiled, placing the small slip of paper into my purse. I'd make sure to add his phone to my address book when I got home.

Finishing up my work in the classroom, I grabbed my book and turned out the lights, closing and locking the door behind me. Slipping Will's key into my pocket, I started toward the choral room, which I had noticed on my way to the faculty meeting this morning. I could hear music streaming from the room, the voice crisp and clear as it sang in tune with the old classic. I opened the door quietly, noticing the young woman sitting on a stool in the center of the room. Will sat on the risers, his head resting on his palms as he listened to the song.

Noticing my arrival, he motioned for me to take a seat beside him. As I did, I looked into the face of the brunette. It was wrought with emotion as she sang about it being her time to win. I'd never heard a voice so pure and vibrant. Finishing her song, she looked to Will.

"Mr. Schuester, as you can see, that performance was flawless, yet the director at the Lima Young Artists Guild told me that I wasn't right for the lead in Cabaret due to being too experienced. Certainly you can understand my disdain for not getting the role when it's clear that I was absolutely what they needed for the part."

Will rose from his seated position and looked over at me, rolling his eyes quickly before turning his attention back to the student. "Rachel, it's alright. There will be other parts. Don't get so upset over it. You gave it your best effort and that's all you can do."

She visibly wasn't happy with his answer, and as she turned to leave, she looked directly at me. "Who is she?"

Will turned back to look at me and smiled. "Rachel, this is our new Guidance Counselor, Ms. Pillsbury. Ms. Pillsbury, this is Rachel Berry."

I recognized the name from the notes that Mr. Crandall had left me regarding his regulars. I stood and extended my hand. "Oh yes, Rachel - it's very nice to meet you."

She looked at my hand, then placed her hands on her hips. "Well, it's about time. I've been saying that we needed a female counselor to better handle the needs of the female students in this school. For far too long we've not had anyone to discuss women's issues with. I'm glad to finally see that the school board has given some consideration to the numerous letters I've sent them."

With her tirade done, she quickly turned on her heel and walked briskly out the door. I glanced over to see Will, his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry about that - she's very…"

"High maintenance?" I questioned, which elicited a laugh out of Will. "I kind of gathered that from Mr. Crandall's notes on her."

"That's putting it mildly." He pushed up off the piano and ran a hand through his hair. "She's a bit of a diva, but - I mean, you heard her voice. She's like an angel, and she's an absolute god-send to this show choir."

Remembering why I was here in the first place, I reached into my skirt pocket and grabbed his key. "Oh, here. Thanks for letting me get a few things ready. I think I'm pretty much set, so I won't have to bother you anymore this week."

Will took the key from my hands and as he did, his fingers once again brushed my skin. Instantly I felt the electricity there, and knew it had to be one sided. "Emma, you're not a bother. Honestly - if you need to do anything in that room, feel free to come down . I have planning before your class, so if you need to come work on anything early you're more than welcome. I'll most likely be in here anyway, getting set up for Glee so the room will be all yours."

He looked at me and smiled, and I once again felt the tears welling up in my eyes. "You really are too perfect."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

I looked at Will and felt my face go red. I hadn't meant to say that aloud, and was instantly mortified at my lack of tact. "Um, no - just still a little in shock over who you are, that's all."

Will took a step toward me and reached for my hand. "Emma, please don't put me up on some pedestal just because of what happened. I would hope that any person who saw what I did and could see the danger would have done the exact same thing. I'm just a normal guy who had an adrenaline rush. That's all."

I sighed. "That's not all. You risked…"

He held up his hand. "Please - I'd rather not talk about it, especially not here. I don't want it…."

It then hit me - he hadn't told anyone but Figgins what he had done. "Oh…OH!" His words at the deli came back to me. _Let's just keep that our little secret._ I looked up at him and smiled. "Alright, Will - I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"And you as well, Emma."

I turned to walk out the door and as I reached the frame, he spoke. "Oh, Emma - has anyone told you about tomorrow?"

I turned back to look at him. "Yeah, it's Tuesday - the third day of the week, the second day of the workweek."

He laughed. "No. Tomorrow is our annual faculty team-building day. So, although you look very professional, I don't exactly think that outfit will work well with all of the outdoor activities scheduled for tomorrow."

I glanced down at my attire. "So, what - a t-shirt and shorts?"

He nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

I thanked him as I left the room and headed back toward my office. Grabbing my purse, I headed out to my car, feeling very good about my first day at McKinley High.

After picking-up dinner at a small café, I headed home to my condo, excited about the prospect of getting to know more of my co-workers during the team-building exercises tomorrow. Stopping at the red light, I noticed the flashy red sports car in the lane beside me. The two people in the front seat were oblivious to anything but each other. His head was turned from me, but as they pulled away from their passionate kiss, I instantly recognized the woman as she pushed her blonde hair away from her face.

The man that Terri Schuester was kissing was _**not **_her husband.

_**Author's Note:**_

So, did any of you see that coming?

In a bout of insomnia last night, I wrote this chapter out, along with a few paragraphs of the chapter 6. I know that some of you are fans of Terri, but for this story to turn out the way it needs to, I had to make her bad.

So, now that Emma knows, what do you think will happen?

QUICK UPDATE ON MY MOM (for those who care): She was released from the hospital yesterday and is resting comfortably at home. Her pacemaker is working well, and the doctors have her on several medicines for the infection in her lung. Thanks to all of you for your well wishes.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	6. Chapter 6

_**Will's Point of View**_

It was quiet as I entered the apartment and sat my gym bag down by the front table. Terri was working, and since she wasn't going to be home until late, I was on my own for dinner. I rambled through the refrigerator locating the Chinese take-out leftovers from Saturday night. Placing them into the microwave, I retreated to the bedroom to kick off my shoes and change into a t-shirt and pajama pants. After getting comfortable, I headed back into the kitchen to retrieve my now edible Sesame Chicken, and settled into the living room. I had DVR'ed a special on PBS - something I knew Terri would have no interest in, so I watched it as I ate my dinner.

Finishing up, I cleared every trace of food from the living room (Terri wasn't fond of me eating in there) and grabbed my messenger bag, pulling out the lesson plan book and the new Intermediate Spanish text we were using this year. I flipped the television over to the Indians game, hoping I could use it as background noise while I finished writing up assignments for the first two weeks of this year's classes.

I was right in the middle of jotting down an assignment when my cell phone rang. Fumbling around for my bag, I finally retrieved it from under the scattered books and papers. However, I was too late as the call had already gone to voicemail. It was a number I didn't recognize, so I guessed it must have been a wrong number anyway.

Setting it to the side table, I continued pouring over the new textbook as I felt my eyes getting heavy with sleep. I knew that I should try to fight it, but it was the first time in several weeks that I had felt any real peace in the house. Don't get me wrong; I loved my wife, but sometimes I couldn't really relax. Terri was a worrier by nature, and was always posing me with the 'what if's' and 'we should's' while I was trying to relax, whether it be by watching television or reading a book.

Finally I succumbed to my body, and drifted off to sleep.

_I could see her silhouette in the darkness as I approached the window. Her hair flowed in gentle waves down her back, and I could see the pale glow of her skin in the moonlight. Her back was turned to me, which afforded me the opportunity to drink in her beauty. The gentle curve of her waist; her slender hips. She was beautiful - and I had to have her. _

_I snaked my arms around her waist from behind and heard her gasp. "I didn't mean to frighten you, love," I whispered as my lips found the nape of her neck. "You are so beautiful." _

_Her head fell back onto my shoulders as my hands crept slowly up her body to the buttons that held her blouse closed. I gently loosed them one by one then pulled the silky fabric from her body as she let out a contented moan. My hands now roamed the soft skin of her stomach, her arms, and her breasts. "You are exquisite," I breathed into her ear again, my fingers gently sliding beneath the delicate lace cups. I felt her nipple harden at my touch, and I turned her to face me._

"_You're perfect too, Will. Just like I told you." With that, Emma's face became visible as she pressed her rosebud lips against my mouth, parting my lips with her tongue as she pressed her chest into mine…_

I awoke with a start, my head reeling. _What the hell was that? _

"Will, are you alright? You look rather flushed."

I noticed Terri standing at the end of the sofa, her purse and vest draped over her arm. "You seem upset. Bad dream?"

I could feel my erection pressing against my pants, and was thankful that the textbook was still in my lap. "Yeah, Terri…just - I guess I was more tired than I thought."

She placed her things on the chair and walked to stand behind me, her hands slowly kneading into my shoulders as I pushed away the items in my lap. "Why don't you go on to bed, sweetie? I'll be in there shortly. Just need to get a shower and…"

Before I knew it, I had pulled Terri over the couch on top of me, my mouth attacking hers with more ferocity than I had attempted in a long time. My tongue darted into her mouth, and she relented momentarily before pushing away from me. "Will - honey, not tonight. I just got off a long shift and I'm exhausted."

Later that night as I lie in bed, I thought about my dream once again. Yes, I couldn't lie - Emma Pillsbury was a beautiful woman. But, I **was **a married man. Even if I wanted to do anything with her, I couldn't - that's not what married people did. I passed it off as a fluke, and rolled over to my side of the bed, where I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I was up and ready for work earlier than usual. It was always easier to get up and get dressed knowing that even though you were going to work, you weren't going to be putting in a typical day at the office. I dressed in a white McKinley High Athletics T-shirt and a pair of navy shorts and grabbed my ball cap from the shelf in the closet. Before I left, I leaned over and kissed Terri goodbye. "See you tonight," I said, and she half mumbled a goodbye.

As I entered the school, Mrs. Dean was standing at the door. She greeted me with a smile and handed me an envelope. "Don't open that until Figgins tells you to."

I slipped it into my pocket as I walked to my room. After storing my wallet and lesson plan book in my desk, I locked up and continued down the hall to the gymnasium, where several activities had been set up. One side of the bleachers had been pulled out, and several of my co-workers were already gathered there. I noticed Sue Sylvester standing in the middle of the floor, her hands working animatedly as she spoke to Principal Figgins.

"Figgy, my Cheerios are set to compete at Nationals in four days. I don't have time to play Romper Room with you and the rest of the incompetent slobs that make up this faculty. Case in point…"

She grabbed my arm as I walked by. "Will here has delusions of grandeur - he sincerely believes his little troupe of singing snot faucets has a chance to be something big. The only thing big he has in his future is his bill from Paul Mitchell for the gallons of hair gel he orders each month."

"Sue, that's not…"

Principal Figgins shot me a look. "William, I think it's just best if you move along."

Sue interjected. "Yes, William - please move along. I don't need your mediocrity rubbing off on me."

Shaking my head, I walked away from the boorish cheerleading coach and took a seat near Val and Dana. We'd all been classmates here at McKinley, and although Val and I had attempted a short relationship when we were freshmen, we had always been friends. We were discussing Sue's latest tirade when I felt her presence.

"Um, can I sit with you guys?"

I looked up and gasped. I knew it was probably only because of my dream last night, but I was speechless. Emma stood before me wearing a light green sleeveless t-shirt and a pair of neatly pressed khaki shorts. Her red waves were pulled up into a neat ponytail, with only a few bangs falling down on the side of her face.

"Sure," Dana said, scooting over to make room for Emma between she and I.

As she sat down, I could smell her shampoo - honeysuckle- and I did my best not to look at her, mainly because I could feel the heat radiating in my cheeks. Even if she didn't know about my improper dream starring her **I did**, and I couldn't keep the image that my mind's eye had conjured of her out of my head.

Slowly the rest of the faculty trickled in, and as Figgins took the microphone, the conversations died down. "OK, today as you came in, you were handed an envelope. If you would, please open it. There should be a colored card inside. Don't take it out just yet, but note your color. That will determine your team for today.

Everyone opened their envelopes, and looking inside, I noted the red card. I closed it back and looked over to Emma, who was looking at her card.

"OK, everyone who has a red or green card, please move over to this side of the bleachers. All of those with a blue or yellow card stay put."

Emma and I stood at the same time, and as we started to make our way to the other side of the bleachers, Figgins began to speak again. "Now, everyone take out your cards and begin to divide yourselves into teams. "

I opened my envelope and held up my card. "I suppose we're teammates?"

Emma pulled the green card out of her envelope. "I'm afraid not." I was sure I was imagining it, but her face looked a little let down. I watched as she maneuvered her way up the steps to join the rest of her teammates, and was upset to see Carl standing in her group.

After we divided ourselves into four sections, we awaited our next instructions. "Now, one person from each group should have a gold star affixed to their card. If you have one of these cards, please hold it up."

I watched as Connie Stewart held up her yellow card, while Val held up her red card. Mike Anderson held up the blue card and - dear God - Carl Howell had the green one.

"Congratulations, you are our team captains!"

Figgins announced our first event, and Val immediately started scouting our team for the most suitable players for this round. I noticed that Carl was standing right beside Emma, and she was smiling, doing her best to be supportive. Most of the days activities would have to exclude her since her leg still in the air cast, but she was doing all she could to root her fellow teammates on.

By lunchtime, our Red team had pulled ahead of the other teams by almost twenty points. Of course, we had lucked up and gotten most of the assistant football coaches on our squad. Sitting on the bleachers near the south end zone of the football field, I saw Emma walking by with her boxed lunch and drink.

"Hey, Emma - why don't you join us?"

I was thankful that Dana had asked her to sit with us. Although no one else on this earth knew about my dream, I didn't want to give anyone the impression that Emma and I were anything other than acquaintances.

She sat her lunch and drink down beside us. "Is it always this competitive?" she asked, glancing down to where several of the other faculty members were already preparing for the tug-of-war.

"Oh honey, this is tame. Wait until we go inside - out here they get to show off their brute strength, but most of these people here are just as competitive in the indoor competitions, too."

I watched as Emma's eyes lit up. "So, I might actually get to participate in something?"

I looked over at her. "Yeah - last I heard we were doing a trivia contest, and someone even brought in a Wii for a few competitions."

I saw Emma's eyes light up. "Good, I felt useless just keeping score."

As we finished our lunch, I watched as she struggled to make her way down the steps, her hands now full with her trash.

"Here, let me help you with that."

I watched as Carl lifted her into his arms, carrying her down the steps. As he reached the last one he put her down on her feet. "Thought it would be quicker that way - wouldn't hold up traffic as much."

Emma stared at him with a stern look on her face, and try as I might, I couldn't help but overhear their conversation. "That was very kind of you, Carl; but in the future, please do **not** touch me without my permission, especially when it involves sweeping me off my feet."

With those words, she turned on her good heel and walked away, leaving the dumbfounded man standing with his mouth agape.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in the gym, as the forecast for rain had led to all activities being scheduled indoors. Games of Horse and Trivial Pursuit had taken the place of the outdoor relays.

As all four teams filed back into the gymnasium, I noticed the large screen television at the end of the gym, the two guitar controllers lying on the floor in front of it.

Figgins called us all to attention. "As you all can see, the Red and Green teams are tied up at eighty points a piece. As was the case last year, the tiebreaker will be settled on neutral ground - this year, it's Guitar Hero.

Everyone in the gym laughed and some groaned as the chatter began. "The Red and Green teams should pick one member to serve as their representative. This cannot be a member who has participated in more than 5 events, so choose wisely."

Dana looked over at me. "Will, I know you and my ex-husband have spent several hours at his house playing this stupid game, and you've participated in exactly four events, so - you're up."

I stood and started toward Principal Figgins. "I see the red team has chosen Mr. Schuester as their representative- Green team, who will be yours?"

I was thoroughly shocked to see Emma making her way toward us. "Ah, Ms. Pillsbury seems to be the choice for the Green team."

As she approached me, I leaned down and grabbed the red guitar controller, handing it to her. "So, have you ever done this before?"

She nodded. "Only a few times with my nephews back home in Kentucky. You?"

I wasn't going to give away anything. "Yeah, a few times."

We stood in front of our peers as Figgins called Stephanie Mallette, our media specialist and a member of the Blue team down to the floor. "In this basket I have the names of all the songs on the game. Ms. Mallette will pick the song, and both of our competitors will play at the same time on the same level."

We both watched with anticipation as she reached into the basket, pulling out the card and reading into the microphone: "Everlong by the Foo Fighters."

Several of our fellow teachers started to cheer, while others - the older set - sat with confused looks on their faces.

Figgins turned to both of us. "OK, the person with the best score at the end of the song will be awarded thirty points and will win this year's competition. Both players, set your difficulty to Medium, and let's begin."

I watched as Emma toyed with her guitar. "You use the green button to select and the red to back up."

She looked over at me and spoke. "I've done this before so…"

"Yeah," I said, leaning over to her as I winked involuntarily a sly smile on my face. "Good luck, and may the best _man_ win."

Her smirk was evident as she looked back at me. "Bring it, Schuester. I dare you."

Three minutes later, I stood still as stone as I looked at the screen, the final notes of the song playing through the speakers of the television. Figgins walked towards us and began to read the final results off the screen.

"Will Schuester from the red team has scored an impressive 145,482 points." I heard a little cheer come from our section of the bleachers. "Emma Pillsbury from the green team has scored - well, also an impressive score - 147,209. That does it - the Green Team wins!"

I watched as the members of Emma's team came down to congratulate her as I stood with the plastic guitar still in my hands. Figgins announced that we were dismissed, and everyone started to dissipate from the room, while the members of the green team continued their celebration.

Emma broke away from her team members and walked over to me, extending her hand. "Well played, Will."

I stared at her. "Emma, how…?"

She leaned in toward me. "Remember, two nephews - ages 11 and 13. We played this _all _the time in Frankfort." She raised her eyebrow at me and smiled, leaning in to whisper. "And Everclear? One of my favorite songs. I learned to play it first."

With that, she smiled and winked at me, and I could only watch as she rejoined the celebration.

She really was quite a woman.

_**Author's Note:**_

Will's having sex dreams about Emma! Maybe his subconscious is telling him something?

And, we found out something about our Emma that we didn't know - she's a gamer!

Believe it or not, when I was still working at the High School, this actually happened at one of our Teacher in-service days. It was very similar to the way I described it here, but the first competition of the day was a Guitar Hero battle. Our principal was looking for a way to even out the playing field and have a little fun - so each team had to pick a representative to play the game for the first points of the day. Of course, team captains were instructed to pick someone who did not have children of video-gaming age. Believe me, it was funny to watch a bunch of late forty-somethings try to play Guitar Hero.

I hope you're enjoying reading this story as much as I am writing it. The next chapter will skip ahead to the first day of school, and we'll get to see both Will and Emma working with their students, along with a little Carl drama thrown in for good measure. Remember, this is AU, so while I am sticking to some canon, I have a little more leeway to play with the characters.

Thanks for reading. I really do appreciate it.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	7. Chapter 7

_**Emma's Point of View**_

My heels clicked rhythmically on the tiled floors as I walked to my office. Students were quickly filling the halls, their chatter and laughter filling the air. I waved to Mrs. Webb as I passed by her office. She was already busy, her office filled with students who were picking up their schedules from the registrar.

As I entered my office, I noticed the brightly colored flowers in the delicate green vase, the bright pink bow accenting it nicely. They were Gerbera daisies, my favorite - two yellow, two pink, and two orange, arranged with greenery and eucalyptus. My entire office smelled wonderful. I noted the small envelope sticking up out of the middle. Grabbing it quickly, I opened it and read the card:

_Have a spectacular first day! So glad you're here._

That was it. There was no name attached.

_Who had given me flowers? Better yet, who had convinced the janitor to let them into my office to place them here? _I glanced up and noticed Will as he walked past my office, talking and smiling with the kids. He looked in my direction and as I gave him a small wave, he smiled and pointed his finger at me.

I wanted to go out and thank him, but just as I reached my door, the bell rang. In the sea of bodies, I lost sight of him.

The rest of the morning, I helped get newly enrolled students scheduled into classes and made last minute course changes for upperclassmen. Before I knew it, lunchtime had come and gone, and I had thirty minutes before I was to meet with my Freshman Comp class. I quickly ate the lunch I had packed that morning, then grabbed the box of books I had ordered last week. Heading down the hallway, I noticed that the door to room 107 was open.

_Will had planning period this hour. _

I knocked lightly on the open door anyway, and smiled as he looked up at me. "Emma, come on in. How's your first day going?"

I sighed. "So far, so good. Of course, the real test comes in…" I looked down at my watch. "…approximately seventeen minutes."

By this time, he had approached me, taking the box out of my hands. "You're gonna do just fine."

"I hope you're right. I haven't dealt with freshman in quite some time." I opened the box he had placed on his desk, pulling a small stack of the paperback novels out and placing one on each desk. I watched as Will took a stack and started on the other side.

"You don't have to do this, you know - you've already done enough today."

Will stopped and looked up at me the puzzled look on his face. "Emma, really, it's nothing."

"Nothing? I think it's really sweet."

He and I walked back to the box at the same time and reached in for another stack of books, our hands brushing slightly. He paused for a moment, as did I.

"So…Lord of the Flies?" He pulled his hands away quickly as he asked the question and headed back to start placing the books on desks.

"Um…yeah. It's not too thick, so it's not intimidating, but it needs to be read. Your first year in high school is kind of like this book. You know - a jungle - trying to find your way in a new place…it kind of fits."

Will had sat down in a desk now, and listened intently as I explained my ambitions for the first two weeks until the bell rang.

"Well, here goes - I wish you luck."

As he turned to leave, I stopped him. "Hey, Will - really - thanks for everything today."

He nodded. "Anytime. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

As he walked out of the door, several unfamiliar faces started to fill the room. Taking my place behind the podium, I sat on the stool and waited until the final bell rang. I wasn't going to count tardiness today - they were freshman, and still finding their way around.

As they settled in, I stood up. "Good afternoon, I am Miss Pillsbury, and this is your Freshman Composition class. As you can see, your textbook as well as a copy of William Golding's _Lord of the Flies _sits in front of you. While today we are going to spend the hour getting to know each other, I will expect you to have read chapters one and two by Thursday for a discussion."

I heard several groans as I reached down into my bag and retrieved the surveys I had printed out last week. "But today, we're going to find out a little more about each one of you. If you will, take one of these and pass it back."

As I started the papers to go down each row, I explained the exercise. "On this paper, you will find twenty-five questions. Your assignment for the next 20 minutes is to find someone in the classroom who can answer one of the questions on your form. For example, if I were completing the assignment, I could sign the 'has an older brother' line. But, the same person can only sign your survey ONCE."

Their voices switched from disappointed to somewhat interested as they began to scan the room, looking for potential signers for their forms.

"Ok, your time begins now."

I sat at the desk and watched as the students interacted with each other. This had always been a good icebreaker, and it helped the students get to know each other, even if it was only a tiny tidbit of information.

At the end of the allotted time, I stood up and asked everyone to take his or her seat.

"So, now you should know a little something about most of your classmates. As freshmen, you are all in a similar situation. You're all little fish in a big pond. Some of you will emerge to be leaders; some of you will follow; some of you will revolt."

I stood and began to walk through the rows of desks. "This book discusses a similar theme. The British schoolboys in this book are thrust into the unknown - coming from a civilized culture - middle school - and being thrust into the wild unknown - high school." That earned a small chuckle from the group.

"Some of you might not know, but I'm new to McKinley, too. I am going to be learning all of the ins and outs of this high school right along with you. But rest assured, we will make it through this year together."

For the rest of the hour, I encouraged the students to talk quietly amongst themselves and try to get to know one of their new classmates. The dismissal bell rang, and as they all stood to leave, I spoke loudly. "Tomorrow we'll be starting in your English books - page 7 - see you then."

As they filed out, I walked through the room and straightened the desks back into neat rows, picking up the stacks of books that were left on empty desks. I only had twenty-nine students in the class, which left me three slots for any new enrolls or transfers. As I stashed the books back into my shelf in the cabinet, I heard footsteps behind me.

"I hope I didn't leave too much of a mess - I tried to straighten the desks back up so that they'd be ready for your first period class tomorrow. I…"

"It's alright. I don't mind."

I turned around to find a single yellow gerbera daisy lying across my teacher's text.

"But…" I glanced over to see Carl Howell standing beside the desk, a big smile on his face. "It was you?"

His smile widened. "Yeah. Thought you deserved a more proper welcome. You know, something to brighten up your office."

"And my day," I said, picking up the daisy he had left on the desk. "Thank you, they're gorgeous."

I started to gather my things, placing them into my bag, and watched from the corner of my eye as he began to fidget. "Um, Emma…?"

"Yes?" I questioned, stopping what I was doing to give him my full attention.

"Would you like to go get some coffee? I mean, there's a Starbucks right around the corner and - well, that is, if you don't already have plans. I just thought…"

"I'd love to."

He waited for me to gather the rest of my belongings, and then motioned for me to walk in front of him. As we exited the room, I could see Will walking toward us.

"Hey, Emma - how'd it go?" The smile on his face was genuine; I could tell he was interested.

"Great," I said. "I didn't know you'd be coming right back or I wouldn't have locked the door.

He shrugged. "It's alright." His smile faded somewhat when he saw Carl behind me. "Heading home?"

Carl spoke before I could. "No, Emma and I are going out for coffee. See you tomorrow, Will."

_**Will's Point of View**_

It took all of the self-control within me not to walk up to Carl Howell and punch him square in the mouth, especially when he turned to me, giving me the thumbs-up before thrusting the air in front of him. Emma Pillsbury was a woman - a fine one at that from what I could tell - and he had lured her into his web. I really wanted to shout down the hall that she shouldn't go but it wasn't really my place to do that. She was an adult; she could make her own decisions.

I just wished that those didn't include Carl Howell.

Carl and I had grown up together, our grandparents only living one block from each other. We would play together as boys, and were good friends even up until middle school. However, living in different districts, he attended Castleberry High School while I was at McKinley. We were on opposing baseball teams, and although we kept up the guise of still being friends, he was my biggest rival. I always did my best to gain an advantage over him when I could. That's one reason why the win at Regionals my senior year was so special to me.

Castleberry had put together a spectacular show highlighting the music from blockbuster films of the 80's, and Carl was their male lead. He was positive that they would win, which is why I was more than happy to hoist the Regionals Champ trophy in his face after our disco-themed show took the top prize. He had not spoken to me for several years after that, but once we had started working together at McKinley, I felt it was time to put the rivalry aside.

Besides, I was married. Emma was a beautiful single woman who - well, she could do much better than Carl, in my opinion. Coming to grips with the fact that it was none of my business, I gathered my things and locked up, ready to go home and relax.

Terri arrived home shortly after I did, and after dinner, we sat down on the couch. I had been scolded far too many times for 'prattling on incessantly about my day' when she was tired, and rather than start another argument, I had learned to keep it in until she asked.

"So how was it?" Her enthusiasm was lacking.

"What?" I muted the television and turned to face her.

"Your day? Anything interesting happen? Usually you're bursting at the seams after the first day back." Her tone was anything but caring.

"Oh, you know. It was your typical first day - kids in the wrong classes, confusion in the hallways. Nothing special to speak of."

Terri sat up straight and turned to face me. "Oh, come on, Will. You don't have to be hateful about it."

"Hateful?" I looked at her with surprise. "I wasn't being hateful. You usually don't care about what goes on at work. I…"

"Will, I've been working all summer - even taking on more shifts, and it seems that you don't care about what goes on with MY work. You got to sit at home all summer and watch baseball while I was out there on my feet for seven or eight hours a day."

I did not want to fight with her. "Terri, calm down - this is really nothing to get upset over. I'm sorry." I wasn't even sure why I was apologizing, but if it meant putting a halt to an argument, I was happy to concede.

"It's alright, Will. I guess I'm just - well, these extra shifts are messing with my sleep patterns and I'm really cranky."

Pulling her into my arms, I allowed her head to rest on my shoulder. "I really do appreciate it, you know. I know taking the extra shifts has been hard on you, but I really do want to thank you for it."

She tensed in my arms momentarily, but soon relaxed. "So - please, tell me more about your day. Any good McKinley gossip?"

Terri, Dana, and Val had been Cheerios together back in the day, and she knew that even back then, they were the go-to girls for the scoop on what was going on inside the confines of the school. Although she and Val never spoke to each other that much anymore, she knew that I would eventually hear everything from one or both of them.

"Well, let's see. Ellen Tanaka finally had their baby - a boy. Patrick Graves got married over the summer to some woman who works for Senator Howard's re-election campaign. Oh, and Carl Howell's back to his old ways."

Terri sat up and turned around to face me. "What? Who's the flavor of the month now?"

It sickened me to hear Emma referred to as such. "You actually met her the other day - Emma Pillsbury, the new guidance counselor."

Terri laughed. "You mean the kewpie doll with the red hair and Bambi eyes?"

I bit my tongue for a moment before speaking. "Emma's actually very smart."

"Oh, she is?" Terr's words were laced with sarcasm. "Well, I guess that doesn't surprise me. You've always did have a thing for redheads."

"Hey, where is this hostility coming from? All I said was that she was very smart." I ran my hand through my hair, clearly frustrated.

Terri stood and started toward the table, grabbing her keys. "Will, you use 'smart' to mean 'pretty'. I'm sorry I'm not 'smart' enough for you."

I started to go after her, but she was already out the door.

Confused by the events of the last five minutes, I slumped back down onto the sofa and closed my eyes, my fingers rubbing at the bridge of my nose. Terri had been working more lately, and hadn't been getting as much sleep as usual. She just needed a little while to cool off; blow off a little steam.

When she got home, I would make sure to apologize…again.

_**Author's Note:**_

Well, there was some good and some bad in that chapter, huh? Emma seemed to get along good with her class - well, at least for now. In addition, Emma automatically assumed that Will had given her the flowers. Turns out that Carl might not be too bad, right? Well, until he did that whole "air-hump" move to Will behind Emma's back. Yeah - Carl's a womanizer, just like everyone said, but he's so damn smooth. I guess Emma's just going to have to learn this one on her own.

As for Terri, well - she lashed out at Will for taking up for Emma. Clearly, she's projecting her own guilt onto Will. Poor Will just takes it. I promise he's going to grow a backbone before this whole thing is over.

I really want to thank all of you for reading this story. Your encouragement means so much, and I honestly couldn't do it without every one of you letting me know what you liked (and didn't like) about the story. I promise, there won't be any more Guitar Hero, either.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	8. Chapter 8

_**Emma's Point of View**_

On Tuesday he'd asked me out for coffee.

On Wednesday, we had lunch together in the teacher's lounge.

On Thursday, he'd finally asked me out.

Now it was Friday, and as the last of my students filed out of the classroom, I reached into my bag to retrieve my cell phone. I'd heard it buzzing for the last twenty minutes, knowing that the only person who would be sending me a text message would have to be Carl.

Sure enough, I was right, as I looked down at the screen.

_Pick you up 6:30. Dinner reservations Il Palazzo for 7:15. C u then gorgeous. -C_

I giggled as I flipped my phone shut. I knew what I'd heard; but I hadn't seen any of it yet.

"Something funny?"

I looked up from my phone with a giddy smile on my face to meet Will's gaze. "Um…no, not really, just…I'm a little excited, that's all."

I hadn't really seen him all day which why it surprised me to see him in only a red t-shirt and a pair of well worn, well-fitting jeans. "Oh yeah, about what?"

I hesitated for a moment. "I…I have a date."

Will smile faded. "Anyone I know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact…"

"Carl?"

He said his name with bitterness, and it angered me. "As a matter of fact, yes. I mean, there aren't any other _viable _options around here, are there?"

I think he caught my veiled insult. "Emma…I apologize. I just - well…" He ran his hand through his waves. "I hope the two of you have a nice time."

Gathering the last of my things, I stood and walked past him. "Thanks. I think we will."

Rushing home, I grabbed a quick shower and changed into a cream colored cardigan and black slacks. After touching up my makeup and sweeping my hair up into a loose bun, I grabbed my grandmother's pearl earrings from my jewelry box. I had just finished slipping on my shoes when I heard a knock at the door.

I glanced through the peephole and saw Carl standing there, the end of his sunglasses hanging from his mouth. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and was just about to raise his hand to knock once again when I opened the door.

"Hi," I said, smiling. He was dressed in a crisp white button down with a navy sport coat over it, and a pair of khaki pants.

"Hey, beautiful." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "These are for you."

I took the flowers and motioned for him to come inside. "Give me just a second to put these in some water, and then we can go." I pulled a small vase from the cabinet over my sink and ran some water into it, quickly arranging the stems before bringing them to rest in the center of my small dining table.

"There," I said, holding my hands out Vanna White style to show off my handiwork.

"Very nice," he said. "And the flowers look pretty good, too."

I blushed at his compliment. "Thank you." I felt my cheeks getting warm and knew that I was blushing.

Carl was already at the door, holding it open. "Shall we, then?"

I nodded and walked ahead of him, pausing only to lock the deadbolt behind me. His hand came to rest on the small of my back as he escorted me down the sidewalk and to his car.

"A Beamer?" I noted as he opened the passenger door for me. "Tell me how you afford this on your teacher's salary?"

He chuckled as he closed my door, and I watched as he walked around the front of the car to his side. Cranking the engine, he glanced over at me.

"Seriously, how can you afford this car?"

He pulled the car into gear, and as he backed out of the parking space, he spoke. "You really want to know?"

I nodded as he looked at me. "I secretly deal drugs out of the back. And I'm a pimp in my spare time."

I laughed. "Seriously - how'd you get such a sweet ride?"

"You really want to know?" He paused for a moment. "Ever heard of Howell's Hot Dogs? Well, my dad and his brother started the company thirty years ago."

"NO WAY!" I said, turning my body in the seat to face him. "I remember when I was a little girl going to Cincinnati with my Dad. We always had to stop at Howell's for lunch. That's your Dad? The one on the commercials?"

We had stopped at a red light, so he turned to look at me. "No, that's my Uncle Steve. He's the face man of the whole operation. My dad's the behind-the-scenes, long-term planning kind of guy."

"I see - so, you're old money?" I nudged him with my elbow, and he faked pain.

"Nope, just did a lot of work for my parents at the store when I was a kid, and instead of paying me, Dad put all of my earnings into a bank account. When he passed last year, the money came to me - it was a sizeable sum, and in his will he said to buy something that would make me happy, so - here she is."

I felt horribly for asking him to tell me the story, especially after I found out that his father had died such a short time ago. Silence filled the car for the rest of the drive to the restaurant. I was surprised that there was such an establishment as Il Palazzo in Lima, Ohio. Carl was out of the car in an instant, opening my door and extending his hand to me as I stepped out of the two-seater.

As we walked in, the hostess recognized him right away. "So nice to see you, Mr. Howell. Will your regular table be alright?"

He nodded as he once again placed his hand on my back, escorting me through the crowded room. The restaurant was nice - not overbearing - and had a friendly atmosphere. Small crystal candleholders flickered with pillar candles in the center of each table, the fabric napkins folded into ornate swans atop the salad plates.

Carl pulled my seat out for me and made sure I was settled before handing the hostess a ten dollar bill, taking his seat across from me. After our server brought us menus and Carl expertly ordered a bottle of wine along with our meals, we sat in silence once again.

"What's on your mind?" he said, looking at me across the table. "You seem upset. Did I do something wrong?"

I immediately shook my head. "Um…no. Not at all. Just - well, it's kind of embarrassing."

"Try me," he said, winking across the table. He really was a handsome man, and charming to boot.

I decided that right now, honesty would be best, especially before I had any alcohol. "I'm a bit nervous. I haven't had a date in a little over a year, and well - it all seems kind of new…again."

Carl flashed that dazzling smile at me. "Really? I find that shocking."

His eyes locked with mine, and I felt myself turning red again, and was finally thankful for the dim light. "Yeah - I just never really found time for a boyfriend when I was in Kentucky. My brother - his wife is in the Army reserves, and she was deployed to Iraq for eighteen months. He didn't really have anyone to watch his boys so - I helped out while she was gone."

Carl reached his hand across the table, and I hesitantly placed mine into his. "I think that's a noble thing to do. Family is important."

We sat silently for a moment, our hands touching. "Know what?"

I shook my head.

"I'm a little nervous, too."

By this time our server had arrived with our salads and our wine, and as we released our hands and ate our meal, I began to become a little more at ease. We talked about anything and everything, and by the time our entrees were finished, I felt more confident. It turned out we had quite a few things in common.

As our server presented the dessert tray to us, I was torn. It all looked so good.

"Leo, can you bring out a half portion of the amaretto cheesecake and the tiramisu for the lady, and I'll have the cherry biscotti." Our server nodded and as he walked away, I looked over at Carl. "How'd you know those were the two I was debating over?"

He once again reached across the table, this time taking my hand into his. "I can tell."

After our dessert, Carl called for our check and paid the server. Standing, he pulled my chair out and escorted me out into the cool September night. I shivered slightly, and he slipped out of his jacket, placing it around my shoulders.

"I was going to suggest a walk, but if you're cold…"

"No," I said, looking up at him. "A walk sounds lovely."

He extended his arm to me, and I placed mine inside the crook. There was a small park across the street from the restaurant, with twinkling lights hanging from the trees. A large fountain bubbled in the center, colored lights illuminating the water in alternating hues of blue, red, and green.

"I've had a nice time," I said to break the silence.

"Had?" He stopped walking, turning to face me. "You're not bailing on me, are you?"

"Oh, no…NO." I said, realizing how I must have come off. "I just, well -"

I was silenced as his lips touched mine gently. The chaste kiss would have seemed like nothing to the casual passer-by, but it had been awhile, so I was quite surprised and a wee bit thrilled.

As I pulled away, I looked into his - hazel eyes? His wavy hair? Will stared down at me, smiling.

I shook my head and closed my eyes, opening them to see Carl's smile instead.

"I'm sorry; I guess I shouldn't have done that without your permission."

He stepped back from me, and instantly I felt bad. "No, it's not that. Not at all. I rather, well - enjoyed it." I failed to mention the fact that I'd envisioned another man's face while he'd kissed me.

"Enough for me to try again?"

I nodded as our lips met once again. His lips were soft; I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the kiss. He pulled away first this time, taking my hand and wrapping it into his as we continued our walk.

Eventually we made it around the entire park, and he helped me back into his car. During the drive home, he mentioned to me what nice time he'd had, and that he'd like to take me out again. I agreed, and we made plans for brunch on Sunday, followed by a trip to an art gallery in Dayton.

"So, can I call you tomorrow?" We stood at my door now, and I nodded.

"Of course. And, I'll see you on Sunday - around eleven that morning?"

He smiled. "We'll iron out the plans tomorrow." He hugged me gently before leaning in one last time for a small kiss. "But for now, thank you for a wonderful evening. Goodbye, Emma."

I squeezed his hand as he pulled away to take my keys, unlocking the door and opening it for me. "Bye, Carl, and thank you."

As I closed the door behind me, I sank down to the floor and let out a small squeal.

Everyone at McKinley High was wrong about Carl Howell, and I was going to make sure I told them; every single one of them.

_**Author's Note:**_

I cannot tell you how difficult it is to write a womanizer (like Carl is in this story) as a nice guy, but I think I came across as making him fairly decent. Emma seemed to like him, but was she did kind of use the "he's someone else" ploy at least once. Funny what that subconscious mind will do to you, huh?

There really is an Il Palazzo Italian Ristorante, but it's happily nestled in Little Italy, NYC - not Lima, Ohio. I had the extreme pleasure of having dinner there when I was visiting, and I swear - I WILL GO BACK. You can count on it. (And, if recent chatter turns out to be correct, that could be as early as next May/June!)

Once again, I appreciate all of you for taking this journey with me. I know that many don't like AU fics, but I appreciate you all giving this one a chance. I'm trying to stay similar to canon, but obviously not totally with it.

Regardless, thanks for reading and reviewing. I am not lying when I say that I have some of the best and most supportive readers.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	9. Chapter 9

_**Will's Point of View**_

The mild days of September had given way to the cool, crisp days of early October. The school year was going well, and as we'd had several new students join Glee, I was busier than ever working on routines and music. We had our first public performance in a little over three weeks, and I'd been logging several late nights. I was thankful that Terri was working several nights a week, as well. I had thought that it might make us appreciate our time together more. However, it seemed to have pushed us further apart. Every thing I said; everything I did - it seemed that she found something wrong with it. It wasn't just the big things either - she'd given me a ten minute tongue lashing for not loading the washing machine correctly, then went into our bedroom and closed the door, where I could hear her crying.

"Do you think she's alright?"

I looked across the table in the faculty break room at Emma, the royal purple color of her cardigan a flattering color to her hair.

"I mean, you know - sometime hormones can make women do strange things - especially…Will, is she pregnant?"

My eyes bugged out of my head as her question registered in my head, and try as I might, I couldn't stifle my laughter. "Well, if she is, it isn't mine…we haven't…"

I realized I had said too much as I noticed Emma's face turning red. "Um, sorry, TMI, right?"

Emma gulped and reached for her sandwich, taking a bite to avoid answering my question immediately. "Um, no - Will…can you meet me this afternoon? There's really something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Emma and I had become pretty close friends over the last month. It had all started when I'd posted a list for faculty chaperones for our annual trip over to Carmel High for their Fall Showcase. She'd volunteered almost immediately - and had been the only one to do so. Several of the kids had been happy to welcome her into our little group - she was already becoming a great asset to McKinley, and many of the girls had been in to talk to her about issues they were facing. Even Rachel Berry seemed to be a different person after talking to her.

I realized I'd sat silently and hadn't answered her question. "Um, yeah, sure - we have practice this afternoon until around four-thirty. Will you still be around then?"

Emma nodded as she placed the plastic lid back on her bottle of water. "Sure."

The bell rang, signaling the end of our allotted lunch period, so I bid her a farewell and headed back toward my classroom. Emma had walked out ahead of me, and as she walked, I couldn't help but think how things might have been if I had met her first. We had a lot in common; we liked the same bands and seemed to have similar political views…

_STOP IT WILL! You're married and she's with Carl._

That last part still bothered me. Emma and Carl had been dating each other since that first week of school, and although she seemed genuinely happy, I was still waiting for the other shoe to drop. I had seen them together last Friday night when I'd gone out to support the football team in yet another brilliant loss. They were cuddled together under a blanket in the cool October evening. That night I'd dreamed that it was she and I under that red plaid blanket, and although the dream was brief, it had made me feel so comforted. Of course, I had awoke with a start to find that Terri wasn't still home. She'd had car trouble and was thankful for a kind trucker who had seen her have the blowout and had changed her tire for her at one o'clock in the morning. It had upset me that she didn't call, and when I asked her about it she'd only called me possessive and slammed the bedroom door in my face.

As I sat in my room during my planning period, I wondered if Emma might have been right. Was Terri pregnant? Mood swings did go along with it, but if she was? I did the math, and realized that it might be possible. It had been at least seven weeks but - that was enough to warrant some changes. I made a mental note to try and be a little more understanding toward her. But, if that was it, wouldn't she have told me by now?

Regardless, I realized that we had been spending a lot of time apart. Maybe I should plan a weekend away for just the two of us - I was sure if I called James, he'd let her have a weekend off since she'd taken the extra shifts for Howard.

Proud of my new ideas, I closed my grade book and shoved it into my messenger bag as I made my way down to the choir room.

Seventh period had spilled over into after school practice time, and as I worked on a couple of the verses with Artie and Mike, I heard the chatter start - mostly the girls.

"Miss P!" Mercedes' voice carried over the others. After the recent loss of her grandmother, she'd been logging a lot of time with Emma, and it seemed to have done a world of good. I heard Emma speaking to all of the girls and turned to see that she was surrounded by all seven of them - it almost looked like she was being mobbed.

"Hey," she said, waving at me. "If it's alright, I'll just sit over here." She pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

"No, Miss P - sit up there. Let us show you what we've been working on - you'll be objective, since you've not seen it before." Noah Puckerman smiled and winked at the redhead, and she shook her head and rolled her eyes at him.

Quinn and Santana had already pulled a chair to the front of the piano and were pushing her toward it. Emma sat down and crossed her legs at the ankles. "OK, kids - show me what you've got."

I stood to her side and started the CD and watched as my group of (now) sixteen members breezed through the Jay-Z and Alicia Keys number, performing better than they had done it before. Emma's face lit up as she smiled and applauded the students for a job well done.

"Well, " I mentioned as I stopped the track. "Maybe I should have Miss Pillsbury attend practice more often - you all were great! And for that, everyone go on home - you deserve a short afternoon."

I watched as everyone gathered their belongings and waited until their chatter was far down the hall before I turned back to Emma. Her once happy demeanor had turned somewhat more serious.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" I pulled the piano bench over to where I was facing her. "What's up?"

She picked at the button on the bottom of her cardigan for just a moment, then solemnly looked up at me. "Will, I'm just wondering - I mean, you know - about you and Terri."

Her question shocked me. "And you mean?"

Once again she fumbled nervously at her button. "I just - I mean, you've been talking about your relationship a lot lately, and well - it seems that you're always feeling like you…"

Realization set in, and I looked up at her, an embarrassed smirk on my face. "Emma, God - I'm sorry. I never meant to throw so much of my personal drama over on you. I just - you're a good friend and I…"

Her mouth fell open. "No, Will - it's not that, I don't mind at all. Isn't that what friends do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, but I…"

Emma cut me off. "Friends also should be honest with one another, and I…"

We were both interrupted by a booming voice behind us. "I thought I heard your voice."

Carl now stood by her side, pulling at her hands until she was standing in front of him. He leaned down to kiss her, and I could tell she was uncomfortable. He pulled away from her and looked over to me. "Will, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything - I just wanted to see if my girl here wanted to go out to dinner tonight."

Carl looked down at Emma, and she smiled up at him. "I have my Yoga class tonight, but how about something quick afterward?"

I walked away as they carried on their conversation, although I could see Emma looking over his shoulder at me. It almost seemed that she was looking at me with - _was it pity_? _Certainly not_, I thought.

As they carried on their conversation, I grabbed my things and quietly departed the room.

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and I was thankful. I was tired, and really needed some down time at home. My biggest ambition for the weekend was happening tonight, and as I entered Sheets-N-Things, I hoped that Terri had not already had dinner. I'd gone by her favorite Mexican restaurant and picked up her favorite - Chicken Fajita Nachos. I wanted to do something to surprise her - maybe show her that I appreciated all she was doing taking the extra shifts.

After walking around for a few minutes, I didn't see her. Walking up to the registers, I noticed Howard Bamboo standing behind the counter.

"Howard," I said, holding out my hand to shake his. "How's your sister? I assume she's better?"

He looked at me like I had three eyes. "Um, I don't have a sister."

Maybe I had misheard Terri, but I was sure that she'd told me it was Howard that was taking the time off to visit his sister.

"Where's Terri?"

He looked at me - again with a puzzled look in his eye. "I don't know."

I glanced around, looking down at my watch. I had promised my Dad that I'd come over for dinner with he and my Mother tonight. "Well, when you see her, would you tell her I came by and brought her this?"

Howard took the bag from my hands and mumbled. "Yeah, sure."

I said my goodbyes and walked out to the parking lot, leaving a note on Terri's windshield before I left.

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I wondered how pathetic the other people in the queue thought I was, standing here all alone in the line at the theater. I mean, here I was on a Friday night standing in line to see that new mind thriller that all the kids at school had talked about - I'd even seen Artie and Tina a few people ahead of me. Carl had abruptly canceled our plans at the last minute - his old friend had tickets to the Ohio State game tomorrow, and he'd offered him one. Knowing that was his college team of choice, I'd encouraged him to go on. They'd have to stay overnight - they had plans to be up front and center for College GameDay the next morning.

Taking a seat at the back of the theater, I munched my popcorn and tried not to look too pitiful here all by myself. As the lights went down, I thought I caught a glimpse of Will's wife Terri sitting in one of the two-seated "date rows" along the side of the theatre walls. _Great_, I thought to myself, _just what I need _- _someone else to see me at the movies all alone. _

I did all that I could to keep my head down every time someone would come down the aisle. The lights dimmed further, and as they did, I noticed a man taking the seat beside Terri. As I looked closer, I noticed that the silhouettes didn't match up. This man was much too tall to be Will. His hair didn't have the same waves. This was the man I'd seen in the car with her - the man I'd wanted to talk to Will about earlier in the week. My stomach churned as I watched them acting like two horny teenagers as they made out in the dimly lit room while everyone else around them was watching the film.

I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to call Will - tell him what was going on. Sure, it might kill our friendship - maybe even make him hate me, but I felt he needed to know. I stood up from my seat and made my way out to my car. Climbing inside, I reached into my purse and retrieved my phone, turning it back on.

It was when I looked back up and saw the couple walking out of the theater hand in hand and draped over each other that I dropped my phone, quickly cranked the engine, and sped back home never looking back. I didn't want them to see me, and quite frankly, I was now at a loss for words.

_**Author's Note:**_

And this, my friends, is what they call the proverbial sh*t hitting the fan. Emma's got sure proof now, and doesn't exactly know what to do. But rest assured, Terri's cheating ways aren't going to last much longer. Emma's protective of Will - after all - she feels she still 'owes' him for his act of bravery.

I'm sorry for the delay in posting. My Mom's health issues continue, as she has been re-admitted to the hospital for more fluid in her lungs and now some new heart issues. She is in the best place for her right now (under the doctor's care) and we are now discussing long term plans for her future care.

I have also gone back to work for the 2010 - 2011 school year, so updates will be further apart now. Being in student records, this is my busiest time of the year, so I know I will be slammed at work.

Again, if it weren't for you, my readers, I wouldn't have the encouragement and love needed to continue on this journey. Your comments and replies make my day.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	10. Chapter 10

_**Will's Point of View**_

The next Monday morning was cold and rainy - the kind of day you just want to crawl back into bed and sleep until afternoon. I'd seriously thought of calling in sick and doing just that, but we had the invitational in two weeks, and we needed the practice.

Terri and I had been at each other's throats all weekend, and her being home was one of the deciding factors in my NOT calling in. I had asked her if she was pregnant, and she automatically took it that I was calling her fat. She'd stormed out of the apartment (it was beginning to lose its effect, much like it had with Rachel and Glee) and so I'd just let her have her tantrum. We'd barely said anything to each other until last night, when she told me that she was just tired.

Everyone had seemed on edge today. It seemed that none of my students were paying attention; Principal Figgins was griping about budgets…again; Sue Sylvester was ranting about Lord knows what. But the one who surprised me most was Emma. She still looked professional, don't get me wrong, but something was different. Her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle.

It was when I had encountered her in the break room that I really noticed her demeanor. She wasn't talking. To anyone. She wasn't eating. She was just sitting, staring out the window watching the rain.

"Emma," I'd said, taking the seat across from her. "Mind if I sit here?"

She looked over at me, her eyes cold. "As a matter of fact, I do." With those words she stood up and briskly walked out. I'd tried to follow her; to ask her what was wrong, but she turned on one heel and pointed her finger in my face. "Do you not understand the meaning of LEAVE ME ALONE?" Her voice reverberated in the lobby of the school, drawing the attention of some students passing by on their way to lunch.

"Emma.." My voice was calmer now. "Are you alright?"

"It might be better to fix your own damage before you start working on others."

I was so dumbstruck by her words that I didn't bother to follow after her now, and I watched as the door to her office slammed shut, the blinds on the windows shaking as she did.

Throughout the rest of the day I pondered just what exactly was going on. Emma had never acted the way she was today. Even on bad days (which I knew she had) she'd never lashed out at anyone. It was as I was walking toward the choir room that it hit me.

Carl.

He'd finally succeeded in breaking her heart. I should go into his biology room right now and show those kids how to dissect a human, but - what was it Emma had said to me earlier? _ "I'm a big girl - I can take care of myself."_

If taking care of herself was falling to pieces, I couldn't bear to watch that happen.

Glee practice was canceled, as there was minor flooding taking place in the area, and Figgins wanted all of the kids to get home safely. This meant all teachers must remain on campus until every student was cleared from the building. I hoped that Emma wouldn't try to duck out at the first opportunity. I was her friend; and I wanted to be there for her in the way she'd been there for me so many times before.

As soon as the faculty got the go-ahead to leave, I grabbed my stuff and headed toward her office, but she was already gone. I hurried out the door and noticed that her car was still in the lot, but she wasn't inside. That meant she had to be in the building somewhere.

I didn't want to stake her out, but I didn't want to take the chance of missing her, so I stood with my phone to my ear, watching as my co-workers hurriedly streamed out of the doors and into their cars, leaving the faculty parking lot almost empty by the time Emma came around the corner. Her eyes were red and swollen - I could tell that she'd been crying.

"Emma," I pleaded as she walked by, reaching out to grab her arm. "Please - talk to me."

"Why?" she said sarcastically. "So you can gloat? Tell me how stupid I was for not listening to you?" She struggled herself out of my grip and headed out into the pouring rain, her green and white polka dotted umbrella barely keeping her dry.

I ran out after her, not caring that I was getting soaked from head to toe. "Emma!" I called out, running to catch up with her. She had already made it safely into her vehicle and had cranked the engine, but she'd made no effort to drive away.

Running to her window, I knocked. "Please - Emma, I want to be here for you. You can talk to me."

She rolled down her window and glared. "You've already been my hero once, Will - I don't need you to do it again."

It was starting to rain harder, and I knew I should just get in my car and leave, but I could not find the strength to do it. I couldn't leave her hurting the way she was now.

"Emma, please listen to me. I've known Carl for a lot longer than you have. I've seen him do this to countless women. I…" I paused as I noticed the lone tear streaking down her cheek. "I don't want to see you hurt. That's all."

She turned away from me, picking at an imaginary piece of lint on her cardigan. "Well, you're too late. Besides, how do you know what's best for me when you don't even know what's best for YOU?"

To say I was shocked at her declaration was an understatement. "What are you talking about, Emma?"

Only one word came from her mouth, but it stung. "Terri."

Sure, I had been confiding in her a lot; telling her about how Terri's mood had soured lately, and how we'd been fighting pretty much all the time. How dare she throw that up in my face, especially now when I was trying to protect her!

"Don't bring my wife into this, Emma. She has nothing to do with your relationship with Carl. Nothing." I felt the unshed tears welling at my eyes, now thankful for the steady rain falling around me. "I trusted you as a friend - as a confidant. I never pegged you as the type to harbor all the things I told you about my marriage just to throw them up in my face when they would serve as ammunition for you."

"Will, she has…"

"NO!" I yelled it loud enough that my voice reverberated off of the brick walls surrounding the faculty parking lot. "You will NOT do this to me."

"Please, Will. Just listen to me."

Emma had gotten out of the safety of her car and was standing in front of me, her hair now hanging in wet clumps around her face.

"Emma, Carl is a womanizer. It's been proven time and time again - and I didn't like him using you as his crutch until he tired of you. Look at how you've been today. I know it's because of him."

"That's not going to happen Will. I refuse to let him take advantage of me."

"Emma, he's manipulative. He'll do anything to get what he wants. Worst of all, he's a liar."

Her words came fast and furious. "Yeah, just like Terri."

I felt the anger welling up inside of me once again. "I told you, Emma…don't bring her…"

"Will, she's CHEATING on you!"

I looked at her in disbelief. _ How could someone who claimed to be my friend say such terrible things? "_How dare you, Emma? How could you…?"

It was what she uttered next that totally did me in. Her eyes looked into mine, and I could see the familiar tell-tale signs that she was about to cry. "Will, I saw it with my own two eyes. I'm so sorry. This isn't how I wanted you to find out. "

I felt the air leave my lungs as the severity of what Emma had said sunk in. I sank to the ground, my back now leaning against the door of her car. Looking up, I saw nothing but compassion and hurt in her eyes as her chest heaved in a sob.

Emma was telling the truth.

"Emma, don't - please tell me it's not…"

She held her hands out to me. "Will, c'mon…let's sit in the car. Talk this out like adults."

Reluctantly I took the hand she proffered me, using my other to wipe the mixture of tears and rain from my face. She opened the driver's side door and pressed the unlock button so that I could climb into the passenger seat beside her.

The silence was palpable as I came to grips with the information I'd been given. It made sense now. Working late. Not wanting to be near me until she'd showered. The anger she'd been showing me for the last several weeks. Her not being there the other night when I dropped by with dinner.

I broke the silence. "How long have you known?"

Emma sighed. "About a month and a half."

"A month and a half? And you're just now telling me? Emma…" I felt my hands going to my hair again as I pulled through it in frustration, a new set of tears forming.

"Will, please calm down. That was the first time I saw them together - and I tried to call you that night, but …you didn't answer your phone. It went straight to voicemail, and I wasn't even sure it was really her. I _had _just met her that day."

I felt the tears flowing freely now. "When did you know for sure?"

Emma reached over and placed her dainty hand on mine. "Friday night. Carl canceled on our plans to go to a ballgame with his friend, and so I went to see a movie by myself. I was sitting in the back, and I noticed that Terri came in and sat down in one of the two-seat rows. A man joined her later, after the lights had gone down."

I tried to choke back a sob, but was unsuccessful. "And?"

Emma's hand squeezed mine in a comforting gesture. "Are you sure you want to know? I can't bear to see you hurting any more than you are now."

My eyes widened as I looked at her, tired and swollen from my tears. Nodding my head, I uttered my response. "Yes."

"Will, they were kissing. Like, really deep, involved kissing. I couldn't handle it, so I got up and left."

Her fingers threaded through mine now as her other hand came to rest atop our clasped ones.

"But, why - Emma, why didn't you call me then? Why didn't you…?"

I heard her gasp, and looked up to see the tears now freely flowing from her eyes. Her loud sobs rattled the near silence in the small confined space of her car.

"Because…" It was my turn to be her rock as she leaned her head over to rest on my shoulder. "…because she was with Carl."

_**Author's Note: **_

I had most of this chapter written out weeks ago, but was holding onto it until it was the right time to bring it into the story. Due to unforeseen circumstances, that time is now. If you read my reviews, you already knew about it - it was going to happen this chapter anyway, but I didn't have the lead up to the big rain scene written until just now.

Again, it might be a few days to a week before there's another update.

Thanks again for reading. Until next time, ~Jilly


	11. Chapter 11

_**Emma's Point of View**_

I felt Will's hand patting my back softly, soothing over my shoulder blades. "Emma, I am so sorry."

Pulling back from him to look into his eyes, I felt a terrible guilt wash over me. "Why are you apologizing to me? Carl and I weren't committed – not by a long shot. I just dropped an atom bomb on you, and you're telling me that you're sorry?"

Will glanced at me and gave me a half-hearted smile. "I always knew you were too good for him; I wanted to tell you to stop so many times before. But, knowing that..." His eyes began to glass over again as a new, now silent round of tears started to flow from his eyes. "Knowing that he was fooling around with Terri – MY wife…"

I could sense the sadness building into anger, and did my best to diffuse the situation. "Will, I realize that you're full of mixed emotions right now, but the best way to handle this is calmly." Truth be told, it had taken all of my inner strength not to get out of my car on Friday night and punch both of them – Carl for being, well – what I had been told, and Terri for screwing up on such a good thing as Will.

And I knew he was a good man. You could tell he was well liked by all of his peers and well respected by the student body at McKinley. He carried himself with confidence; he was comfortable in his own skin. Hell, he'd risked his life for me, someone who at that time was a perfect stranger. There was something to be said about that.

"What do I do?"

His shaky voice interrupted my thoughts. "I honestly don't know, Will," I said. "I guess you first need to weigh the options. Think it through and figure out just what you want to do."

"What are you going to do?"

He looked at me earnestly, and I could tell he was worried about me. Add selfless to his list of ever-growing good qualities. "Well, I kind of already did."

His eyes widened as he looked at me in disbelief. "He knows you know about him and Terri?"

"Oh, god NO!" I said a little too loudly. "I just told him that I saw him with someone else at the movies on Friday night, and that I didn't feel I could be in a relationship with a liar." I giggled softly. "Then I told him in much more colorful words exactly what I thought of him."

"And?"

"And what?" I knew he wanted me to tell him exactly what I'd said, but to be honest, I wasn't really proud of the language I'd used.

"Well, let's just suffice to say that if my Mother had been listening in, I'd still have a bar of soap in my mouth."

He laughed slightly, and I had achieved my goal of lightening the mood somewhat. "Yeah, it definitely would be a soap poisoning possibility. I might even go blind."

I was thankful that he'd caught my movie reference. "Just so you don't shoot your eye out in the end." We sat in silence for a few more minutes as the storm outside calmed a little.

"I don't know if I can go home and look at her now." I could sense the sadness was back, and I did all that I could to calm him down.

"You can, and you will," I said soothingly. "And I am sure that you'll handle it with grace and poise. But, in this instance, yelling and swearing might be condoned." Reaching into my purse, I grabbed one of my business cards and flipped it over, writing my cell number on the back. "I'm here if you need to talk, you know." Handing it to him, I smiled. "I believe in you, Will Schuester."

He patted my hand before reaching for the door handle. "I can do this," he said, giving me a small smile before opening the door. "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it," I said, cranking the engine back to life and turning on the heat all the way. I watched as he made his way over to his truck, and waved as I drove past. That had not gone at all like I had planned, but I felt lighter, having the burden of knowing about his wife's infidelity off of me alone. That didn't mean I felt good my any means; my heart ached for him and for what I knew he was feeling. I could see it all over his face. His eyes had lost their usual sparkle, and the way in which he carried himself was defeated. As I stopped at the light, I whispered a little prayer for his strength and resolve.

_**Will's Point of View**_

It was closing in on ten o'clock, and although I knew I should be thinking about bed, I needed to stay up. Terri had been "working" tonight, and I couldn't sleep knowing what I know knew to be truth. I hadn't wanted to believe Emma, although I knew by the look in her eyes that she was being truthful. I'd called over to Terri's workplace and had gotten it from James himself that she'd never taken on any extra shifts. I'd taken a look at our cell phone bill online and found his cell phone number showing up several times on last month's statement.

I was still mulling over all of the other evidence stacked against her when I heard her key in the front door. Plastering on a fake smile, I stood to greet her.

"Will," she said surprised when I met her at the door. "You've got school tomorrow – I expected you to be asleep by now."

It killed me to do so, but I grabbed her into my arms and hugged her. "I missed you today, that's all."

She pushed away from me and started to shrug off her vest from work. "Will, I don't feel like doing this tonight – It was a long shift and I…"

I interrupted her. "Really? When James called earlier to ask you where you'd left the keys for the supply closet I…"

Her face turned white, and she fumbled for her words. "OK, you caught me. I called in sick tonight and Kendra and I went out for dinner. Since I've been working so much lately, I haven't had any good 'quality' girl time, and I…"

I'd had enough of her excuses. "STOP LYING, TERRI!" I looked over at her and couldn't see the girl I had fallen in love with so many years ago. Taking in a deep breath, I willed myself to calm down. "Terri, I have it on very good authority that you're not working extra shifts – although you're surely sporting enough new clothes and shoes to make me believe it." I was frustrated; I didn't quite know what to say, but I knew that I wanted to get this out in the air – there was no way I could live keeping this information inside.

"Oh, Will – when have you ever cared about what I do anyway? You're always working with that damn Glee Club, and you never take me anywhere…"

The bitterness crept back in. "Where? Like the movies, where we could sit in a row by ourselves in the back and make out like the kids I teach every day? Where we could sneak out before the lights came up and leave to go do God-knows what?"

I watched as her shoulders slumped, the smirk on her face fading as I continued. "Terri, I checked the cell phone bill online. You know, the one that shows all of the phone calls made by number. And I found it kind of funny that one particular number kept being called on your phone. Let's dial it, shall we?"

"Will, Kendra got a new number and I…"

I yelled once again. "NICE TRY, TERRI, but it's NOT going to work this time." I held my phone up in my hands, the speakerphone turned on. It was no surprise when Carl's voicemail message came on over the speaker.

As calmly and as politely as I could, I spoke into the receiver. "Hey Carl. It's Will Schuester from work. If you want her, you can have her."

Flipping my phone shut, I looked over at my wife. "This was my apartment – so, I guess if you have somewhere else to sleep tonight you should go find it. I know someone who probably wouldn't mind letting you share his bed."

I felt the tear trickling down my face as Terri looked at me. "But, Will – it was just the one time, and I…"

"STOP THE LYING!" The anger dripped in my voice now, and I grabbed a pillow from off the sofa and threw it. "Terri, I have it on good authority that it just wasn't one time. Emma said…"

Terri laughed. "Oh, what would that naïve little kewpie know anyway? She couldn't find her way out of a wet paper bag."

"She knew enough to be the one to tell me about your cheating ways."

Her face dropped then, and she sank down into a chair, huge streams of tears falling down her face. "Will, I swear – it meant nothing – I know it was wrong, but – you never seemed to have time for me anymore and…"

I paced back and forth in front of the sofa. "So, instead of coming to me and telling me this, you go out and find it with Carl Fucking Howell? Did it ever cross your one-track mind to mention it to me? Or, were you too caught up in your own self to even think about what you were doing?"

Her tactics changed. "Will, he's the one who pursued me!"

I turned around to face her then, my anger seething. "And you couldn't say no?"

She started the waterworks again. "I was vulnerable. You were all wrapped up in set lists and choreography…"

"Bullshit," I growled. "Terri, you know that I've always tried to do what's best for our marriage, often times sacrificing what I wanted to give you what you did. And this is how you repay me? I think you were jealous that I was finding myself again – that I was happy. You've always gotten your way, because I wanted to make you happy, and…." I finally lost out to my tears as they began to stream down my face. "I can't live with you knowing what you've done – with CARL, nonetheless." My voice seethed as I said his name. "You can sleep on the sofa tonight, and tomorrow, while you're supposed to be at work, I guess you can go apartment hunting."

I turned toward the bedroom and slammed the door behind me, sliding down its length. I ran my hands through my hair and allowed myself time to grieve the death of my marriage. I didn't sleep much (if any) and as my alarm went off, I reached over to the nightstand and turned it off, grabbing my phone in the process. I called our automated line and put in for a substitute, then rolled back over and attempted sleep once again.

I didn't know – hell, I didn't care if Terri was still here, but I knew that I couldn't stay holed up in this room all day in fear of facing her again. I stood from the bed and went over to the door, where I could hear faint sounds coming from the kitchen. As I approached, I could tell that she was cooking - something she never did.

"Hi," she said timidly, looking up at me as I approached. Her eyes were red-rimmed and swollen. She'd been doing her fair share of crying. "I'm making breakfast."

"I can see that."

She glanced at me and then over to the clock. "It's almost seven – you're going to be late for work."

"Not going." I mumbled, reaching for the coffeepot and my favorite mug.

"Good," she said, her hand landing on my back. "We need to talk."

I shrugged my shoulders back, pushing her hand away with my shoulder blades. "About what, Terri? I don't want the sordid details about how you and Carl hooked up, or why you did it. The fact is that you DID IT, and I'm not sure…"

She dropped the dishtowel she'd been ringing in her hands. "Will, we can make this work. I…"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't look at her, not knowing what she'd done.

"How many lies have you told me in the last few months, Terri? Working late, going to Kendra's, not to mention all the lies by omission or even worse, refusing to be with me." I could feel the anger and frustration coming over me now, and I needed to keep it at bay. I couldn't get as upset as I was last night. "Terri, I don't think I can ever trust you again."

She started toward me. "C'mon, Will…we can make this work." As she approached, I noticed that she was loosening the buttons on her blouse. "Remember that first morning after we got married when we made love on the kitchen floor? That was so…"

"STOP!" I hadn't meant to yell, but it was the only way to break her from her reverie. "Terri, no – I don't think –"

She had removed her shirt completely to expose the black see-through bra beneath. "C'mon, Will. You know you want to touch me…"

My back was against the wall now, and I cringed as she pushed herself up against me, her breasts pushing into my chest. "Um, no."

She continued to grind against my leg. "But I know you want me…and it's been so long since we…"

"Dammit, Terri – just STOP!"

She backed away now and I could see the feigned look of hurt on her face. "Don't you dare talk to me that way. You chastise me one night for not wanting to be with you and when I try you…"

I kicked the wall behind me with my bare foot. "It's difficult to want to make love to your wife when you know she's been cheating on you. And besides, look at that bra. You'd never have worn anything like that for me at all. It's…"

I was so frustrated that I reached over to the counter and flung my mug, along with the coffee against the wall. As it shattered, I glanced over to the woman I had once loved. "I've got to get out of here."

I hurried back into the room we'd once shared and took a quick shower. Dressing as quickly as I could, I exited the bedroom and grabbed my keys from the foyer table.

"When can I expect you home?" Terri stood in the foyer now, her arms folded across her chest.

"I'll be home whenever I damn well please."

She reached over to try and straighten my collar, and I pushed her hand away. "I really do have to work from three until nine tonight."

I cut my eyes to look at her and smiled. "That's good to know."

_**Author's Note:**_

Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, what do you think will happen next? (And, sorry to Sportschick – I know you wanted Terri not to be a bitch, but it kinda had to happen.)

Sorry this update took awhile. My Mom's still sick, and with me being back at work full time, it's difficult to find time to write. I wanted to let all of you know that there might be a longer hiatus than expected with this story, considering all of the personal drama going on here. I will try to update once a week (most likely on weekends) but please don't give up on me. I promise I will finish this story AND that there will be a payoff for the Wemma fans out there.

Thanks once again for reading. Until next time, ~Jilly.


	12. Chapter 12

To all of you who have been patiently awaiting an update to this fic, allow me to apologize. Things with my Mother have taken a turn for the worse - much worse.

She was officially diagnosed with stage 4 B-cell Lymphoma on the Thursday after Labor Day. Many other tests were run after that diagnosis and we were told that chemotherapy would only give her a few extra months to live. She decided not to forgo treatment and have some QUALITY of life left, rather than try to extend it for only a few months with chemo treatments that would most likely kill her quicker than the disease.

Her cancer has been highly aggressive, and in only 6 short weeks, my sisters and I have been told that she has mere weeks to live. Since she lives 4.5 hours away from me, every extra minute I have during the week is spent either on the phone or visiting with her.

**Please rest assured that I WILL FINISH THIS STORY. **However, I have more pressing and important matters to take care of.

To those of you who have sent me notes of encouragement (looking at you, #MattPack) I so appreciate it.

To the few of you who have sent me Private Messages stating that:

"Imma dye if'n u don't update soon, plz! Don' b a teazzz w/ur storieeezzz"

Well, I would tell you what I think, but my Mom raised me better than that.

Oh, but the English Nazi in me doesn't care to say that your grammar sucks.

I appreciate your patience and understanding as my family goes through such a difficult time.

Thank you.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	13. Chapter 13

_**Emma's Point of View**_

The last six weeks had been nothing but a blur: a miserable, angst-filled fucking blur.

I'd endured the talking behind my back about being the "latest tally" in Carl Howell's lengthy line of has-beens. I'd dealt with the sympathetic looks, the pats on the back, the apologies. And all of that was fine. All of that was expected.

What hurt me most was the talk about Will. Although it was perfectly fine to come up to me and apologize for what had happened, people were treating him like a pariah. No one would speak to him, save me, and to be quite honest, I didn't really know what to say either. However, everyone thought it was perfectly alright to talk about his situation. They all wondered how come it had taken him so long to figure out that Terri had been cheating on him - almost everyone else in Lima had already known about it, including Val and Dana. However, they'd kept their mouths shut, mainly because they didn't know who she was fucking behind his back.

Thankfully for both of us, Carl Howell had tendered his resignation the Monday after Will found out about his and Terri's affair. Will had filed for divorce the following day. After that he'd taken a two week leave of absence - and rightfully so. I didn't press him for where he was going. I knew he was going to need some time alone.

Now that the Christmas holidays were upon us, I really worried about him. Sure, he did his best to keep a pleasant demeanor while he was working - his students were still in awe of him. His Glee kids had taken yet another first place finish at Sectionals, and were preparing for Regionals in February. But I knew that this time of year would be difficult.

As the last bell of the day rang out, I sat patiently in my office watching as the students filed out of the doors, excited due to the two week vacation from school. I'd carried the small package with me to the teacher's lounge at lunch hoping to find him there, but as per usual, he'd holed himself up in his office with the lights off and the door locked. It wouldn't be fair of me to intrude on his private time, although I had told him that if he had wanted to talk, he only need ask.

Locking my office door and throwing my coat over my arm, I walked toward his choir room. I was pleased to find that he was still there, sitting in front of the piano, pecking only the melody notes of Silent Night. I knocked gently at first, then again a little louder. As he turned to face me, my heart ached for him. His eyes were red-rimmed and the track of a fresh tear was still evident on his face.

"Come in, Emma," he said, his voice merely a whisper.

I lay my personal items on the top of the piano and took a seat beside him on the bench. "Hey…I just wanted to say, well…" I honestly didn't know what to say: "_Merry Christmas, Will. Hope it's filled with laughter and love" _just wasn't going to cut it at this particular moment. Instead, I just sat the red and green wrapped package in front of him on the piano keys. "I just…well, Merry Christmas from me to you."

He looked over at me, the hurt still fresh in his eyes. "Emma, you didn't have to…"

"I know I didn't, but I _**wanted **_to." I said. "Go ahead, open it."

His fingers gently worked at the folds of the paper, pulling it off of the small white box. Lifting the lid, he looked down into the box and pulled out the small crystal angel. I immediately felt stupid for giving him such a feminine gift, but as he looked it over, he smiled. "Thanks, Em…it's…"

"Read the inscription on the bottom."

I watched as he lifted it, holding it in his hand as he read the words engraved on the small brass plaque:

_A Guardian Angel for MY Guardian Angel. Know that I am here for you whenever you need me. - E_

He looked at me and for the first time in a long time, I saw a genuine smile cross his face. "I love it."

I smiled, not knowing if he was saying that to be nice, or saying that because he really meant it. "I realize it's kind of hokey, but I…"

He surprised me by standing suddenly, taking the box with him. I watched as he cleared a spot next to a brown dachshund statue, then placed the angel beside it.

"The divorce was finalized today."

So that explained his absence at lunch. His tears when I came in. "Oh, Will…I am so sorry."

"I'm not." he said, turning to face me. I noticed a new round of tears threatening to fall from his face, and I stood to close the door to the choir room, giving us some privacy.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I said, taking my seat back in front of the piano.

"That sounded so damned callous of me just now, didn't it?" He had turned back to face the shelves, his voice cracking slightly. "I mean, I'm proud the whole ordeal is finally over. I just…"

He quieted then, the only sounds coming from him his muffled sobs as he hid his head in his hands. I stood and walked to him, gently placing my hand on his back. "I'm here. I don't want to press you, but I'm here if you need to talk."

As he turned to face me, he grabbed me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I gently wrapped my arms around him and patted his back. He held onto me for about a minute, his tears soaking into my sweater.

"Look at me," he said, pulling back, his tear stained face attempting to smile. "Holding you up. It's vacation - you should be well on your way out of here. Are you going home to Kentucky to see your family?"

I nodded. "Yes, just for a few days. I'll be back on the 27th. I promised my neighbors that I'd look after their dog while they go on a cruise for a few days. What about you, Will? Do you have any plans?"

I realized after I had said it that it probably wasn't the best line of questioning. "I'm so sorry, Will. I didn't mean to pry."

He had begun to gather up his belongings, and he smiled once again. "I'll be going to my parents for Christmas Day. Other than that, I plan on getting lots of sleep."

I smiled as I slipped into my coat. "That doesn't sound like a half bad idea. It'll probably do you some good."

He nodded his agreement as he grabbed his messenger bag from atop the piano. "Yeah. Maybe now that all of this is over I'll be able to get back to some semblance of normal."

"It'll take time, but you will. I am sure of it."

We walked down the hallway together and to the faculty parking lot. As we approached my car, I stopped and faced him. "You still have my card, right?" The one I gave you…"

He patted his wallet in his pants. "Yep."

"And you know you can use it if you need it at anytime, right?"

He nodded.

"OK, I mean it. I don't care if it's 1:15 AM on Christmas morning and you need to talk - I am here for you. You know this, right?"

He glanced down. "You're far too good to me. Do you know that?"

I approached him, using my free hand to lift his chin to look at me. "I'm your friend. That's what friends are for."

He smirked as a lone tear streamed down his cheek. "Well, I wouldn't dare call you that early on Christmas morning. What if Santa happened to be in your house right about that time? Boom! No presents for you. None at all. I don't know if I could live with that on my conscience."

I giggled at his unexpected comment. "Well, I guess so, but…it'd be worth the risk to me." Looking into his eyes, I saw that caring look in them that I remembered from the day of my accident. "Merry Christmas, Will."

He lifted his hand to take mine, squeezing it softly.

"Merry Christmas, Emma."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Oh my GOD! Could it actually be that Jilly is actually writing again?

The answer, folks, is YES. I apologize for the VERY LENGTHY DELAY in updating this story. My last real update to this story was sometime before 10/12/10. On that date, I wrote a note to all of you stating that my Mom's condition had worsened, and that she had been put on Hospice care. At that time, we thought she had less than 6 months to live.

Two weeks after I wrote that small explanation chapter, my precious Mom lost her battle with Lymphoma. She was 62 years old. I was fortunate to be able to spend the last two weeks of her life with her at the hospice; she knew I was there for about a week of that, and then her pain and suffering became so severe that she was placed into a medically induced coma until she passed.

I'm not going to lie - after she died, it took every ounce of strength I had just to get out of bed in the morning. I had no desire to do anything - eat, sleep, breathe - much less write. My muse was officially dead.

Sure, I went to work and went through the motions of life, but there was (and still is) a gaping hole in my heart that I don't think will ever be filled. About a month after my Mom passed, I saw my doctor for my regular checkup, and he sent me straight away for testing. Two weeks later, he performed a hysterectomy.

I just wanted to say that it's thanks to a very gifted writer (With My Radio) that I am writing again. Some friends of mine recommended her fic "One Million, Two, One" to me, and folks, it is BRILLIANT. Go look it up right now. It makes everything I've written on this site look like dog crap, but reading her story made me realize that writing is something I enjoy, and while it isn't perfect (like hers), it's a release for me.

So, I am going to attempt to pick up where I left off with this story, and if any of you were reading it back then, I hope you'll continue to read it now. If you've just found this story, then thanks for giving it a shot.

As I have stated before, I write for me. If someone else gets some enjoyment out of it, then that's wonderful. That being said, if you feel like reviewing, it would be appreciated.

Until next time (because I am already writing the next chapter), Jilly


	14. Chapter 14

_**Will's Point of View**_

Shrugging out of my coat, I threw it on the chair beside the front door and locked the deadbolt. Thank God the atrocity that was Christmas was over for another year. Although I had enjoyed the time with my parents, it was my extended family that had me ready to drink myself into oblivion. They'd all danced around the subject of the divorce until one of them, my Aunt Susan, had finally downed enough liquid courage that she let her true feelings slip. I agreed with her on most of them, especially that Terri had always been a 'high maintenance bitch', but it wasn't exactly the way I had wanted to spend the day.

Thankfully my Mom had sent home a plate full of all my favorite foods, and with the three new box sets of _**Dexter**_ that my cousin had got me for Christmas, I was set, at least for the next few days. Pulling open the first season box, I slipped disc one into the DVD player and let it load while putting a plate of ham and dressing into the microwave. Grabbing the entire six pack of Sam Adams out of the fridge, I took my plate and drinks over to the sofa to enjoy what was going to be what most of my evenings had been lately: watching TV, drinking, and passing out on the couch.

I was halfway into the second episode (and more than halfway through the six pack) when I heard my phone chime on the end table behind me. Reaching for it, I expected it to be a text message from one of my family members. Instead, the strange, yet somehow familiar number looked back at me. Clicking the text button, I read the message:

_Hello from Kentucky! I hope you have had a restful vacation so far. Just wanted to tell you Merry Christmas, and that the lack of phone calls at 1 AM meant that Santa was not interrupted and brought me MOST of what I wanted. Hope you're well. - Emma_

I hit the reply button and began my message:

_Merry Christmas to you, too! Vacation so far has been - well, quiet. That's good, though, isn't it?. Glad to hear that the fat man came through for you, but why didn't he bring you everything you wanted? You WERE a good girl this year, right?_

Sending the message, I pressed play on the DVD remote and took another drink of my beer. It wasn't that much later when my phone chimed again.

_I thought I had been a good girl, but you know - I guess I didn't do something right. Anyway - glad to hear that you've had a peaceful break so far. I've been honing my video game skills again, so watch out at next year's team building exercise!_

I chuckled out loud, remembering that day that seemed so long ago, when in all actuality it was only a few short months.

_So, are you officially a gamer nerd now? And I'm not so sure about Santa - as far as I'm concerned, he needs to bring you everything you want from now on. Want me to call up to the North Pole and tell him that?_

Her reply came shortly after.

_Yeah, if you have any pull with him, go for it. _

I didn't really know what to say next, but I didn't want to end our conversation because I was rather enjoying talking to her, even if it was just in text. My phone startled me when it buzzed again.

_Will, how are you REALLY doing? I have been worried sick about you ever since I last saw you in the parking lot at school, and if it's none of my business tell me, but I really need to know that you're alright. I care about you._

Something in the phrasing of her words shot straight through me, and at that moment, what I wanted to tell her wasn't appropriate. Ever since I had left her in the parking lot on the last day of school, she had been on my mind as well. I didn't ask for it, but she'd shown up every night in my dreams - some of them quite vivid.

_It's weird being all alone after so long, honestly. I can't stand the silence sometimes, but when I sleep, all is well. _

There, I'd at least acknowledged that my dreams - the ones of her in short green nighties, her body stretched out beneath mine - had happened, and that I did indeed enjoy them. It didn't matter that she didn't have all the details of what I was saying, right?

_Hey, do you mind if I call?_

I quickly typed in my reply and hit send. A little less than a minute later, the phone began to ring.

"Hello," I answered. "How are you?"

I could hear a smile in her voice. "Don't worry about me. I'm a little more worried about you right now. You promised that if you needed to talk, you'd call. If the silence is maddening you ever again, you'd better pick up that phone you're holding in your hand right there and call me, mister. I mean it."

The sass in her voice tickled me. Maybe it was because of the alcohol (because by now, I was through with the initial six pack and had moved on to two more bottles from the fridge), but I spoke before I could censor myself. "And what if I don't? What are you going to do - come over here and spank me?"

Her end of the line went silent. "Emma, are you still there? I am so sorry. That was way out of…"

"Yes. As a matter of fact, I will."

I choked back a gasp as her words settled into my inebriated mind. "You would? Do you think you could take me?"

She paused for a moment, and I could hear her breathing over the phone. "If you were as drunk then as you sound now, then yes, there would be no problem. I might be little, but I can pack a punch."

I laughed at her comment. Just the mental image of Emma Pillsbury coming at me with both fists raised in a boxing stance made me instantly happier. "I'd love to see you try it."

She sighed, and it wasn't one of contentment. She was frustrated. "Will, just how much have you had to drink tonight?"

I looked around at the empties sitting on my coffee table. "I'm on number eight now, but it's no big deal."

She interrupted me with a grunt. "Yes, it is. Will, how many nights have you done this?"

By this point I was starting to get upset. "I didn't know you were going to call and lecture me, Miss Pillsbury. The last time I checked my drivers license, I was well past old enough to drink, and as long as I am in my house, I…"

It was when I heard the sob that I stopped talking. "Emma - I am sorry, I…"

She sniffled into the phone and spoke as clearly as she could. "I'm just worried about you. I can't imagine what you've gone through would be easy on anyone, but - I don't want to see you fall into a depression. I've seen it too many times before and I…" Her voice faltered. "…and I don't want to see you hurt yourself." Her end of the line went quiet, other than the muffled sniffles that she didn't mask too well.

"OK, I promise. If I get this upset again, I'll call you."

She exhaled deeply into the receiver. "Thank you, Will. I just don't like knowing that you hurt. It breaks my heart." We said our goodbyes shortly after that, and as I closed my eyes that night, I didn't dream of wild and passionate sex with the pretty little guidance counselor at McKinley High School.

Instead, I dreamed of her resting her head on my shoulder and falling asleep next to me.

The next week I spent watching the rest of _**Dexter**_ and actually getting out of the house. I went to visit my parents a few times and went to some of the high school basketball tournament games. I still had a beer or two, but I realized that a lot of what Emma had said was true. I was drowning my feelings - much like I had seen my Mother do on several occasions, and I certainly didn't want my only source of happiness to come from a bottle.

But tonight was- well, tonight was different. All of those feelings I'd been wrestling with came back to me - loneliness, despair, emptiness. For the first time in a long time, I was truly alone. Terri and I had dated from the time I was a sophomore in High School, and - _NO. I wasn't going to do this. _

I grabbed my cell and started to type.

_Hey, I know it's New Year's Eve and you're probably out somewhere ringing in 2011, but if you have a second, I could really use an ear._

The response was almost instant.

_Oh yeah, you know I'm out painting the town red! Actually, I'm just at home, spending a quiet evening with a bitch._

I laughed out loud when I read her text.

_If she's a bitch, why is she there? _

I lay the phone on the table and grabbed the remote, noticing the time. It was only an hour before midnight, and I figured if nothing else, I'd at least watch the ball drop in Times Square.

My phone rang, and I reached over to pick it up. "Yeah?" I answered.

"She's here because she's cute, and she's good to snuggle up with. Also, she gives the best kisses."

The image that filled my head was nothing if not X-rated. "Well, Emma…I had no idea…"

She laughed. "Oh my God, Will Schuester! She's an eight month old Labradoodle named Sophie! You should be ashamed…"

I was full on laughing by that time. "Okay, okay…sorry! I remember now…you told me you were dog sitting."

We both caught our breath, and I was happy that Emma wasn't furious with me for insinuating about her sexual preference. "You told me if I needed to talk that I should call, and well, I was feeling alone…"

"And I am so glad that you did…even though I technically called you. So, what's up?"

I hated to lay any of my burdens out there for anyone else to have to bear, but somehow, talking things out with Emma never seemed that way. "It's just - I saw so many people out tonight when I went to pick up dinner - they were going out with their significant others to all these New Year's Eve parties and - well, I guess I got on a self-pity trip. I miss having someone to do things with - someone to share things with. And, I guess that makes me sound weak, but…"

"I think it makes you very strong for even admitting that, Will." Her tone was sincere. "There's not that many men who could say what you just said, and I admire you for it."

We talked for a few minutes more, and as I hung up the phone, I decided she was right. It wasn't wrong to feel that way. It didn't make me any less of a man for saying those things. And, it felt good to share those feelings with someone else - someone I could trust.

I reached for the remote to the television and turned the sound back up. Ryan Seacrest and a very old and sad looking Dick Clark were announcing that there were only fifteen more minutes left in 2010. I made a resolution to myself then and there to be more open and more honest - not only to those around me, but also to myself. This next year couldn't be any worse than what I had endured in the last six months, and I was sure as hell going to do everything within my power to make it the best I could.

I quickly ducked into my bedroom and changed into my pajamas - an old grey v-neck t-shirt and a pair of blue plaid flannel pants, and made my way back into the living room just in time to hear that there was one minute left until midnight. I was just about to sit down when I heard a knock at my door. Sure it was someone looking for a party (there were three going on in my building) I quickly opened the door to tell them they were at the wrong place.

I was surprised to find Emma there, her hair pulled into a slick ponytail, looking comfortable in a pink sweater and jeans. "Emma, what are you doing here?"

She silenced me by putting her finger to my lips as she whispered. "They say what you're doing at midnight on New Year's Eve is indicative of what you'll be doing all year, so…" She paused for a moment as she looked me directly in the eyes. "Five…four…three…two…one."

And then her lips were on mine, soft and chaste and sweet and…_was I dreaming_?

I heard the sounds of Auld Lang Syne and various cheers coming from the apartment three doors down, and felt her hands slide up my arms to cradle my face.

"There," she announced, pulling herself away from my lips slowly. "I hope they're right. And, you weren't alone at midnight, either, so I hope that counts for something."

And with that, she turned and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded as I realized that what had just happened was indeed very, very real.

_**Authors Note:**_

Thank you so much to everyone for your sweet messages. I really do appreciate all of them. My Mom was the only parent I had around growing up (except for a 2 hour visit with my Dad every Saturday that he often skipped out on), and losing her meant losing a big part of me.

So, what do you think about our Emma? I personally think she is starting the new year off on a VERY GOOD NOTE. And Will? Bless him, he's just had this major personal awakening and now Emma goes and does something like this? I don't think he minds, though. Not at all.

OK, I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days, so until next time, thanks for reading. Love to you all! ~Jilly


	15. Chapter 15

_**Emma's Point of View**_

For the first few hours after I left Will's apartment, I was elated. I'd taken charge – I'd driven over there and let him know that I was here for him no matter what.

Maybe it wasn't with words, but I'd hoped he'd gotten the message.

Hell, I'd kissed him. I don't know how much more plain the message could have been.

It wasn't until later that I freaked out at the total audacity of what I had done.

_**I'd **_kissed _**him**_! I had not been there for a full two minutes and I was in control the entire time. I'd asserted myself and been bold and brazen and…and it was then that I started to get nervous.

_What __**had **__I done?_

For starters, I'd probably alienated myself from him for the rest of the school year if not longer. I mean, how often did co-workers appear at each other's front doors, lay a big wet one on the other, and turn to leave? Secondly, what if he didn't feel the same? I mean Will was a nice guy, but we were friends. He'd just finalized his divorce less than two months earlier. He certainly couldn't be ready for a relationship. I wasn't ready for one either to be quite honest.

I guess that the hurt I'd heard in his voice – the loneliness that was contained therein had seeped through the telephone line and straight into my heart. That's honestly what had pushed me to drive over there to make sure he was alright. And, maybe I'd not wanted either of us to be alone at the stroke of midnight.

But the kiss? That had been a spur of the moment decision. He'd looked so happy to see me when he opened the door, and I had to admit that I was happy to see his face as well. I had never seen him look so at ease, and something about the combination of his attire and his melancholy mood had led me to try and make him feel better.

Only now, I was worried that I had made everything worse.

That's why I stood with hesitation outside the faculty lounge with my lunch tote in my hand, staring at the back of his wavy hair as he talked animatedly with the new football coach. Theirs was an unorthodox friendship, but leave it to Will to not make the woman feel out of place.

"Hey, does anyone know why Imogene is standing out in the hall looking like a deer caught in the headlights?"

Sue flung open the door and pushed her way by me, drawing as much attention as she could. "It's ok - you can eat at the big kids table now. Go on in."

I looked up to see both of them looking directly at me, as was the rest of the crowded room. Shannon motioned her hand in my direction as she moved a duffel bag out of the empty seat at their table. As I slid into the newly vacated chair, I caught Will's eye and he gave me a shy smile.

"Emma, how was your holiday?" she asked.

Although she had no idea why, I blushed at the comment, and as I looked up at Will, he ducked his head.

"It was nice, thanks for asking."

We made small talk for the rest of the lunch period, and even though Will was involved in the conversation, he seemed distant. I knew it was because of the elephant in the room, and I wasn't sure how to remedy the situation.

Still, I needed to apologize; needed to mention it somehow, if for no other reason than to put it behind us. For the two hours between lunch and sixth period I sat in my office and formulated just what I wanted to say. How I wanted to say it. _Will, I'm sorry for what happened – I guess I got caught up in a moment and…your lips were so soft, so warm, so inviting…_

I snapped out of my reverie and realized that it had to be done, and the sooner the better.

Taking in a soothing breath, I stepped through the open door of his classroom, coughing to announce my presence. He looked up from his grade book and gave me a small smile. "Emma, hey. I was just..." He began to stand, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair as he gathered up his belongings into his arms. "…I can finish all this up in the choir room."

His arms were full as he started by me, and as he passed, I whispered. "Please stop. I need to talk to you."

He did as I asked, dropping all of his stuff onto one of the student desks near the door. I slid past him only long enough to close the door. What I had to say was going to be embarrassing enough in front of him. I could only imagine what it would be if a student, or even worse – a teacher – heard what I had to say.

"OK, Emma." His voice was flat and void of any emotion. "What's going on?"

I knew he was thinking about exactly what I was, and so I figured the best thing was just to clear the air. "I guess – well, I'm sorry for New Year's Eve. I just felt so badly for you being all alone, and you sounded so sad, and I – I don't know what possessed me to, um, you know. Kiss you. I don't want this to strain our friendship at all, I just – I needed to convey that I cared about you, and that you weren't alone. I guess it wasn't exactly the most proper thing to do, but it happened, and I can't do anything to change it. So, please forgive me for my actions. I hope we can still be friends."

I finally dared to look up at him, noticing the blank stare on his face. "It's alright, Emma. I won't lie, I was happy to see you – and you did take me by surprise. I just wish you…"

I interrupted him. "I know – my forwardness was totally uncalled for, just please, Will? Accept my apology and let's be done with this?"

He nodded his head as he gathered up his things, his posture slumping slightly. "I accept your apology." And with that, he walked out of the door, leaving me somewhat relieved as the bell dismissing class sounded in the hallway.

As I lectured my class, I began to kick myself for scheduling this grading period's studies on Romanticism and Poetry. I always did this to coincide with the Valentine's Day holiday – part of their six weeks grade would be to write a sonnet using correct iambic pentameter. Usually I enjoyed this particular period of literature but now – what with the heartbreak that I had endured plus the heartbreak that had surrounded me – it just didn't have the same appeal for me as it had in the past.

I had to be honest with myself – what I had said to Will earlier had been the truth, but maybe not the whole truth. I was sorry that I had taken him by surprise – but I was not sorry I had kissed him. As I dismissed my students to head for the buses, I sat down in his chair and put my head in my hands. _You sure are a hot sick mess, _I thought to myself. _You tell him you want to be friends, but you secretly want more than that. You can't have it both ways, Emma. Make up your mind. _

I hoped that I could continue to harvest my friendship with Will Schuester while I secretly pined for him in my mind – in my heart. Sure, he made it easy to like him. He made it too easy to fall for him, as well.

I had just closed the door to his classroom when I heard the urgency in his voice. "Em, wait…don't lock that door yet." I turned to see him sprinting down the hall toward me. "I forgot my keys and I need to…" By this time he had made it to me and he stopped, resting his hands on his knees as he took in a few deep breaths.

"Um, sure thing." I opened the door and motioned for him to go in, and turned to leave when I heard him call my name. "Yes?" I answered, stepping back into the frame.

He was leaning over his desk, his hands frantically shuffling through papers. "Have you happened to see a registration form for the state Glee competition? I've got to get it filled out and faxed into Columbus before midnight, and I can't…"

By this time I had moved over to his desk and was looking for the form right along with him, asking him to describe it to me as we both fumbled through the stacks of assorted papers, magazines, and sheet music. "Is this it right here? I said, holding up the small envelope that had slid beneath his desk blotter. "From the Ohio State Show Choir Organization?"

He reached over to me, taking the envelope from my hand as he smiled. "That's it. Thanks for helping me find it. You didn't have to."

"Why shouldn't I have?" I said as I leaned on the side of his desk. "If it had been me, would you have helped?"

He rolled his eyes as he sat down and grabbed a pen from his desk, his hand starting to fill in the form. "Well, you know I would have," he said. "But, I know you were…well, I…thanks for helping. You don't have to stay; you probably have somewhere better to be."

His tone struck me as odd. It almost sounded – _upset? Angry?_ Whatever it was, it didn't set well with me at all.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned, my tone becoming sharp as his words began to sting. "I stayed to help you find it because that's what friends do…they help each other out."

He spoke so softly that I barely heard him. "What if I don't want to be friends?"

His words cut to my heart. It was official – I had passed the point of no return with the kiss on New Year's Eve. He had tried to be civil at work – he hadn't totally shunned me, but he also hadn't been openly friendly.

"I guess I deserve it," I whispered, my hand reaching my purse that sat on the corner of his desk. "I'll just be…"

His hand landed on top of mine, his thumb gently rubbing the tops of my fingers. "You didn't let me finish earlier, Emma- before I left for seventh period. Let me finish now."

I felt my heart skip a beat as his hand traveled up my arm until it reached my elbow. "What I was going to say when you interrupted me earlier was that - well, New Years Eve I was so happy to see you. Your smile was a sight for sore eyes, and when you kissed me…" He paused as he stood from the chair, his other hand finding mine. "…it was all I could think about for days – hell, even now." He was looking at me now, his hazel eyes staring deep into mine. He lifted my hand to his lips, placing a delicate kiss there before he spoke again.

"What if I said I wanted to be more than friends?"

_**Author's Note:**_

Oh, you lovely readers! So many of you have sent me such sweet comments, notes, and yes, even tweets telling me how much you like this little story. Some of you have made me cry with your sentiments about my Mom. I have to say that I have some of the best, most kind hearted readers out there, and I truly appreciate each and every one of you.

So…now we know how Mr. Schuester feels about our Miss Pillsbury. (I think we all knew it would end up this way, but sometimes isn't it fun to feel the angst?) Trust me, we're gonna have some good times, and yes – some bad times with these two, but I hope it'll be an enjoyable journey.

This weekend is a busy one for me – I've got several things that I must take care of so there might not be a new chapter posted until sometime next week.

Until then, ~Jilly


	16. Chapter 16

_**Will's Point of View**_

I'd held my breath for what seemed like an eternity when she turned her small hand over, lacing her fingers with mine.

"I'd like that."

I wanted to kiss her again – kiss her like _**I **_wanted to, but I reconsidered it before acting on my thoughts. _This was Emma. She deserved better than that._

"So, I guess maybe we should, you know – have dinner Friday night?"

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Um, yes – I'd love to. That would be wonderful."

And so here I stood, three days and many impatient hours later, at the doorstep of her condo. I'd hoped that I wasn't being too cliché with the single rose – the woman at the florist had told me that a single pink rose stood for grace and elegance and well, that's what I thought of Emma. She was the epitome of both words.

I jumped when the door opened slightly, her head appearing from behind as a wet tendril of hair hung from beneath the makeshift turban atop her head. "Oh, Will – you're…really early."

I glanced down at my watch and noticed that it was 6:20 – we had agreed on 7:00. "Em, I am so sorry, I guess I just, well – I can come back."

The door unlatched and she pulled it open all the way, her fuzzy white robe wrapped around her delicate frame. "No, Will – it's alright. Come in and have a seat. I can be ready in about twenty minutes if you don't mind waiting."

"I can come back, I swear. You don't…"

"Will, would you just get in here?"

She was standing with one hand on her hip and another on the doorknob, and she looked so darn cute that I couldn't really say no. I stepped through the threshold and took in my surroundings. The living room was an ecru color, the tan and cocoa colored sofa filling most of the living room. Warm, ruddy tones accented the browns, and from what I could tell, this color scheme carried on through the kitchen and dining areas.

Her voice carried from down the hall. "Have a seat. The remote should be on the coffee table so feel free to find something to watch while I finish getting dressed."

I finally settled on Sportscenter, figuring it was the safest bet. Pitchers and catchers had reported earlier in the week, and I wanted to catch up on how the Indians were looking for this season. As I tried to concentrate on the show, I couldn't help but hear her movements in the other room. I dare not turn to look for fear of being caught, but I could only imagine what she was doing, and I knew that if I didn't stop thinking about that, I was going to be in a world of trouble.

A little less than thirty minutes later, I heard the clicking of heels on the hardwood and turned to see her coming down the hallway, the green sweater dress hugging her every curve. The black belt she wore around her waist perfectly matched the black patent leather pumps on her feet. Her hair was straightened – something I had never seen her do before. "Sorry – I guess I let time slip away from me."

I stood and grabbed the rose from beside where I sat, extending it toward her. "No, I was the one who was early, and – um, here."

She took it from me and lifted the petals to her nose, inhaling softly. "It's beautiful – thank you, Will." I watched as she carried it into her small kitchen and placed it in a glass of water. "I'll find a vase for it later."

As we walked to my truck, I reached for her arm. "Allow me." Opening the door, I held her hand as she climbed inside, and shut the door. I quickly made my way around to the driver's side and closed the door, buckling my seatbelt. I could feel the tension deep in my chest. I was nervous. Although we had spent countless hours together at school, this was truly the first moment that I had been alone with her. I breathed in deeply and placed the key in the ignition, and turned to look at her. Her face bore an expression I hadn't seen before. She looked upset.

"Listen, I'm just going to put this out here and be totally honest. I'm nervous as hell, Emma."

Her lips curled into a small smile. "Me, too." It came out almost in a whisper. "But, it's just me – Emma, the girl from work." Her hand reached over and took mine.

"I know, that's what makes me so nervous. It's you." I instantly felt my cheeks flush hot. "I mean, I – Emma – I, I just want to do this right. You're a hell of a woman, and I..."

She giggled. "Will, just calm down. You're worse off than I am." I felt her thumb start to work small circles over the top of my hand.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I haven't been on a first date in...what? Fifteen years?"

Her thumb stilled, and her laughter stopped. "Oh, gosh – that's right. I'm so sorry...I didn't even think. You must be..."

It was my turn to calm her down now, as I squeezed her small hand. "No, it's OK. I'm just – I'm happy you haven't already jumped out of the car."

"Never," she said. "Now...where are we going?"

The Main Street Bistro was only one of three upscale restaurants Lima had, and I knew that the atmosphere wasn't too romantic. I wanted to impress her, but didn't want to make her think I was trying too hard to do so. As we were seated, she waved at someone and I noticed two of my Glee students having dinner across the restaurant. _Great,_ I thought, knowing how the rumor mill worked at McKinley, _this will be broadcast all over the school Monday morning._

Emma apparently noticed my worry. "Will, what's wrong?"

I shrugged it off. "Nothing. I just..."

"You're worried about what the kids will say, aren't you?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I just – well, everything is just so different now and I-"

"Will, look at me." Her eyes were warm and sincere as she reached across the table to take my hand. "We're adults - single adults who have an attraction to one another. There's absolutely no law that says just because we work together and interact with the same students that we can't go out to dinner."

I looked across the restaurant at my two students, who were so engrossed in their own conversation that they weren't even paying us any attention. "You're right."

Our dinner was wonderful (as usual – it always was at the Bistro), and I had actually forgotten that Mercedes and Kurt were there until they approached our table and smiled, both holding their fingers to their lips as a sign that they weren't saying anything about the two of us together. I held Emma's coat for her, and as we exited the restaurant, she turned to me.

"What's on tap for now?"

"I don't know. Is there a movie you'd want to see?" I had only thought as far as dinner, hoping that the rest of the evening would just come to us.

"No. No movies." She said it a little too quickly, and now it was her turn to blush. "I just...don't want to go back there. Not yet, at least."

It was then that she pointed across the street to the small pub that had recently opened. "How about there?" she said. "They have karaoke tonight. It could be fun."

Minutes later we were seated at a small table, a glass of White Zinfandel for her and a Fat Tire for me . I couldn't help but stare at her. Her eyes were bright and wide – she was smiling and swaying her head to the song some woman was singing on the small stage before us.

"You should get up there and sing," she said to me, nudging my shoulder. "You'd put them all to shame."

"Nah, I couldn't do that..."

She leaned over and lay her head on my shoulder. "Please? A song for me?"

I looked down at her. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe later. Many more beers later."

As the woman finished her song, the emcee for the evening came up on the stage. "Who's next?"

Before I could think Emma spoke. "He said he wanted to sing – he's next."

I looked at her now, the playfulness showing all across her face. If this was how she was going to be, well I knew exactly how I was going to react. I'd be lying to myself if I'd said that I hadn't had feelings for her (albeit repressed and somewhat more carnal than what was normal), and I knew that eventually I wanted to take things to a higher level with her, but for now? Our first date? What would be appropriate?

As she pushed me out of my chair, I shook my finger at her and winked. "You're gonna pay for this."

She just smiled and waved her hand away as if nothing had happened. As I glanced through the songs they had available, nothing was jumping out at me as appropriate. I wanted to sing something that was tame, but that would also say what I wanted to without just coming out and saying what my dreams had been telling me for months.

It was then that I found the song and pointed it out to the man at the control booth. Stepping up on stage, I took the mic and looked out into the crowd. "This song is for you." I looked right in her direction, and saw her smile as the music began to play. By the time the first chorus started I had the nerve to look directly at her, and hoped that she was taking what I was singing to heart.

"_And now, feel my world crumbling down; feel my life crumbling down; _

_feel my soul crumbling down, and falling away, falling away with you."_

For the last several months, Emma had been the only real friend I'd had. She and I had been there for each other so much, and I knew that she had to feel something – otherwise she wouldn't have come to my condo on New Years Eve and kissed me. She wouldn't have agreed to come out with me tonight. I wasn't sure how my song had come across. Sure, it was about heartbreak and loss, but it was also about finding someone to help end that heartbreak.

As I took my seat, she scooted closer and took my hand into hers. "That was a gorgeous song. I've never heard it."

"Really?" I guess that since I'd listened to it so much over the last few weeks that I thought everyone should know it. "It's by Muse."

"I'll have to buy that CD tomorrow, then. But I'm sure your version is much better than theirs."

I glanced down at her glass. "Just how many of those have you had?"

She smiled. "Only this one." She toyed with the rim of her glass as the smile faded away from her face."Will, why can't you understand how magnificent you are? I mean, you can sing. The students at McKinley think you're amazing, and I agree with them. You pull people out of burning cars..."

I placed my finger over her mouth. "Shhh, Emma. Don't..."

Her lips gently kissed my fingertip before she pulled my hand down from hers, not letting go. "You're such a spectacular person, Will - and everyone else sees it but you."

I could feel my head moving towards her as I moved my hands to cradle her cheeks. Our lips met softly, and I yes, the old cliché came to mind: fireworks. I wasn't one to enjoy public displays of affection, but now – here, we were the only two people as far as I was concerned.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

Sorry this chapter has been held up. Real life has gotten in the way and I had more pressing matters to take care of. I want to thank all of you who have been reading, and apologize for this chapter. It's not what I wanted it to be, but it'll have to do. The song is "Falling Away With You" by Muse, and it's also where the name of this fic came from.

I can't say when the next chapter will be posted – I am on vacation for a week, so maybe it will be sooner than later.

Thanks again for reading, and if you feel like it, leave me a review.

Until next time, Jilly


	17. Chapter 17

_**Emma's Point of View**_

The kiss he'd given me in the pub was sweet.

The one he'd given me in the car was even more heated.

And now, here we stood at my front door, and my mouth was already watering just thinking about our next lip lock. There was one thing about Will Schuester: the man knew how to use his mouth for more than just speaking and singing. Not that he wasn't good at both of those things, but his kissing technique? Let's just say that it was far above any other I had experienced.

"So, I hope I didn't bore you too much," he said, his hand tracing up my arm, leaving chills as it traveled up my elbow until it landed on my shoulder. "It's been awhile since I've had to try and impress a woman before and…"

"Consider me impressed," I said, my hand reaching up to take his. "I had a great time, Will. Really. Better than great."

One of my flaws was that I tended to be very verbose when I got nervous (ungracefully verbose at that), and I could feel the words beginning to back up in my head so fast that I could hardly stop myself from blurting them all out at once.

"Enough to want to do this again, say - tomorrow night? I mean, if you want we could just do dinner and a movie at my place."

"That- that would be great." I silently congratulated myself for not spewing out a lengthy reply, and was rewarded further when his hand cradled my chin and kissed me once again.

"Alright then, I'll take care of dinner - and you bring the movie?" He winked and smiled down at me as he spoke, his hands holding both of mine in front of us.

"Sure thing," I said, leaning into him for one more quick kiss. "What time?"

He reluctantly let go of my hands as he began to walk backwards down the short walkway. "Seven o'clock?"

I nodded. "Seven it is."

As I closed my door behind me, I couldn't help but let out a tiny squeal. If I was one of my students, I could see myself posting on my Facebook or Twitter account that this was my "best date ever". And, to be honest, I fought back the urge to open one just so I could. It was late, and although tomorrow was Saturday, I had a full list of errands to run before our second date.

_**Second date.**_

Just the thought of another evening spent with him made me feel all tingly inside. I went into the kitchen and put on some water for some tea - I knew the only way I'd be sleeping tonight was with the help of some chamomile. As I waited for the water to boil, I quickly got out of the dress and heels and slipped into my most comfortable pajamas before washing off my makeup and pulling my hair up out of my way.

I heard the whistle of the teapot about the same time I heard my cell phone ring. Walking back into the kitchen, I grabbed my phone and answered the call as I moved the teapot off of the stove.

"Hello?" I said, a little worried that I was getting a phone call at 11:30 at night.

"Em- hey, it's me."

I was shocked to hear his voice again so soon, but it was a nice surprise.

"Will, um…Hi."

"Hey. I hate to be a bother but - it's my truck. It's, well - I…" The frustration was evident in his voice. "I got to the end of your street and it died on me. Like, 'wont turn over and refuses to move' dead. I was wondering…well, I called AAA and they said it'll be at least an hour before they can get a wrecker out here. Do you mind if I wait…"

I finished before he could even get the words out of his mouth. "Sure, come back here. That's fine."

"That's good," he said as I heard the knock at my door. "Because I'm kind of already here."

Looking through the peephole, I could see him standing outside my door, his scarf wrapped around his neck as he held the phone to his ear.

Quickly I opened the door. "Get in here, it's freezing out there." I grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "I just put some water on for tea…would you like a cup?"

He smirked as he looked at me, and it was at that moment that I realized I was in my pajamas, barefooted, with no makeup and my hair in a ponytail. "Sure, Emma. That sounds nice."

"Let me just go change clothes and…"

He placed his finger over my lips as he had earlier. "No way. You're comfortable, so stay just as you are."

I smiled as he released my arm. I was at least thankful that my tank top had a built in bra, but I was embarrassed that he was seeing me like this - dressed down with no makeup. I quickly filled two cups with the tea and hurried back into the living room, where he was sitting on the sofa like he had earlier.

"Here you go," I said, handing one of the steaming mugs to him. He took it carefully and waited until I had sat down on the other end of the sofa beside him. We sat silently for a few minutes, sipping our tea and making small talk. I could see the tension in his brow, and I could tell that he was upset. I just hoped that it had to do with his car trouble and not with my appearance.

Will sat his mug down on the end table beside him and turned to look at me. His gaze was intense, and I had to speak. "Will, are you alright?"

"No," he answered softly.

"What's wrong?"

He held out his hand as he spoke. "You're way over there, and I really, I mean _really_ want to kiss you again."

I sat my cup down on the coffee table and took the hand he proffered me, and before I knew it my hands were in his hair and my lips were on his. His hands rested gently at my waist at first, and then he had pulled me to sitting in his lap. His tongue lightly danced across my bottom lip and I felt my heart skip a beat. I groaned and he pulled away sharply. "Emma, I'm so sorry. I just…"

I silenced him this time, my hands delving back into his curls as I kissed him more passionately than I ever had before. His mouth opened to meet mine and as we kissed I felt my pulse quicken. His hands moved from where they cradled my cheeks and slowly worked down my arms. His mouth joined soon after, kissing a delicate trail from my lips to my neck, slowly and silently making his way to my collarbone. I inhaled softly as his lips first, then his tongue caressed the sensitive spot there, and I wanted to return the favor.

Pulling away, I looked deep into his eyes, now darkened with what I hoped was desire. Starting at his ear, I kissed a trail downward until I reached the top button of his shirt. Without unbuttoning it, I pulled the fabric apart and kissed him, feeling the soft tickle of hair peppered there, and I felt, rather than heard, the growl in his throat. Taking that as a cue to continue, I unbuttoned only that top button and repeated what I had previously done.

Before I knew it he had pulled me off of him, and instantly I felt colder. Worse than that, I felt ashamed. I had taken it a bit too far and the hot flush of red began to fill my cheeks. "Will, God - I am so sorry…I guess that seemed quite…"

Will grabbed me and swept me into his arms. In my embarrassment I had not watched as he had rearranged the throw pillows on my couch. Laying me down gently, he spoke. "Why are you sorry, Emma dear? I'm not." He kissed the small patch of skin between my ear and hairline as he knelt in front of me, his knees on the carpet. "But…" He paused as he looked me in the eyes. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable so if I do anything out of line, just stop me." He kissed my cheek before once again claiming my lips with his. As I got lost in the embrace, I imagined both of us tangled in my sheets, his curls damp with sweat and his body hovering over mine.

And, that's what I wanted, although I'd dare never say it out loud.

"Emma, you're so sweet - your skin is so sweet." His lips were now working down my neck again, and I wanted to feel him closer to me. His one hand was holding my head while his other was working small circles on my shoulder, and before I could think, I grabbed that hand and moved it to the hem of my tank top, lifting it gently. He took my cue and as his cool hand met the warm skin of my stomach, we both sighed. His hand continued the same swirling motion on my stomach, and I could feel the warmth starting to build between my legs. I wanted this man. Badly.

Grabbing his arms, I pulled him up onto the couch with me, his body now pressed close to mine. While he was in front of me it was hidden, but now that he was pressed close to me I could feel his erection rubbing against my thigh, and I itched to touch him. He rolled us to where he was atop me, his mouth still doing delightful things to my neck and shoulders, and I kissed the exposed area of his chest once again. He looked down at me and smiled, and I knew this was going to turn out to be a…

The ringing and vibration of his cell phone in his pocket interrupted my thoughts and his as well, as he jumped up and pulled the offending item out of his pocket. Looking at the display, he quickly opened the phone and began to speak. I watched him as he walked away from me towards my window, and I noticed once again that he was quite possibly the most perfect male specimen I had ever seen, and that was with his clothes on. I could only imagine…

"That was AAA," he said rather abruptly as he closed his phone and shoved it back into his pocket. "They're here for my car and they're waiting for me."

My heart dropped when I realized we wouldn't get to finish what we had so perfectly started here. "Oh, OK…do you want me to drive you down?"

He smirked quite devilishly, and then looked me square in the eyes as he slipped his arms back into his coat. "There's nothing MORE that I want right now - for you to _drive me down_, but…I think it would be best if I walked." It took me a second but I realized that he needed the time to calm himself before arriving at the tow truck.

"Oh, OK. Well - are we still on for tomorrow night?" I felt stupid for asking the question, but was relieved as he approached me, giving me one final kiss before he opened the door.

"We'd better be. Seven o'clock. Don't be late."

_**Author's Note:**_

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I needed a little spice and well, I hope it delivered.

Most of my writing comes from either dreams or snippets of dreams that I have had, and well - this chapter is a direct correlation of one of the dreams I had earlier this week. The funny thing is: the male lead kept alternating between Will and Puck. What does that say about me? (Trust me; you really don't want to know.) Anyway, I am hoping to have the next chapter to this story ready to go by Thursday sometime.

Thanks to all of you who read this little story, and thanks to those of you who review, as well. It really means a lot to have that feedback.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	18. Chapter 18

_**Will's Point of View**_

I awoke Saturday morning feeling refreshed and revived. And yes, a little – no, a LOT frustrated. What an inopportune time for my phone to ring! I had almost let it go to voice mail and let the tow driver take my truck to where ever he wanted to. I had almost begged Emma to let me spend the night. If I had read her body language right, she would have let me stay, too.

But, I wondered how she felt about it this morning. I wondered if she felt the same elation and frustration that I now felt, or if she was ashamed. God knows I wasn't. Her skin had felt so good against my hands; her lips so good on my neck. All I knew right now was that I couldn't wait for seven o'clock. Leaning over to look at my alarm clock, I noticed that it was almost ten in the morning. I couldn't remember the last time I had slept this late – it would have had to been in college.

I fumbled into my small kitchen to check and see what I actually had in the cabinets and fridge.

_Nothing worth serving Emma Pillsbury, that was for sure._

I contemplated making a trip to the grocery for the essentials to make Chicken Parmesan, but I realized that I needed to do some work on my place rather than spend all afternoon cooking. I could always order in. Surely she wouldn't mind.

After talking with the agent from the motor club who assured me they would have a loaner car to me within the hour, I made sure the living room and bathrooms were in tip-top shape (something I had neglected to do for some time since the divorce) and as I exited my bathroom, there it stood in front of me: the bedroom.

More specifically, the bed.

Did I need to change the sheets? Would she even see the bedroom?

_Better safe than sorry_, I thought as I stripped off the blue sheets and carried them to the washer. Worst case scenario? I'd sleep on a clean bed tonight. But it was the best case scenario I couldn't seem to get out of my head.

I had killed almost two hours cleaning, and now – well, to be honest, I needed a shower. As I stood under the warm stream of water, I realized just how big of a change my life had taken in the last six months. Some of it was difficult, but I realized now that it was for the best. Terri and I had been stuck, for the lack of a better term, for the last several years of our marriage, and I knew that spending my life that way wasn't what I wanted. I guess that's why she'd strayed away and found...

NO. I wasn't going to think on the negatives of the situation. I was going to focus on the positive. My freedom. My new-found courage and strength. And, the biggest positive of all: Emma.

Of course, thinking of Emma brought up the thoughts of our prior evening and as I began to feel myself become aroused it hit me. _Oh God, what if something DOES happen? Am I even prepared? _

Quickly washing my hair and body, I jumped into the first outfit I could find (a black v-neck t-shirt and worn out jeans) and took off toward the closest drug store in the rental car that Enterprise had dropped off earlier. I felt rather bad about what I was doing – and also a little embarrassed. I hadn't done anything like this since I was eighteen years old. Making my purchase as discretely as I could, I headed back home, but not before stopping to buy a nice bottle of wine to go with the Italian takeout I planned on ordering for us later.

I noticed the blinking light on my cell phone as soon as I climbed back into the car with the wine (a very nice pinot, the woman at the wine cellar had assured me). Picking it up, I flipped it open and dialed into my voice mail as I cranked the small sedan to life.

I couldn't wipe the smile from my face as I heard her voice come over the line:

"_Hey Will, it's Emma. I just – well – I wanted to say what a great time I had last night, and how much I am looking forward to tonight. I was wondering – is it alright if I come over a little bit earlier? My next door neighbors are apparently having a party tonight, and I don't want to, well – I'll get into that later. Just call me back and let me know. Look forward to seeing you later. Bye for now."_

Dialing her number, I hummed along with the radio as I waited for her answer.

"Hello?", her voice chimed from the other end of the line.

"Well, hello gorgeous," I replied, noticing in the rear view mirror that my smile was a mile wide. "How are you?"

I could hear the happiness in her voice. "Just fine. Had an awesome first date with the most amazing guy last night. I'm actually seeing him again tonight."

I pumped my fist silently. "Really?" I questioned. "Well, he's just going to have to get over it. I want to see you tonight. Dinner and a movie at my place?"

"Well, that's what we were going to do, too. What if I say no?"

I feigned disappointment. "I guess I'll just sit at home and cry."

I could hear her laughing through the receiver. "Oh no, we can't have that. OK, I guess I should let you go and call him to change our plans then."

I laughed along with her then. "About your message earlier, sure – what time did you want to come over? I don't mind at all." I bit my tongue and didn't tell her that she could come on over now and stay as long as she wanted. _God, what had awakened this monster inside of me?_

She paused for a moment. "OK, great – say around six?"

"Just whenever you want to come by, that's fine with me. I'll be home the rest of the evening."

_**Emma's Point of View**_

_What on earth was I doing? _

The woman behind the counter handed me my credit card along with the pink striped bag, and as I walked out of the store and back into the atrium of the mall, I panicked. I could always pass the purchase off as a necessity – new clothes (including undergarments) were part of an everyday wardrobe. But, these particular ones? Well – these were nothing like I had ever purchased before.

_Oh well_, I thought, _if nothing else they'll at least make you feel pretty. _

I had been standing in the mall waiting on my mocha latte when I had gotten his call, and was thankful that he had said I could come over earlier. I'd felt bad about last night. No, not about what had happened last night – just that he'd been forced to deal with the aftermath of what had transpired between the two of us. I mean – he'd been pretty darn frustrated – I had, too. As I lay in bed the night before, I'd wondered what he'd thought – what he'd done – and the thoughts of that coupled with my own frustration had led to some pretty vivid dreams starring my co-worker and friend. When I woke up I'd decided that tonight – well, I knew I wanted to be prepared for whatever might happen.

I hurried home and showered, dressing in my new clothes before drying and curling my hair. Slipping into the black leggings and purple sweater, I dabbed on a little makeup, then grabbed my purse and keys, having only one stop to make before I arrived at his place.

Walking into Blockbuster, I contemplated what type of movie to get. _Comedy?_ Those often had language that was less than desirable, although we were both well above age. _Romance? _Would that seem like too much, and would he even like it? _Horror?_ NO. Definitely not.

As I perused the shelves, I was having a difficult time coming up with something, until I saw it. Sure, it was known as a mushy movie, but it was also a musical. It had even been nominated for Best Picture at the Oscars. Grabbing the copy of _Moulin Rouge!_ from the shelf, I was sure I had made an excellent choice. It was a little bit of everything, right?

I glanced into my rear view mirror as I pulled into one of the designated visitor spots at his building. Grabbing the movie and my handbag from the front seat, I locked and closed my door. I began to feel the good type of butterflies start to flutter in my stomach, much like I had on New Year's Eve. Tonight was going to be a good night, I was sure of it. I started humming the Black Eyed Peas song in my head as I knocked on his door.

No answer.

I tried again, a little harder this time, and heard his voice calling from behind the locked door. I wasn't at all prepared for what I saw when he pulled it open.

His usually neat and attractive curls were all mussed atop his head, and his eyes were heavy lidded from sleep. But what absolutely blew me away was his shirt – or rather, the lack of one. His toned and chiseled chest looked like something from Greek mythology, with the small peppering of hair on his chest extending downward to the waistband of his faded out jeans. His feet were clad only in a pair of white socks.

"Oh, God.. EMMA!" he said, finally realizing it was me at the door. "Oh, hell – I must have fallen asleep – I am so sorry." His hands once again started to ruffle through his hair. "I am so sorry – is it six already?"

I looked over his shoulder at the clock on his wall. "Nope. It's closer to five thirty. I guess I'm a little anxious." I bit my lip, hoping that the double meaning of my words had not registered in his head.

"Oh, and..." He glanced down to realize that his shirt was thrown haphazardly across the back of his couch. "I guess I need to get dressed."

Mimicking his sentiment from the previous evening, I gently lay my hand on his bare chest, feeling the steady rhythm of his heart quicken slightly by my touch. "No, it's your house. You're comfortable. Please stay that way."

He stared into my eyes as his hand came to rest atop mine. "Well, no- that's different. I..."

Pushing him back into his apartment, I kicked the door closed with my foot as I dropped my purse and the movie to the floor. "No, it's _not_ any different. Besides, I'm rather enjoying this view."

His eyebrow arched, and as he pulled me to him, I heard the click of the deadbolt behind me. Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, more insistent than they had been last night, and all of the worry and doubt about what I wanted for tonight - all of the anxiety I had felt earlier in the day – vanished into thin air.

This _**was**_ going to happen.

Now.

_**Author's Note:**_

Please, don't hate me for the cliffy...I swear, it's for a good reason!

I have been reading some of the best, most articulate fan fiction lately, and the romantic scenes written in those stories makes everything I've ever written look like Sesame Street. _**Seriously.**_ So, I've really got to put my heart and soul into this next chapter, which means I have to bring out the big guns. I am going to have to bring my "A" game to match up to some of it, so I need to concentrate and make it as spectacular as I can.

What does this mean? Well, for one – I'm going to get some of my most trusted advisers (this means you, the readers) to give me your HONEST feedback. Do you want to see a dominant Emma? Do you think Will should take the lead? Or, do you want vanilla sex? (OK, scratch that last one...I know my readers – that's the last thing you'd ever want!)

I do appreciate all of you reading (even if you're not reviewing) and want to say thank you to all of you who have been here for this looooooong journey. When I started writing this story, I had it all mapped out in my head and knew exactly where it was going. Given the circumstances of the last 6 months (and because in that whirlwind of emotion), I didn't get to outline it like I usually do, so it's just kind of being written as it comes to me.

(BTW: If you haven't already, go read "A Million, Two, One" and "Willpower" by _With My Radio_. She's an awesome writer and her smutty goodness is superior to most out there, which is why I feel so stupid even trying to write a love scene. It'll never match up. Make sure you read AM21 first - it's finished!)

Until next time (which I hope will be enjoyable for ALL who read), ~Jilly


	19. Chapter 19

**_Remember that "M" rating I gave this story way back in July when I started it? Um, yeah...this chapter is part of the reason. This means, don't read if you're offended by strong sexual content. ~jh_**

* * *

_**Will's Point of View**_

"_No, it's not any different. Besides, I'm rather enjoying this view."_

Not sure why she said it (but enjoying it just the same), I reached behind us and locked the deadbolt on my door. Nothing – and I mean nothing- was going to get in our way tonight. My lips crashed down on hers and I heard her whimper as her hands wrapped around me, her hands working up and down my back. I could feel her pressing her body into mine and as her tongue invaded my mouth, it seemed that she felt pretty much the same way I did about last night.

Our lips parted momentarily, and I looked down at her. Her lips were now red and swollen where my stubble had rubbed against the delicate skin there. Her cheeks were flush, eyes brimming with emotion. She was beautiful.

"I'm, um...I'm sorry. I don't guess I should have," Emma spoke in pants, her breathing erratic. "I mean, you – um. Wow. You work out."

I laughed at her statement. "You shouldn't have what?" I said, nudging her with my bare arm.

"I guess – well. God, Will – you're, um – wow. Built. And, as much as I'd love to sit and stare at you for oh, say – the next year looking just like that, well -" Emma's cheeks were even more red now. "It's your house and if you want to put on a shirt, well..."

Reaching over to pull her to me, I kissed her on the forehead. "You are absolutely adorable when you're nervous." I let her go only long enough to grab my t-shirt from the back of the sofa and slip it back over my head. "I thought that maybe, if you didn't care – we could order in? There's a great Chinese place that delivers, or we could call for pizza. It's your call."

She reached down, retrieving her purse and the movie from the floor. "I don't care. Oh, here – I hope this is alright." She handed me the movie case. "I hope it's not too boring for you."

Opening the case, I looked down at the movie. "Moulin Rouge. Perfect." I took the case and sat it on the small end table as I walked toward my kitchen. "Have a seat, Em – would you like a drink?"

I heard her answer in the affirmative as I reached into the cabinet to retrieve two goblets. Grabbing the wine with my other hand, I made my way back into the living room, where she had taken my usual seat on the couch. I stood over her, handing her both glasses as I used the corkscrew to open the bottle. "You know," I said as I poured the liquid into the awaiting glasses, "I'm going to be honest with you. Not sure how much I'm going to be able to behave myself, what with two stunning redheads making an appearance in my living room tonight." I nodded toward the DVD player. "Nicole has always been one of my favorites. And you, well – you're quickly surpassing her."

She took a sip from one of the glasses. "Oh yeah? Well -" She sat her glass down and took the bottle from my hand. "Ewan McGregor is number one on my list – he can sing, he can dance...but then again, so can you. So, maybe you're quickly surpassing him, too."

There was a playfulness in her voice that I couldn't deny. "Well, then – what do you say? We watch the movie first, then dinner?"

She nodded in agreement as she downed her first glass of wine, holding up her glass for another. After pouring her another glass, I quickly loaded the movie into my player and walked back over to the sofa, where she'd moved over to allow me room to sit between her and the arm. I sat there at first not knowing just what to do. I mean, obviously we were flirting like crazy with each other, but I didn't want to assume anything. Not with Emma.

It didn't matter, though, as she downed her second glass of wine, then sat her glass on the end table and leaned over into my chest, resting her head on my shoulder. I took the cue and wrapped my arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tighter. As we sat and watched the movie, I couldn't help but hear her humming along with the songs, and found myself doing the same thing. As Christian wooed Satine in the Elephant Room, I leaned down into her ear and hoped that my whispered words wouldn't be too much. _"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_

Before I knew it, Emma had reached across me and grabbed the remote, pausing the movie. She climbed up into my lap, straddling me as her hands once again played in my hair. "Will – I usually don't do this, but – God, I can't stand it anymore." Her lips pressed into mine as her hands moved down my neck, my arms, the waistband of my shirt. She pulled away only long enough to pull it off of my body, once again exposing my chest to her. "I..." She was panting now. "I, God...it's been so long...and..." Her hands continued to roam across my chest, her nails digging into the flesh of my chest, my stomach, my..."

I involuntarily jumped as her hand grazed gently beneath the waistband of my jeans, and instantly I felt the discomfort of my erection pressing against my fly. I knew she could feel it, too, as she pulled back momentarily to look in my eyes for permission. I blinked, then nodded, and felt the button fall slack. Her hands eased the zipper down far too slowly for my liking, but it was excruciatingly pleasurable. I gasped aloud as her hand cupped me through the thin fabric of my boxers, and she took delight in it.

"Feel good?" she purred the words rather than spoke them.

I could only nod as her lips found that sensitive spot between my neck and collar, and I lay my head back to rest on the sofa, enjoying what the beautiful woman in my lap was doing to my body.

Her lips made their way up my neck, and now her breath was hot on my ear. "You know, I really want to make you feel good." She drew out that last word, and I growled in response, which only seemed to add fuel to the fire that was already spreading throughout my entire body.

She pulled back from me, sliding her petite frame off of my lap, nestling herself between my legs as she pulled at the waistband of my pants. My bulging erection was right at her eye level right now, and as one hand teased around the skin at my waist, the other danced gently over it, teasing slowly, almost tortuously so. "Do you mind?" She was rubbing her fingers along the waistband now, and although I couldn't find the ability to speak it, I nodded an enthusiastic yes.

I was surprised when, instead of pulling the denim from my legs, she reached down to pull her shirt over her head, revealing the purple and black lace bra beneath. "It's only fair," she chuckled as her lips kissed my stomach. "Now, where was I?"

If I thought I had lost all coherent thought before, I was wrong. The site of Emma Pillsbury in front of me, her nimble hands working small circles over the skin of my stomach, her breasts concealed from my sight only by a small scrap of satin and lace, and her mouth peppering kisses along the line of hair from my chest to my boxers? I was done for.

"Oh yes, I remember now."

Her delicate fingers worked slowly up my sides, then back down again, a finger looping into either side of my belt loops. "A little help here?"

My hips bucked up of their own volition as Emma pulled the denim away from my waist and down my legs, taking my socks with them as she discarded them on the floor with my shirt. Her hands started at my ankles, working upward over my calves, my knees, twirling to tease my inner thighs as she neglected the one spot I wanted her to touch the most.

"You know," she cooed, her voice calling me back into reality momentarily. "I wonder...when's the last time you...?"

I looked down at her, her eyes heavy lidded with lust.

"You know. Had a decent blow job?"

I squeezed my eyes shut tight as her hand squeezed gently over the cotton covered protrusion.

"Um, God, Emma – I...I can't...I don't..."

Her soft body worked its way back up into my lap as her lips ghosted over my ear. "Been a while, hasn't it? Well..." Her tongue darted out and traced the outline of my ear. "We need to fix that."

I waited with baited breath as she worked her lips across my neck and up to my other ear as one of her hands continued to tease me through my boxers. "I have a secret to tell you." She placed an innocent kiss beneath my ear. "I've dreamed of this – of going down on you, Will Schuester. Taking you into my mouth and just..." She grazed her tongue over my bottom lip. "...sucking you off the way I've wanted to for months."

_Such dirty words from such a sweet mouth,_ I thought as I felt all blood flow go straight to my cock. "Really?" I finally found my voice, but only barely. "But Emma – you know – it's not..."

She sat up in my lap, her breasts even with my eyes, her crotch pressed to mine. "It's not necessary? You don't want it? Will, I can feel you. God, _**can I feel you**_." She closed her eyes and ground herself against me, and bit her bottom lip as my cock moved beneath her.

"It's not that I don't want it...I just – I don't want you to...you know, the wine and..."

I wasn't going to lie to myself – I wondered if she had been this way with – _oh God, why was I thinking about Carl Howell at a time like this_?

"Will, please." Her lips were above my ear again, her breasts pressed into my chest. I could feel her heart pounding against me. "We're attracted to one another. I can tell you want it...want me." Her lips moved around to mine, kissing me softly. "Please don't deny me. I haven't had sex in almost a year and...God, I want you." She pushed her body into mine even harder. "...so fucking bad."

Her words replayed over in my head. _Almost a year. I want you...so fucking bad. _ She wanted me. This perfect angel currently holding onto me like I was her very life's breath – she wanted me.

_Wait a minute. Almost a year? That meant that she and Carl hadn't..._

I attacked her mouth with mine, my tongue tangling with hers as I pulled her as tightly to me as I could.

"Oh God, Emma...I...um, yes. God please, yes. But..."

She pulled away from me, her breaths coming hard and fast. "But what?"

"You have to let me return the favor."

A sly grin crossed her face. "Deal."

Her hands were relentless now as she worked herself back to between my legs. She glanced up at me and winked, then slipped her fingers into the elastic waistband of my boxers and gently pulled them away from my waist, down my legs. Removing them completely, she threw them into the pile of my clothing lying in my living room floor, and then her hands once again started their journey from my ankles, until she was in front of me once again, the soft satin of the bra she wore gently rubbing against my shaft.

"Will, look at me."

As our eyes locked, I watched as she pressed her mouth gently to the underside, her tongue darting out slowly as she licked upwards toward the tip. I closed my eyes once again, only to hear her voice once again. "No, Will...Look. At. Me."

As I did, her small lips encircled me as her hand began to gently rub up and down my shaft. She worked me up and down a few times before removing her mouth. She had my full attention now. "Tell me what you want."

"You," I growled. "This. Us."

She giggled, which in most cases would have seemed highly inappropriate, but it only made me want her more. "No, Will...what can I do to drive you wild?"

I leaned up and kissed her, my hands gently flicking at her nipples through the flimsy grape colored satin. "You're doing a damn good job at it now, but I need to feel these...see these..."

She pulled away from me, pushing my body back onto the couch with one finger. "Then, that's what you shall get." Taking my cock into her hands, she leaned upward, pushing it between the satin and her skin. As she began to rub up and down me, my cock between her breasts, it took every ounce of strength I had not to come on her right then and there. However, I knew I had to make this last; wanted to make this last. Her mouth, which had been busy kissing and nipping at my stomach, now dipped downward, and as I felt her tongue flicking over the top of my head, I felt the satin fall slack. Having thoroughly distracted me, I hadn't noticed that her hands had worked around to unhook her bra.

I pushed up from her – partly because I knew if I didn't there would be a major mess to clean up, but also because I needed to see her. Feel her. Drive her as crazy as she had been driving me.

I had always found Emma Pillsbury attractive, but looking at her now – eyes wide, hair disheveled, lips swollen and red, her small round breasts heaving as she fought for breath – I was even more in awe. I pulled her up into my arms and started with her toward my bedroom.

Kicking open my door, I walked with her toward the bed and...

_My bed sheets. They were still in the dryer. _

I muttered an obscenity under my breath, and it didn't go unnoticed. "What's wrong?"

As she turned to look at my bedroom, she noticed the lack of sheets. "Laundry day?"

Her small joke broke some of the tension in the room. "You could say that. I was just – um..."

"You were being prepared – just in case. A very admirable trait, Will."

I sat her down gently on the bed as I started toward the small closet where I kept my sheets. I was just about to open it when I felt her behind me, her hands kneading into my ass. "That's not necessary, Will. Turn around and lean against the wall."

By this time her hands had migrated around my body, her fingers working gently up and down me once again. Doing as I was told, I pressed myself against the wall as she slid down my body, her mouth encompassing my length at once. I heard a small moan come from her as she continued her delicious assault on me. Her mouth would move quickly, then slow down to a snail's pace as her tongue worked delicate circles, swirling around my length.

"Come for me, Will." She said it with such desire, such want, and God, I wanted to.

"I...want...too, Emma...but..."

Leaning backward so that I could see her body, I noticed a soft sheen of sweat covering her chest.

"OK," she said, pushing herself to standing in front of me. The sun had set, and the room was illuminated only by the faint light spilling in from the living room. I watched with much delight as she slowly unzipped her jeans, pulling them down to reveal a matching pair of panties. "Is this what you want?" she said, sliding her fingers into the soft satin and pulling downward. "Do you want to come inside me, Will?"

I could only nod as she approached me now, completely bare in front of me. She pulled my head down to meet hers, our lips barely touching before her small leg had wrapped itself around mine. I put my hands beneath her ass and pulled her up to me. I could feel her wetness against my stomach; my cock longed to be there.

_Shit. The condoms were in the bedside table. _

I started to walk with her, but she stopped me. "Where are we going?" she questioned, a small hint of panic in her voice.

"I just need to get something...you know...protection."

She leaned her head into the crook of my neck. "Not necessary. Pill."

I turned with her then, pressing her back into the wall of my bedroom as I slipped one hand from under her to tease at her opening. "You're so wet...so inviting, so..."

"Will?" Her voice was pleading. "Please?"

I entered her easily, and as her warmth sheathed me, I heard myself groan. She sighed and bit her lip. "Is this what you dreamed about?"

It was my turn to tease her with words as she started to writhe against the wall. "Did you ever dream that I would press you up against my bedroom wall? Did you ever dream that I'd..."

I leaned my head down and took one of her perfect pink nipples into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I felt the breath catch in her chest as she squealed with desire. "Did you ever dream that I'd..."

My hand worked down to the small area between us, where I found her clit, pressing gently against it. "Did you ever want me to do this?"

I increased the pressure against her, and she began to thrust her small hips against mine as I felt her began to contract around me. "Oh yes, fuck yes, fuck yes Will...Oh...Oh...Will!"

Her head collapsed onto my shoulder as I began to thrust against her – into her. I could feel my release building with every second until she raised her head and whispered in my ear. "Will."

Just the breathy, sated utterance of my name sent me over the edge, and as I spilled into her, I felt her name tumbling from my lips. "Emma..."

Every part of my body felt both tired and strengthened at the same time. I nuzzled my head into her shoulder, pushing her head up to face me. "That was..."

"Yeah...yes. It was..."

I could feel myself beginning to slip from between her folds, so I supported her as I lowered her from my hips. "I guess we should get cleaned up and – my shower's big enough for two if you..."

She interrupted me. "Um, Will...maybe I should just...you know...shower alone."

Her sudden change in tone and demeanor shocked me, and I instantly felt that maybe she was regretting the events of the last hour. "Um, OK – I guess that's alright. I can bring your shirt in here if you'd like..."

She leaned down and grabbed her other clothes from the floor and hurried into the bathroom. "Sure, that's just fine. Thanks."

And with those words she hurried into my bathroom, closing and locking the bathroom door behind her.

_**Author's Note**_

First off, I want to say thanks to two very special people - geekgaltn and otherdamor over on Twitter. They pre-read the first half of this chapter and their advice helped me to make some changes that I hope made the story flow a little better.

Now remember, this is an AU fic, so Emma is a little (OK, a LOT) more bold than the Emma we all know and love from canon. I just needed her NOT to be so mousy and timid. I wanted to see her bold and brazen and – well – sexy. I hope that carried over in this chapter. I know Will sure appreciated her.

Now, what's going on with the sudden change in attitude here at the end? Don't worry – you'll all find out soon enough.

THANKS to all of you who continue to read and to all of you who have just started reading.

To those of you who send me such lovely reviews, a very special thanks. I wish for all of you your very own Will "Up against the wall" Schuester.

Until next time, ~Jilly


	20. Chapter 20

**_Emma's Point of View_**

It had been amazing. Scratch that, the word amazing didn't even do it justice.

_Spectacular? _

No, that didn't work either.

_Spectazing? _

Yeah, I know it's not a word, but it was the only thing my brain could come up with. He'd been so – willing – and attentive and authoritative and…if I didn't stop thinking about it I was going to have to call him in here. But, therein was my problem. Had I not just hurriedly rushed in here before any type of lights could be turned on jus t so he wouldn't see me?

As the warm water hit me in the back, I glanced down at the off-colored scars running up and down my legs. It wasn't bad enough that I had almost a foot long gash along my inner right thigh – no. It was the numerous tiny glass shard scars that dotted my lower torso and thigh region. They were ugly and unattractive and – well, not what I wanted for him to see. Not to mention the other scar that I was totally ashamed of; the one that had forever changed me.

I knew Will pretty well, and I knew that most likely it wouldn't matter to him, but – I _was _damaged. Carl had immediately balked at me the first time he'd seen me and I had told him. He'd made up some excuse about forgetting about an appointment or something – I knew it was a lie. After that, he'd not really paid me too much attention in that area of our relationship, which is why I guessed he'd turned to Terri Schuester.

My reverie was interrupted as I heard a knock on the door. "Emma? Are you alright in there? It's been almost half an hour – I hope I didn't …"

I quickly shut off the water and reached for the large foam green towel I had found in Will's cabinet. "No, just fine. I'll be right out. Promise."

I waited until I heard him close the bedroom door behind him before I stepped out of the shower and redressed. Combing through my hair with my fingers, I squeezed the excess water out and towel dried it the best I could. I opened the bathroom door only a crack and saw that he had laid my clothes out on his now freshly made bed. Quickly redressing, I took a deep, reassuring breath. _You can do this_, I murmured to myself.

Will jumped from the sofa the minute he heard the door open. "Em – are you ok? I didn't, um – you know, hurt you or anything?"

I shook my head and took him in. He'd changed his clothes, and his hair was slightly damp. "Will, I'm fine. Just – well, felt a little dirty…"

"I'll say," he said in that now-familiar low growl as he pulled me to him, his lips landing on my neck.

"Will, please," I said, pulling his face from my neck and quickly pecking him on the lips. "You weren't so innocent, yourself."

His cheeks blushed slightly at my comment, and he shrugged his shoulders. "No, I guess not."

We stood in silence for a few moments just holding one another. I was enjoying the feel of his warm body close to mine. I felt safe in his embrace. He pulled back for a moment and looked down at me. "I got a shower in the guest bathroom – thought maybe that if you wanted, we could go out for dinner."

I shook my head. "I'm fine with just finishing the movie here if you are – maybe order a pizza?"

He nodded his head. "What the lady wants, the lady gets."

I listened as he called in our order, and as he came back to sit with me, he restarted the DVD from the beginning. Pulling me in close to him as he reclined on the sofa, we sat together, his right leg stretched out behind me as I fit safely in front of him. Once again he sang to me in his perfect voice, but this time instead of driving me crazy (it still did, just not to the point of my previous actions) it made me feel safe. Calm. At home.

We paused the movie only long enough to retrieve the food from the delivery driver. Will still held me close to him, even as we ate. After I finished I cuddled back into him the way we were before, and before I knew it, I was totally engrossed in the movie. Try as hard as I might, I was still Emma Elizabeth Pillsbury, and as Christian held a dying Satine in his arms, I felt the tears building behind my eyes. I took a sharp breath to try and will them away, but felt Will wrap his arms around me.

"Shh, it's alright. I still cry when Bambi's mother dies."

I turned to look at the magnificent creature that held me in his arms. Terri Schuester's loss was for sure my gain. I leaned up and gently kissed his soft lips. "That's what makes you so special. You're not afraid to be who you are."

He stared into my eyes for a moment as the end credits started to roll. "I know who I am, Emma – and…" He paused, and I could tell he was searching for just the right words. "I guess that some people see that as a weakness, but – thank you for understanding and thank you for being you: sweet, supportive, and caring Emma."

I leaned back into him for a moment as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He turned the television to TCM where some old black and white film noir was playing, and as I relaxed into him, I felt all of the stress I was feeling earlier melt away into his arms as his hands traced small circles up and down my arms. Before I knew it, I heard his gentle snore behind me, and I soon followed suit.

"Hey, Emma – doll, wake up."

I felt his stirring behind me, and rolled over, laying my head on his chest, opening my eyes to the bright light coming from the television. "Um, what? I – huh..?"

He laughed that sweet laugh and pushed up on me gently. "C'mon, there. I need you to move."

Finally gathering my bearings, I looked over as he pushed himself up from where he sat, rushing to the powder room right off his hallway. As I sat alone in the darkness of his apartment, I thought back to the events of the evening. _Had I dreamed it all?_

As he opened the door, the bright light from the fixture above the sink in the small bathroom, and as he approached me, he reached for my hands. "C'mon, it's late."

I reached down to gather my shoes and he stopped me. "It's 3:47 in the morning, Emma. There's no way I'm letting you drive home this late. You're tired – with good reason, of course." He waggled his eyebrows at me, and I noticed the smile on his face.

"No, Will – I have to get home. I can't…"

He silenced me with a kiss. "Em, if something happened to you – driving home this late – I'd…just please stay. You're tired, I can tell."

I really wanted to stay – I _was_ tired and I felt as if I could go back to sleep just standing here in his embrace, but I couldn't. If I stayed in his room – in his bed – well, I didn't know if I could trust myself, especially now that I knew exactly what he was capable of.

"Will, really – I can't. Not…"

His finger landed on my lips. "Emma, please, listen to me. I can tell that you're upset by what happened earlier. I wish I could say that I was, but I'm not. It was beautiful and meaningful and – Em, I don't want you to think that's all I'm after. I'm truly worried about your safety – you can even sleep in the guest room. I just don't want you to…"

"OK," I relented. "I'll stay. But, on one condition."

He placed both of his hands on my hips as he looked down at me. "And that is…?"

I stood up on my tiptoes to give him a small kiss. "I need pajamas."

Within minutes I was tucked away safely beneath his covers in one of his large T-shirts and a pair of flannel pajama pants. I watched as he stood in front of his dresser, a puzzled look on his face. "You alright?" I asked softly.

"Yeah, just – well, I usually only sleep in…well…"

"Would you just get in here?"

I watched as he rid himself of his t-shirt and also his jeans before he climbed in beside me. "Can I hold you for a moment?"

I glanced over at him and noticed the mock sad look on his face.

"Please?" He was pouting.

Working my way over to him, I leaned over, resting my head against his now bare chest.

"Goodnight, Will."

He kissed me softly on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Emma."

_**Author's Note:**_

So, our bold and brazen Emma is not as bold and brazen as we initially thought, huh? She's got some major self-esteem issues going after the wreck. While she and Will were in the dark all was well, but now? There's more to come on this later I promise.

I had planned on having this chapter ready to go out yesterday, but real life jumped up and bit me on the rear end – which is why I wrote the ending of this chapter at work today (Shh! I'm still ACTUALLY at work).

Once again, thanks to all of my lovely readers. YOU make this story fun to write (well, that and putting Will Schuester and Emma Pillsbury into ideal situations). For those of you who take the time to review, I appreciate it so much.

Until next time, ~jilly


	21. Chapter 21

_**Will's Point of View**_

Valentine's Day is hard.

Valentine's Day when you're with the girl of your dreams – well, that was even harder. I would have thought it would be easy, but I so wanted to impress Emma, especially since the last five weeks had been heaven. We'd gone to several movies, a few live shows, and had spent every waking moment we could together. There was only one thing missing.

I had hoped that since our first real date – well…it had been so amazing, so primal yet so spiritual at the same time, but nothing of that nature had happened since then. Not being one to pressure her, I let her take the lead. Just as I thought one of our make-out sessions was leading somewhere, it would change direction and I would either find myself frustrated beyond belief, or begging her to let me return the favor. I began to worry that it was me – my technique? My stamina? My appearance? Had I not satisfied her?

When I finally mustered the courage to ask her about it, she'd shied away from the subject. I didn't want to make her think I wasn't thankful for what she was doing for me (and yes, she was doing it quite nicely), but I wanted to make her feel as good as she was making me feel.

Valentine's Day was my chance. I'd already made plans to cook for her at my apartment after we'd chaperoned the school's annual Valentine's Day dance. I'd ordered the cliché dozen roses to be delivered to her at school. But, I wanted to do something else – something that she would always remember.

Her e-mail came about midday:

_Roses – how beautiful! Thank you so much. Now I am not sure my gift will be up to par. –Emma_

I smiled as I read over the simple message again. Just her presence was gift enough for me. Knowing that she was still on this Earth after what she'd been through a little less than a year ago? That she cared about me; wanted to spend time with me? Could she not see that she was already giving me the best gift ever?

As the day drew to a close, the butterflies in my stomach began to flutter. I'd never done anything like what I had planned before, and I hoped that I wouldn't make a fool of myself. Better yet, I hoped that what I was going to do would upset her. Kurt and Mercedes were already privy to our relationship, and they'd been nothing but supportive to the both of us. That's why I had enlisted them to help me out.

The final bell of the day rang, and as students filled the hallways, anxious to get home to ready themselves for the dance, I watched as my two "Cupids" wandered into my classroom to get a little advice from our resident counselor. They'd been more than willing when I had told them what I had planned, and had even given me suggestions on how to proceed with my plans. Of course, now that I stood here in the courtyard outside the room, I was having second thoughts.

Mercedes walked to the window, gave me the thumbs up, and smiled.

I counted to ten and threw the first pebble at the window, thankful that I hadn't taken Kurt's suggestion to dress in era-appropriate dress.

I watched as her figure filled the window, looking out at me in amazement. She opened the window, grabbing her coat from the back of the desk chair as she slipped it on. "Will, what are you doing out here? It's f-f-f-reezing out there!"

I looked at her, shrugging my shoulders as I pointed to my scarf, gloves and knit cap as I began:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?  
Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
And summer's lease hath all too short a date:  
Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
And often is his gold complexion dimm'd;  
And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd;  
But thy eternal summer shall not fade  
Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest;  
Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade,  
When in eternal lines to time thou growest:  
So long as men can breathe or eyes can see,  
So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

I watched as she wiped a lone tear from her eye. "That was…Will, oh my –" She placed her hand to her chest and sighed deeply. "That's my favorite of Shakespeare's sonnets…how'd you…?"

Walking toward her, I smiled. "I just had a hunch. It's Valentine's Day, and your class had their assignment to write a sonnet to be due today. I took a guess."

"You also were in the room the day I used it as an example to the class."

I ducked my head in embarrassment. "Well, yeah…kinda." She noticed my shiver and moved away from the window, allowing me to climb into the warmth of the building.

"So…tonight?"

"Yeah?" I questioned.

"What time will you be picking me up?"

I glanced down at my watch. "The dance starts at seven, so say around six-fifteen? I think Figgins wants us here early."

Emma nodded her head. "OK, see you then." She looked around to make sure no one was around and kissed me softly on the lips.

_**Emma's Point of View**_

Will had outdone himself. The roses were beautiful, and he'd completely taken me by surprise by standing outside my window and so eloquently reciting my favorite Shakespearean sonnet. He was cooking me dinner later at his apartment. I wished we didn't have this stupid dance to chaperone. I'd been doing a lot of thinking lately about everything, and well – I was falling in love with Will Schuester. He was nothing but patient, kind and caring – he was my ideal man. I knew that he accepted me for who I was, not for who he wanted me to be.

That's why I stood nervously in front of my mirror examining the new lingerie I had purchased just for him. It showed far too many of my scars, but he wouldn't mind, right? I flashed back to Carl – _ugh, why was I even thinking of him _– and the way he'd flinched at first sight of me in an intimate setting. At the time, it had killed my spirit to watch his face twist at my condition. Although it was a blessing in disguise, it still made me very nervous. What if Will did the same thing?

_You have no time to think about that now, Emma_, I said to myself as I reached over to my bed and grabbed the sleeveless purple satin dress. Pulling it up over my hips, I reached around and zipped it before clipping the faux amethyst teardrop earrings to my lobes.

His knock came just as I was slipping on my shoes. When I opened the door, all of the air rushed from my lungs. He was more handsome than I could have imagined in his suit – dark navy, with a crisp white shirt. A navy and gold accented tie and pocket square completed the ensemble. And his hair? He'd styled it different – his usually prim and proper waves were tousled, and it reminded me of how his hair had looked right after we'd….

"Good evening, gorgeous," he breathed as he gave me a quick once-over. "You are breathtaking."

Pushing the thoughts of our first sexual encounter from my mind, I replied. "Um, so are you, Will. So damn handsome." He snickered and I realized I'd said that last part out loud.

"For the lady," he said, pulling a box from behind his back. "It's not a dance without a corsage, is it?"

I smiled as I took the small plastic box from him. The tiny red, pink, and white carnations were interspersed with baby's breath and greenery, along with a white and gold bow. As I opened it, he reached inside, taking it out of the box and pulling the pin from the back. Placing it between his lips, he nodded toward me. "Whhch sdde?" he mumbled, and I placed my hand over my left shoulder. As his skin made contact with mine beneath my dress, I felt a jolt of electricity, followed by the tell-tale goose bumps. His hand was so warm, so soft – and I wanted to feel him touching me everywhere.

"There," he said, pulling back to look at me. "It's not perfectly straight but it'll do."

"Will, thank you - you've been so good to me already this Valentine's Day and –"

He held his finger to his lips. "You deserve so much more." Taking my hands into his, he pulled me close and gave me a quick kiss. "We should get going," he said. "The sooner we finish our mandatory two hours in teenage hell, the sooner we can get back to OUR Valentine's Day."

Needless to say, it was your typical high school dance. There had already been 3 attempts to spike the punchbowl, and Will had already been involved in breaking up at least one fight. Thankfully the administration had decided to hold this dance in the old annexed gym, which meant there really weren't a lot of places for teenagers to get away. After my scheduled sweep of the women's restroom, I returned to the gym, which was festively adorned in pink, white, gold, and red. As I started toward Dana and Val, I was surprised as a hand grabbed me from behind.

"Miss Pillsbury?" Will's smooth timbre filled my ears. "May I have this dance?"

My eyes widened at his suggestion. "But, Will…aren't you worried that the kids will…and what about?"

His eyes lit up. "Oh, Emma – I've already taken care of that." As I looked over his shoulder, both women waved and smiled at me. Val even gave me a thumbs up. "I gave them both a quick spin around the room. "

"Ohmygod, how long have they known about us? It's all over the school now, isn't it?"

As he took my arm into his and led me toward the dance floor, the song changed. Sway had always been one of my favorite Michael Buble songs, but as Will pulled me into hold and began to spin me around the room, I was lost. This man was perfect – in every way.

Will was a skilled dancer, just as I had suspected. On occasion, I would catch him singing along with the words, and although I knew it was most likely just an unconscious action, I could have sworn that he was singing them to me.

Unfortunately, our dance was cut short as Noah Puckerman and some other guy started exchanging words. Will and Coach Tanaka immediately separated the two, and after calming them down, Will returned to me. "I'm so sorry. Can we start again?"

I took the hand he proffered as we strolled back out onto the dance floor. The song was slower, more intimate now, and although I wanted to snuggle in close to him for this dance, I kept my distance.

"Ah, teenage angst," he breathed. "I wouldn't go back for anything."

"Me neither. It's too much to deal with."

He spun me around. "I mean, I know that I'll have to go through it again someday – you know, when we have kids, but…"

My eyes widened. _Was he talking about kids? With me? _I felt that nervous feeling coming back to the pit of my stomach. _Maybe I had just misheard him – certainly he'd not said we._ However, when I chanced to look at his face, I noticed the look of embarrassment there.

"Emma, I am so sorry. I – well, just forgive me. That was probably too much, too soon."

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. _He'd thought about us together – long term – even so far as kids? _ "No, Will – it's….it's fine."

We were pretty much separate for the rest of our tenure at the dance, and the ride from the school to his apartment was a fairly quiet one. As we walked through his door, he pulled me to him and kissed me – hard and needy and full of passion. "I've been waiting to do that all night," he breathed against my lips. He directed me to sit down on his sofa, and after bringing me a small glass of wine, he turned on some music as he finished cooking. Dinner was delicious, and after helping him clean up, we retired back to his sofa. He pulled me down into his lap, his hands tangling into my hair as our lips met.

"Emma, I…" He paused as he looked into my eyes. "I'm sorry about earlier. I guess, well – I…" His eyes were wide; serious. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about the possibility of us…together. You are so beautiful, and kind, and loving, and – I guess what I'm trying to say is…Emma, I want a future with you. I think, no- I _**know**_…I'm falling in love with you."

The look on his face was so sincere – he was telling me the truth.

"Will, I –" My voice cracked as I said his name. I wanted to tell him – everything I'd been thinking; everything I knew in my head to be the truth.

But, instead of saying what my heart felt, I went with my head instead. "I can't do this to you, Will. I can't hurt you again. You need to take me home. Now."

_**Author's Note:**_

So so sorry about the delay in this chapter. Real life has once again reared its ugly head. Since my Mother's passing, there have been many loose ends to tie up, the biggest of those being her Estate Sale. For the last several months my sisters and I have gone through her things and two weeks ago, we sold them. It was a difficult process (and that's putting it mildly), but it's finished. After watching everything I'd known as a child just walk out the door, it really brought me down. I haven't wanted to do much of anything lately.

However, this story has always been in the back of my head. I intend on starting another chapter as soon as I post this one (we're on Spring Break this week, so I have some extra time on my hands). I promise, there will be some resolution in this story soon.

To all of you who have stuck with me on this story, I really appreciate it. To those of you reading and giving me feedback – you guys are the greatest, and you have no idea how much it means to me.

Thanks for sticking with me. Until next time, ~jilly


	22. Chapter 22

_**Will's Point of View**_

I'd officially done it. I'd fucked up things with Emma by one simple slip of the tongue.

Sure, I'd been thinking of a possible future with her: I'd felt that way for almost a week now. She was everything that Terri wasn't. But me and my stupid mouth – I'd blurted it out before I'd realized it, and now? I'd quite possibly messed up the one good thing I had in my life.

Emma didn't say anything to me as I pulled into her drive. She simply leaned over, kissed my cheek, and got out of the passenger door, wiping tears all the while. I watched her until she had safely entered her condo, and as I pulled away, I might have shed a few tears myself.

The drive home was unbearable. I had to fight myself to not turn the car around and go back, beat on her door and beg her to tell me what I could do to make things better. Instead, I went home, took a long hot shower, and chastised myself for being such a dumbass.

As I lay in bed, I thought of what a mistake I'd made. When would I ever learn to keep my mouth shut? It had gotten me into trouble on more than one occasion and – well, now it appeared that I'd made the biggest mistake of them all. I should have known better. She just wasn't as invested in this relationship as I was. All of the signs had been there, and I'd just ignored them.

**_She thought we were a mistake._**

I could hear the wind picking up outside my window as the branches from the tree tapped against the glass pane, so I closed my eyes and did my best to sleep. I had drifted into a state of semi-consciousness when I heard my phone ringing on the bedside table.

"Hello," I answered groggily.

"Will, um, Hi – it's me. I'm in your parking lot. Can I come up?"

I popped up out of bed and looked out my window. Sure enough, her car was parked in my visitor spot. "Sure thing, Em."

I slipped into a t-shirt and my old faded blue jeans and met her at the door. As she came into view, I could see that her eyes were red and swollen. I wanted nothing more than to run to her and take her into my arms, but I had already made one too many mistakes tonight. I was NOT going to make another one. I still wanted a friendship with her. Maybe I could at least salvage that.

"C'mon in," I said as she approached. She attempted a smile as she entered and made her way to the armchair, taking a seat. I took a seat opposite her on the end of the couch.

"I know you're wondering why I'm here," she said as a fresh round of tears started to flow from her eyes. "I'm amazed you even let me in."

I fought the urge to reach out and take her hand. "Emma, after all we've been through together – you're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

She looked up at me, and I could see the sincere hurt in her eyes. "Will, I'm not what you want. After tonight, I know that. I _**want**_ to be, but I can't."

Apparently she noticed the look of confusion on my face. "Earlier – when we were at the school. You said you…"

Sobs overtook her as she tried to speak, but she couldn't get the words out. I couldn't help myself as I knelt in front of her, taking her small shaking frame into my arms. "Emma, it's alright. Honey, what's wrong?"

She tried to speak again, but her words were unintelligible. As she cried, I pulled her down into my lap, cradling her head against my shoulder. "It's OK, sweetheart. Calm down. It's just me." I held her against me until she caught her breath. I reached over to the end table and grabbed a tissue from the box, handing it to her. "Emma, honey. C'mon…talk to me."

She took the tissue and dotted her eyes, then looked at me. "Will, I love you. I've loved you for a while now, but – I can't…"

I pushed her hair away from her face and wiped away a stray tear with my thumb. "You can't what? Talk to me Em – please."

She pushed out of my lap and stood. I was sure she was going to leave, but instead of leaving, she took my hand and pulled me toward my room.

After she'd shut the door, she pushed me backwards towards the bed until my knees hit the mattress. She used her hand to push me down to sitting. "Will, I need to be honest with you."

I was puzzled. "Emma, you…"

Her finger placed against my lips silenced me. "After my accident, well – you saw me. I was bruised and scarred and battered. More than just my bones were broken…" As she spoke, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. _Was this really happening? _

_Was she undressing herself in front of me? _

_FOR ME?_

As her shirt fell to the floor, I saw the faint pale slits on her upper torso, her chest. "I'm hideous."

"No, God no- you're not. You're beautiful and…"

Her look silenced me. "Will, please, let me finish." She reached down and undid the button of her jeans. As she pulled them down, she spoke. "My accident left me scarred, not only physically, but emotionally as well. There were so many complications after the wreck. I had to have five surgeries on my right leg alone." She turned her leg to the side and I could see the long pink scar running from just behind her knee upward. "The first time we were together – Will, it was wonderful and amazing and…totally dark. I knew if you saw me like this – all damaged - you'd…"

I stood and quickly made my way to her, taking her into my arms. "Emma, do you think I'm that superficial? I'm in love with YOU…your mind, your spirit, your heart. YOU are perfect." I chanced to run my hand down her chest, my finger tracing gently over one of the larger scars right above her navel. "And…you're beautiful just the way you are." I pulled back and looked at the black satin bra and panty set that she was wearing.

"This was supposed to be your Valentine's gift," she said, her finger lightly caressing over the strap of the bra. "But then…" The tears started to flow again. "…then you mentioned a future, and…"

I pulled her closely. "Emma – what are you talking about? Please talk to me."

She pushed back from me and looked into my eyes. "Please, Will…don't…"

I watched in astonishment as she began to tug downward at the waistband of her panties, stopping only when the long pink scar was visible. "They did everything they could. My pelvic bone shattered, it punctured my…there was no way it could be saved. I…it was the only thing they could do…and I can never, ever…"

As her sobs started again, I realized what she was saying. Pulling her into my arms, I held her tightly, my lips gently kissing her hair, her forehead, and her temples. "Emma, honey, it's alright."

"No it's NOT!" She pulled away from me. "You deserve someone who can give you everything you deserve. You deserve to be a father…and…I could never do that for any man."

She shoved me away from her as she reached for her discarded blouse. "This was a bad idea…I should have known…"

Before she could speak another word, I ran to her, capturing her lips with mine. As our tongues met, I lifted her and carried her over to my bed, laying her down gently. She began to relax into me as my lips left hers, trailing down her throat. As I made my way back up to her lips, I made eye contact. "Emma, darling. I love YOU. All of you." My hands roamed down her body, followed by my mouth. As I reached the scar on her lower abdomen, I kissed it softly. "Even this."

She sat up and looked into my eyes. "But, Will – if we were to carry on – if we ever were to become serious – I can't have children. It will **never** happen. I…"

"I don't care," I said as my fingers traced along the scar. "You are perfect, Emma Pillsbury, just as you are now." I pulled her toward the end of the bed and knelt between her legs, taking her hands into mine. "I have never, EVER felt as close to someone as I do to you right now. And for you to think I wouldn't want you anymore after this? You're alive, Emma. That's all I could ask for."

She looked into my eyes. "Shhh, Will. Don't talk." Her hands trailed down to the hem of my shirt, her fingers pulling it quickly over my head. "Tell me how you feel in other ways." Her hands were now pulling at the button of my jeans. "Let me show you how much I want you."

After she'd undressed me, she reached around and removed her bra first, then slipped out of her panties. Taking my hand, she placed it at her knee, and I gently caressed up the scar to her center. "Oh God, Emma…" I panted as I felt her, warm and wet.

"I want you," she purred into my ear. "I've wanted you every night since our first time…I just didn't want you to…"

"Shhhh," I growled. "Now who's talking too much?"

I kissed my way down, from her lips to her neck, pushing her downward on my bed as I teased at her nipple with my tongue. She writhed beneath me as my other hand caressed her gently, slipping one finger inside. I felt her breath hitch as I added another, my tongue working circles around her breast.

"Feel good?" I whispered against her stomach as I worked my way downward.

Her words were inaudible, but her head was nodding. I smiled against her skin as I kissed her navel before kissing along the vertical scar right above her sex. She moaned with pleasure as I kissed gently against her clit, her legs wrapping around my shoulders. "Will, you don't have to…"

I looked up at her – her eyes heavy lidded and dark. "Yes, I do."

I felt her tense at my tongue's first touch against her, but soon after she was bucking against me, her body responding to my ministrations. As she came against me, I slipped my fingers back inside her as her muscles contracted around them. "Oh God, Will…I…"

I climbed up onto the bed beside her, my fingers still working her gently. "You what?"

She smiled; the first genuine smile I'd seen from her since I'd picked her up before the dance. "I love you so much."

I pulled her to me, holding her naked body against mine. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"Now, it's your…"

I stopped her as she tried to straddle me. "Nope, not now."

"But Will? What about you?"

I rolled myself atop her, pinning her to the bed. "I'm fine. Tonight isn't about me, Emma."

She laughed – a deep seductive sound – as she caressed my cheek. "And what if I want you, you know…to fuck me?"

I nuzzled into her neck as I felt myself grow harder. "Oh, that _**will**_ happen…trust me. But not until I make sure you have been wholly and totally satisfied, in EVERY way imaginable."

She sighed against me as I pulled her into my side. "I love you, Will."

Kissing her forehead, I replied. "I love you too, but now…sleep. You're going to need it."

_**Author's Note:**_

So, NOW we know why Emma was so self-conscious! Did any of you have it figured out already? The reason she didn't need birth control their first time? Why she got so emotional when Will mentioned kids? My readers are pretty astute, so I am sure there was someone out there who had pieced it together.

I think this arc has pretty much run its course, so expect this story to draw to a close soon. To all of you who have stuck with me through this last year, I really do appreciate you. Not only your comments on the story, but also your friendship and love shown to me through all of the sadness I've been through this past year – it really has meant so much to me.

I do have another idea for a story (canon this time) that I might try to work on after this story comes to a close, but as I do between stories, I will be taking a self-imposed break to clear my head and get ready for it.

Until next time, ~jilly


End file.
